The Legacy Trilogy: Something About You
by Emortuus
Summary: Being revised, possibly as we speak! MWPP era! Horrible as is, but being revised! Thanks! -MsLily Chapters Revised: 2 (I don't know how long it will take for FF.net to make the changes)
1. The Fullfillment of Pranks

**Title: The Legacy Trilogy: Something About You**

**Version: Revised**

**Rating: PG-14**

**Author's Note: Well, I couldn't stand it anymore, so I finally decided to start revising this. I just hated the first half, or more, of the story, so before I add anymore on to the end, I'm going to completely revise the story. You will notice some major changes, and some smaller ones, but I hope that they will all be for the better! Thank you!**

**-MsLily**

**

* * *

**  
Lily Marie Evans awoke in a cold sweat. She tore open the blood red hangings around her four poster bed and peered around the semi darkness of the dormitory with her bright green eyes. She brushed some red hair away from her forehead and slipped out of bed, the light from the waning moon shining brightly and illuminating her surroundings. The door to the girls dormitory was open, letting a draft from the common room downstairs sweep across the stone ground of the ancient castle.

It was then that she noticed her two best friends, Kate Walters and Chelsea Pendragon, sitting up in their own beds and looking at her curiously.

"I heard something," Lily mouthed, creeping towards the door. The took a deep breath and then quickly leaned out of the dormitory, holding on to the door frame to make it easier to pull back in if need be.

And she was met by the stares of four disheveled boys, who had obviously tried to climb up the enchanted girls staircase to play a prank. She glared down at them and the four boys waved cheerily.

"And to _what_ do I owe this little late-night visit?" she asked, mocking surprise. "You boys fancy a chat?" She drew out her wand from the pocket of her pajamas and fingered it lovingly. One boy, with handsome dark hair and sparkling blue eyes smirked at her through the darkness.

"Hey, Evans," he said nonchalantly.

"Hi Lily!" said another boy. She squinted at him, although it was rather unnecessary, considering he was the only Marauder who was short and fat.

"Hello, Sirius, Peter," she sighed, rolling her emerald orbs at the boys.

Yet another one, this time with light brown hair and gray eyes, smiled up at her, a twinkle in his knowing eyes.

"Hey, Remus," Lily said, her manner softening. He was the only one out of the four boys, the Marauders, she liked and got along with...well, perhaps besides Sirius Black. No one could stay mad at him for long, unless they were part of his family.

And the last boy, the one with messy jet-black hair and liquid amber eyes, she just detested him. James Henry Potter. One whom she'd eventually end up spending the rest of her life with. If you had told Lily Evans that she would get married to the boy and even have his kid, she would have laughed and checked you into St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies!

"Potter," Lily said curtly to the last boy. She threw her a lopsided grin.

"Evans."

"Well, now, all of you, perhaps you should get to bed before I decide to, oh, I don't know, curse you all into oblivion?" She chuckled sardonically. The four boys nodded hurriedly, not wanting to get on Lily Evans's bad side at this time of night. God only knows what she could turn them into.

"All righty, almighty one!" Sirius said, saluting her. She laughed.

"Oh, go to bed, Sirius!"

"Right-o! Come on, peoples, we gots a sleepy war to fight!" he yelled, pulling the boys back across the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Lily heard three choruses of "shh" and "be quiet" before she walked back into her own dormitory and closing the door.

When Lily Evans finally went to sleep that night, she was actually hoping that they would play a prank on them, just so she and her friends could prank them back. The two groups of Fifth Year Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry generally got along well, well, when they weren't arguing of pulling pranks on each other. It was just Lily and James's animosity towards each other that kept the two groups from truly merging.

And as Lily drifted off to sleep that night, she couldn't help but think about that messy-haired boy with glasses who plagued her days and nights, a picture of his face following her everywhere except in her dreams...sometimes.

**

* * *

**

Again Lily woke with a start, but now it was morning and the Scottish sun was shining through the window, bathing her bed in sunshine. Something dripped on to her head and she lifted a hand to fell what it was.

_Eww, who was the idiot who put honey on the ceiling?_ she wondered sleepily.

It was then that it really hit her.

_Who was the goddamn _idiot_ that put HONEY on the ceiling?!_

"James Potter!!! I will get you for putting honey in my hair!" she bellowed, sure that the boys could hear her through the walls. "Curse you! CURSE YOU!!!"

**

* * *

**

Lily and her two friends got ready quickly that morning, though it took extra time to wash out all the honey that the four boys had poured in their hair the night before. They hurried out of the dormitory and on to the platform before the steps. By the time they noticed what was happening, the Marauders had stepped on the last step and the whole staircase turned into a slide. The girls shrieked and waved their arms around wildly, trying to catch a hold of something.

_**Whoosh!**_

Kate did a sort of fast run down the steps, thereby catching Sirius in the stomach and sending them tumbling backwards and over the couch in front of the fireplace. Kate slapped him on the back of the head and stood up. Sirius grinned and rolled off the couch, falling painfully on his bottom on the floor.

Chelsea went speeding down the slide and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the hard impact of the floor...or the couch...or that desk over in the corner..... Instead she ran in to something soft. She felt strong arms wrap around her and they both tumbled to the floor. She peaked through her light lashes to make sure it was over and breathed a sigh of relief when her grey-blue orbs met those of Remus Lupin's.

Lily, on the other hand, wanted revenge. She chuckled evilly and bent down a bit. As she was about to crash at the bottom, she threw her arms around James's legs and brought them out from under the boy so he fell as well. She laughed and got up, brushing herself off. James jumped up and glared at the redhead.

"The Marauders _always_ get the last laugh!" he said cockily. "So, _HA!_"

Lily smirked and slapped him. He took a step back and rubbed his cheek, wincing slightly.

"Not this time, Potter!" she said in a singsong voice before beckoning to her two friends and waltzing out of the common room.

As Peter was still laughing at his friends' expense, Sirius stepped up next to James.

"That's one hell of a woman, Prongs. One damn fine hell of a woman," he said quietly. James ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"Oh yes. I agree wholeheartedly with you, Padfoot. One hell of a woman!"


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Chapter Two**

**Version: Revised! Yay!**

**Author's Note: Another revised chapter before I have to go back to school. Sigh. I want everyone at my school to die. Die! DIE!!! Hiyaaaaaa....!**

**We are sorry to announce that Ms Lily has been arrested and thrown in a ward for the terminally insane for immediate treatment after the murder of her school. She has a laptop. (He he)**

**OH WITH THE STORRY! Storry. Stor-stor-story! Yay! Story!**

**

* * *

**

Lily, Kate, and Chelsea sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table, each helping themselves to some breakfast. Kate bit into an apple and peered over at the Slytherin table.

"I know this is uncharacteristic of me and we should never ever say this again about a Slytherin, but who is that gorgeous hunk of man flesh?!" Kate asked, her jaw dropping. Chelsea turned her head and looked over as well.

"Ha! Man flesh. You're starting to sound like Sirius," Lily said. "And that could be either a good thing...or a really really bad thing," she muttered. She chuckled and turned to look as well.

"Hmmm," Chelsea said, going back to her breakfast and pursing her lips. "That's Andrew, my brother, you know. How he made it into Slytherin, I'll never know." Lily and Kate returned to their breakfasts too.

"Even so, not like I'd ever date a Slytherin!" Kate said, appalled. "I'm not like Narcissa Black, or even Andrew's current beau, Clarice!"

"I hate her," Chelsea grumbled. Kate nodded pointedly and looked up to see the Marauders approaching.

"Besides, I have Sirius, now don't I!" she said as Sirius himself slid in next to her.

"That's right, babe! I'm one hot chunk of man flash," he growled seductively. Lily and Chelsea looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Sirius looked rather taken aback. "Well now!" he sputtered.

"Ha! Padfoot's finally been rendered speechless. I commend you, Walters!" James said as he and Remus sat down next to Lily and Chelsea.

"Damn good of you, Potter!" Kate returned, taking another bite out of her apple.

James smirked and slid his arm around Lily's waist.

"So, Evans, how 'bout that date that you've been putting off, eh?" he said, flashing her his famous grin.

"In your dreams, Potter, as I've said countless times before. Goodness! Sirius!" she whined. "Why did you have to get him pestering me! I would've been fine without a boyfriend after Amos Diggory broke up with me, you know." Sirius grinned and shoveled some eggs in his mouth. Lily sighed and quickly removed James's arm from around her waist.

The Head Boy and Girl, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett, came by, handing them all timetables for the year. The group read over them quickly and exchanged timetables to see what classes they shared.

"Ah, no," Chelsea moaned. "See here, we have Double Potions with the Slytherins for the third year in a row! I think Marulus just wants to punish us!"

"I'm sure he does," Remus commented knowingly. "It's common knowledge that Professor Marulus despises Gryffindors, especially, might I add, us," he said, gesturing to the group.

"Oh well, we have Charms with the Ravenclaws this year...on Monday! Oh goody, that's today!" Lily exclaimed, reading over her timetable. She was best in all of her classes, though closely rivaled by the others. She was the best witch in her year with the highest marks in all of her classes except one, Transfiguration, where James Potter had beaten her year after year. "Oh, and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs on Wednesday and Thursday. Good for you, Pete, you can see your girlfriend. And...hmmm, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on Monday and Friday for Potter, Remus, Chelsea, and I. God, that's with the Slytherins _again!_"

James chuckled as he watched the petite girl go on about their schedules. It was true that Sirius had told him to ask the girl out to make her feel better after a big Hufflepuff git had broken up with her, but by now he also had ulterior motives. He fancied her now, and not just because of her looks. He wasn't _that_ shallow. He loved her personality, everything about her. James had been harbouring this crush since the end of Fourth Year, and he was trying his hardest to finally make Lily see that he really wasn't as bad as she thought.

Remus's voice broke through his thoughts quite abruptly and James realised he had been staring at the same spot on the table for a rather long time.

"Sure, we'll meet in the library after classes. I'm sure Sirius and James would find it a nice new adventure, seeing as how they've never been before!" Remus said, exasperated.

"That's not true! I went that one time...you know...Lily was there! Lily, you tell them!" Sirius retaliated. Lily shook her head and chuckled lightly.

"Sirius, hun, that was when Kate and I decided to kidnap you and stuff you in the secret closet in the back of the library. That hardly counts!"

"You _kidnapped_ Sirius? When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed?!" James asked, feigning hurt.

"I was sort of ashamed, Prongs. Hey! You would be, too, if they tied you up and gagged you and stuffed you in some dark place with," he shuddered and lowered his voice to a whisper, "creepy crawlies!"

"Well, anyway," Remus began again, staring at Sirius with one eyebrow raised. "We can meet at around seven, after dinner, I suppose. Is that all right?" Everyone nodded as the bell rang, signaling the start of classes. They stood up and went their separate ways, Lily, James, Chelsea, and Remus to Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sirius to Divination, and Kate and Peter to Advanced Herbology II.

**

* * *

**

Later, the seven friends met in the library and settled themselves at a table near the back. Sirius looked around in awe a the immense amount of books and scrolls packed away on every shelf. The others smiled at the boy and took out their already massive amount of homework. They had been working for about an hour when Lily felt someone tickling her right hand with an eagle feather quill. She looked up and sucked in a breath, her face inches away from James's. He smirked and pointed down at a scrap of parchment with his quill. Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but opened the note anyway.

_Will you go out with me, now, Evans? I've been quiet alllllllllll day!!! Pretty please? With sugar on top?_

Lily sighed and scribbled a reply.

_No, you dork._

He looked at her again and realised she was glaring at him pointedly, as if to say "shut up now, before I hex your mouth shut with my evil spells...of dooooooom!!!" Well, that was what James thought the glare meant, although he could hardly imagine someone like Lily Evans actually saying "dooooooom!" with an evil, yet unbearably sexy, little cackle. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. This made Lily's glare harden.

_You know, babe, if looks could kill, I bet I'd be dead by now, hmmm?_

_And six feet under_, she wrote back. She smirked at him and went back to her essay on Chicken's feet and the many uses of them when pickled. Trust Marulus to give them some unbearable assignment.

_Please? Sil-vou-play? Or, however you spell that?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_, she wrote back.

_Hu?_

_Ugh! Never mind._

Lily giggled and started singing the song under her breath. James just stared at her.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi se soir? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?!" James raised an eyebrow, although he couldn't help but notice how unbelievably...lovely the song sounded coming from her light rose coloured lips.

"What're'you singing, Lily?" he asked quietly, making sure the others couldn't hear him talking to her.

"Oh!" She laughed lightly. "It's French."

"And...?" he asked impatiently.

"It's by Lady Marmalade. You know, Voulez-wous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Ah, no. What does it mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" She smirked. "Besides, Sirius probably knows. Ask 'im."

"Hey, Sirius!" James called. Sirius jumped out of his little trance and looked around for the source of the voice. "Sirius!" He looked at James. "What does...erm...what was it again, Evans?" Lily bit her lip to keep from laughing and look Sirius in the eye.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"Oui oui, Mademoiselle."

"Oh, monsieur, I'd love too," Lily said in a fake French accent. By now, everyone at the table was watching the two...especially James.

"A dance, Mme. Evans?" Sirius said suavely, standing up and offering his hand. Lily took it and stood up as well before Sirius pulled her in close. He slid his arm around her waist and tipped her back until her hair was brushing the floor. He pulled her up again and spun her out, then back in. Lily bowed and Sirius did a small curtsey to the cheers and applause of their friends. The two sat down and smiled at James.

"Well, that didn't explain a thing," the messy-haired boy said, smiling awkwardly and ruffling his hair. Lily _hated_ when he did that. She glared at him.

"Well, maybe this will help," Sirius said in his normal voice. "My bed or yours, Evans?" Lily covered her face with her hands and she could practically _feel_ James's glare directed toward the back of her head.

"Well, that was interesting," Remus commented. The group returned to their homework once more before Chelsea leaned over to Remus and beckoned him to come closer.

"Well, it's obvious that James was jealous, no?" she asked quietly. Remus nodded. "And I actually think Lily's acquired some feelings for the bloke. Notice how she's been letting 'im down easier this year."

"I _have _noticed. We should do something."

"I know. Perhaps we could all take the secret Marauder way out of the castle to Hogsmeade this weekend, since there's no Quidditch yet," she said, referring to the Wizarding sport, much like football. "It will be a chance to make those two spend as much time as possible in each others presense. Sigh. We could also do the typical and quite cliched Muggle game, Truth or Dare. It _does_ get it done right. You know, drop the bomb, make 'em snog, et cetera et cetera."

"I suppose. We've got to be careful about it, though. Lily's clever and James...well, let's just say that James is stupid enough to notice what's going on."

"Too true. All right, it's settled. Hopefully, we can get them to be friends by the end of the year, though I highly doubt they'll even let us get them that far! The lives of my friends!"

"Hard to believe it, isn't it?"

"Oui oui, monsieur! Oui oui!"

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter being revised! I hope to get it up about next weekend!**


	3. Damn Secrets

Hey everyone! Please read and review!!! I love feedback!  
  
-Red, On with the next chapter!!!  
  
Lily sat, sipping her hot apple cider she had nicked from the kitchens. She was completely engrossed in her favorite school book: The Book of Spells, Grade 5, and hardly noticed that Remus and Sirius had sat down with her.  
  
ÒHey Red, what are you reading?Ó Remus asked from the couch across from hers. He rarely used her nickname unless he was trying to goad her into talking to James again after having a huge row. Lily sighed and put down her book.  
  
ÒIf you think I am going anywhere near that prat, Potter, think again. IÕm reading my spells book, if you really wanted to know.Ó Remus and Sirius exchanged exasperated glances.  
  
ÒLooky, Red,Ó Sirius tried to reason with her, Òwe know Pottyhead is a huge dork and everything, but we just wanted to ask you if you wouldnÕt mind spending the afternoon this Saturday with him?Ó Lily glared at him.  
  
ÒWhy?Ó  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged more worried glances. They hadnÕt counted on this. ÒWell, we would be coming with you guys, and so would the rest of the Reds, but we just wanted to know if you had a problem with spending all day Saturday with him,Ó Sirius explained.  
  
ÒWell, fine, but IÕm still not going out with him. You can tell him that IÕd rather be eaten by the giant squid than go out with him, the arrogant prat!Ó  
  
ÒLooks like Prongs has got himself a new nickname,Ó Sirius said with a chuckle to Remus as they went back up to their dormitory. ÒNow for phase two in operation, drive Prongs and Red mad!Ó They laughed and got out their books for some last-minute studying.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒSo, Lil, ready for you day with James?Ó Kate raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
ÒGet a life, Kat,Ó Lily hissed. She threw a pillow at Kate and kept brushing her hair. It was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and the Six were all going into town together.  
  
ÒThen why did you dress up, hmm?Ó It was the truth. Lily was wearing black jeans, her favorite red shirt, and had even the sense to put on a little makeup. She blushed and looked away from the girls.  
  
ÒI am NOT looking forward to spending the whole day with that arrogant little prat!Ó she screamed.  
  
Chelsea now looked up and raised her brows at Lily. ÒBut you fancy him!Ó she exclaimed.  
  
ÒDo not.Ó Lily blushed even more, though, and ran down to the common room to escape the puzzled glances passed her way. I do NOT like James Potter, she thought. Yes you do, thought another part of her brain. She smiled, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about his tousled hair and playful eyes. She mentally slapped herself. I am not going to fall for Potter. He is the most stuck-up brat I have ever met. Then why do you gaze at him all the time? asked the truthful part of her brain. I donÕt! Yes, you do. You have since the end of last year, you know, when he kissed you on the cheek during Christmas. You blushed a hell of a lot more than when Remus kissed you on the cheek! I did not. Hey, why am I arguing with myself? This is weird.  
  
Suddenly Lily bumped into something very hard and covered in Quidditch robes.  
  
Potter.  
  
Great, just great. I run into him, right when IÕm thinking about him.  
  
ÒThinking about who?Ó James asked. She had obviously said the last part, Òthinking about himÓ out loud.  
  
ÒWho?Ó She blushed. ÒOh, no one.Ó James stared at her with a weird expression, then just shrugged.  
  
ÒWell, you should really look out for yourself. Running into a guy whoÕs just played Quidditch the whole day isnÕt a very good thing to do. I have a splitting headache from everyone yelling at me to just catch the damn snitch and end practice.Ó He laughed and Lily smiled. ÒLetÕs go back inside the common room, shall we?Ó He held out his arm to her and she took it. They skipped into the common room together, singing the muggle song, Following the Yellow Brick Road from the wizard of Oz.  
  
They were met with some very weird stares from Sirius and Remus. They both suddenly realized who they were holding hands with and stepped away from each other quickly, blushing and looking at the floor, very interested with the small Butterbeer stains left over from Quidditch parties last year.  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged interested glances. ÒWell, well, well. Look who decided to be jolly old friends all of the sudden,Ó Sirius laughed. Remus grinned mischievously and stood up.  
  
ÒThought you two werenÕt talking to each other,Ó Remus reasoned with them.  
  
ÒWe, er, we bumped into each other in the hall, yeah,Ó Lily said. ÒWell, IÕll see you all in a couple of minutes to go down to Hogsmeade. Can we go to Flourish and Blotts? I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book....Ó She hurried up to her dormitory and faced yet more weird stares from the Reds.  
  
ÒWhat was THAT all about?Ó Chelsea asked. She grinned as well. ÒOh! HAve you agreed to go out with Potter, yet?Ó  
  
ÒNo! Why would I want to go out with James?Ó She laughed nervously.  
  
ÒCalling him James now, too?Ó asked Kate. Lily blushed even more and went to her bed to bury herself in a book until later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Six made their way down to the entrance hall to await Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, to arrive with the list of students permitted to go to Hogsmeade. After checking off their names on the list, the Six walked along the path towards town and talked animatedly about where they should go first and what to buy. They all agreed that HoneydukeÕs would have to be the first visit of the day.  
  
After a restful day of shopping and hanging out, the Six wound their way to their favorite table in the Three Broomsticks, eating Chocolate Frogs and drinking Butterbeer.  
  
ÒSo, what should we do when we get back to the castle?Ó Sirius asked his friends. They all shrugged. ÒWell, how about we work on a prank to get back at the Slytherins for winning last yearÕs House Cup, hmm?Ó  
  
ÒSounds fun to me!Ó James said, excited. Lily sighed.  
  
ÒHonestly, they didnÕt do anything to you! Why donÕt you just leave them alone and get back at them by winning a Quidditch game for once in your lifetime!Ó She glared at James and Sirius. ÒLetÕs read, or something. We can go to the library and work on a new research project. How about the many uses of DragonÕs blood?Ó Everyone groaned, and Lily lost her smile. ÒFine. YOU think of something better.Ó She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.  
  
Chelsea, Remus, Kate, and Sirius exchanged glances. It was now or never.  
  
ÒHow about we have a muggle night?Ó suggested Kate. The others nodded in agreement. ÒWe can play muggle games and eat muggle food!Ó They started to get excited and looked at James and Lily with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
ÒFine,Ó they both said at the same time. Remus and Chelsea grinned at each other. This would be good.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒWhat game do you guys want to play first? Clue? Monopoly?Ó Chelsea asked. The Six sat in a circle on the floor of the MarauderÕs room, eating pizza and chips. They voted on Monopoly first. The four planners decided that if they wanted either of the lovesick puppies to realize their feelings for each other, they would have to take it slowly.  
  
They played Monopoly until they finished pizza and started on the ice cream they had gotten from the kitchens.  
  
ÒWhat now?Ó asked Kate, smiling mischievously. She looked at Chelsea and Remus, who nodded, telling her to go ahead and ask. ÒHow about Truth of Dare?Ó  
  
Both LilyÕs and JamesÕ faces went white and they frowned. They looked at each other and then back at the group, shaking their heads.  
  
ÒWell, the reasonable thing would be to vote on it,Ó Chelsea said. ÒMajority rules, weÕre playing.Ó She crossed her arms across her chest and nodded her head with finality. Both Lily and James gulped and agreed.  
  
ÒAllright, then, Kate! You go first!Ó  
  
Kate looked around the circle and stopped at Sirius. ÒSirius, truth or dare?Ó Sirius didnÕt hesitate to say ÒdareÓ. Kate grinned. ÒI dare you to...er...Ó she consulted Chelsea and Remus, then smiled. ÒI dare you to ask someone you like a lot on a date!Ó She grinned even wider.  
  
Sirius gulped and thought, why me? ÒFine. Kate, er, will you go on a date with me?Ó He closed his eyes, preparing for rejection. It never came. He slowly peeked through one eye and then opened both, smiling.  
  
ÒOk!Ó She grinned again and blushed a little. ÒYour turn.Ó  
  
Sirius gaze went around the circle and stopped on Lily. ÒRed, truth or dare?Ó  
  
Lily went stark white again and grimaced. ÒTruth,Ó she managed to whisper.  
  
ÒGood,Ó he said. He consulted Chelsea, Remus, and Kate. ÒWhat doÕyou guys think? should we go in for the kill?Ó They nodded gravely. ÒOkay.Ó He turned to Lily. ÒRed, hereÕs the question, whatÕs your deepest, darkest secret?Ó  
  
One lone tear managed to escape LilyÕs eyes before she looked down and mumble her answer.  
  
ÒWhat was that? CouldnÕt hear you!Ó Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
Lily gulped and looked back up, closing her eyes and holding her head high. ÒI like James Potter.Ó She gulped and went on. ÒI donÕt really hate him because I just want to be his friend but he always screws everything up!Ó She started sobbing. Sirius, Remus, Kate, and Chelsea turned to stare at James. He was looking at the floor with a lost expression on his face. Sirius put his arm around Lily.  
  
ÒItÕs ok, Red. No one can hate James. At least you didnÕt admit that you like him!Ó She raised her head to glare at him. ÒWell, you did say that, but not in the way I meant. You know, when you dream about some one every night, etc.Ó She just sobbed even more.  
  
Chelsea sighed, exasperated. ÒYou know, itÕs not a crime to like someone. I like James. we wouldnÕt be friends if I didnÕt, right? Now please stop crying and letÕs get on with the game. Lily, your turn.Ó She nodded and wiped away the tears.  
  
ÒRemus, truth or dare?Ó  
  
ÒThe latter, if you please,Ó he said, smiling kindly.  
  
ÒDare him to kiss Chelsea, Red,Ó Sirius said talking behind his hand to her while staring with narrowed eyes at Remus. Lily nodded.  
  
ÒI dare you to kiss Chelsea...er...how about, passionatly?Ó Lily smiled wickedly.  
  
ÒMe and my big mouth. Why did I have to pick dare?Ó Remus grumbled. Chelsea was frowning, deep in thought. She glared at the others, giving them looks that clearly meant, let us have some privacy, please, and stop oggling us like dolts. They obliged and pretended to be deep in consversation about Quidditch racing brooms. Chelsea and Remus smiled and blushed at each other before Remus brought her to him and kissed her passionately, hand on her cheek. They pulled away quickly after that, looking slightly flustered, their breathing ragged. They smiled, blushed, and looked down at the floor.  
  
Sirius, Lily, Kate, and James wooped and the game resumed. It was RemusÕs turn.  
  
He scanned the group and decided to pick on James a bit. ÒJames, truth or dare?Ó  
  
ÒDare,Ó he said, without hesitation.  
  
ÒI dare you to kiss the girl you like in this circle for,Ó he looked down at his watch, Òtwo minutes.Ó He smiled and his eyes traveled to Lily, who went white again. So she DOES know he fancies her, he thought. Though it IS rather obvious.  
  
The group resumed their conversation on new brooms and Lily tried to join in the talk.  
  
ÒUh, Red, youÕre kind of busy,Ó Sirius said, nodding his head towards James. Lily turned her head and looked at him, then back at Sirius.  
  
ÒWhat do you mean?Ó  
  
ÒWell, according to Remus, you two will be busy for about two minutes. Maybe you can resolve your dfferences. The world will be a whole better off without you two bickering.Ó He shrugged and smirked before turning back to argue with Kate which new model was the best they had at the Quidditch Supply Store in Hogsmeade which they had visited earlier.  
  
James tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned around and heard him mutter a quick sorry before pulling her into a forceful kiss. They stayed like that for a minute before Lily decided it was a losing battle and closed her eyes to enjoy the kiss. They could feel the group watching them, but didnÕt much care. It was just them.  
  
3, James put his hand on her cheek to deepen the kiss.  
  
2, Lily noticed how much she enjoyed kissing him, even though he WAS James Potter.  
  
1, They pulled away and didnÕt look at each other.  
  
ÒAhh! So cute! It must be a sign of lurv,Ó Sirius said in a mock-girl voice. Kate slapped him on the arm and pointed towards the two. At first no one noticed anything different, but they all smiled when they saw that JamesÕ and LilyÕs hands were still together. James and Lily were oblivious to the othersÕ smiles, reliving that first kiss they had shared in the five years that they knew each other. 


	4. The James Trance

Ok, the last chapter was pretty hectic, but since IÕm such a romantic, I couldnÕt help myself. Maybe thatÕll be the worst of it, dunno. I canÕt do anything more Ògrown upÓ with these characters cause my sister (sheÕs about 11) is reading over my shoulder, trying to catch every word of my story. eurgh. Anyway, the DA Club rocks! Kudos to every one of my friends, especially Chelsea and Kate (I used your guysÕs names for my fic. tee hee.)!!! Anyway, review as always, I havenÕt gotten any so far! Boo hoo!  
  
-Red, and the story resumes...  
  
ÒThat was certainly and eventful night, hmm?Ó Chelsea asked as they headed back to their dormitory for the night. Lily had been silent the rest of the night and just nodded when people talked to her. Chelsea and Kate had often caught her touching her lips and daydreaming while staring at the floor. They knew she had enjoyed it, even though she was surprised...not to mention upset with her friends for even SUGGESTING the dare.  
  
Lily nodded. ÒHmm, yes,Ó she said, put her hands to her lips again.  
  
ÒChelsea, did you ENJOY kissing Remus?Ó Kate asked with a wicked smile. Chelsea blushed and mumbled something inaudible. ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒHe-he, er, he asked me out after, you know,Ó she said, smiling and looking up at her two best friends.  
  
ÒAll right!Ó Kate exclaimed, punching the air with her fist. ÒI NEW he fancied you!Ó She did a little jig around the room, much to the embarassment of Chelsea.  
  
ÒAll right, all right! Just stop and IÕll tell you the details.Ó Kate stopped and sat down on her bed. Chelsea sighed. ÒIt was really nice. He was so sweet. As we were leaving, he brought me aside in the common room, remember?Ó Kate nodded. ÒWell, he asked me, poor thing, he was so nervous, if I wanted to go with him to Hogsmeade next time we have a weekend there. I said sure and then he made to leave, but turned around and kissed me again with his hand on my cheek like this,Ó she put her hand up to gently carress her cheek. ÒIt was really romantic!Ó She sighed again.  
  
ÒWow. I should have known. Speaking of knowing, who knew our Chelsea here was such a romantic, hu Lil? Lily?Ó Kate looked over at Lily who was lying back on her bed, touching her lips and staring up at the cieling. She glanced back and Chelsea and they both shrugged.  
  
ÒWhatÕs up, Lily?Ó Chelsea asked, though she new full well what was on the girlÕs mind. ÒYouÕre thinking about him arenÕt you?Ó  
  
Lily turned her head to face the girls. She looked distant, but very pleased with something. She nodded slightly and turned her back up towards the cieling.  
  
ÒWell, of course youÕre thinking about him, Lil. ItÕs quite expected, really. Was that the first time heÕs ever kissed you?Ó  
  
Lily scrunched her nose. ÒWell, yeah, unless you count that time at Christmas when he kissed my cheek under the mistletoe in the great hall.Ó She blushed, remembering.  
  
ÒOh, I remember that!Ó exclaimed Kate. ÒIt was so cute! He blushed like mad the rest of the night. HeÕs really cute when heÕs uncomfortable like that.Ó She made a face.  
  
ÒHmm, yes,Ó Lily said, distracted again. Chelsea took this as her chance to get what she wanted to hear out of Lily.  
  
ÒSo Lily, do you like James?Ó she said softly. Lily, not really listening, said a soft ÒyesÓ. ÒDo you dream about him at night and when your bored during class?Ó Lily sighed a ÒyesÓ again. Kate had now caught on. They were goading Lily into sharing what she was thinking with them without her even knowing it. Years later, they still did that to her. They called it the ÒJames TranceÓ because every time she started thinking about him, she automatically told the truth.  
  
Chelsea grinned wickedly. ÒDo you want to kiss him?Ó  
  
ÒYes.Ó  
  
ÒHold him?Ó  
  
ÒYes.Ó  
  
ÒDo you maybe, LOVE him?Ó  
  
She sighed again and whispered yes. Chelsea and Kate had to strain their ears to hear it. They smiled at each other and quietly went to get the Marauders. They had to see this. Seconds later, they all filed into the girlsÕ dormitory. It had been rather hard because the boys had to take turns levitating themselves to the top. They all filed around LilyÕs bed and stared at her distant face and glazed eyes.  
  
ÒWatch this,Ó Chelsea whispered. ÒLily,Ó she paused to think of a good question that Lily usually lied about. Her Herbology grades. She always told her friends that she didnÕt do as well as she liked, but had never told them the truth about it. They little group nodded in asent and Chelsea continued. ÒWhat did you get on your last Herbology test?Ó  
  
Lily sighed and said a small ÒExellent.Ó The group exchanged glances. Obviously, she had been doing better than she lead them to believe.  
  
It was Sirius who spoke next. ÒRed, did you enjoy today?Ó  
  
ÒYes.Ó  
  
ÒWhat was your favorite part?Ó He grinned wickedly.  
  
At that moment, she seemed to snap out of her reverie. She looked at all of them.  
  
ÒWhat? Did I sleep in? Did I miss a class?Ó She sat up and stared at her watch, then back at her friends. ÒWhat day is it? Have I been sleeping?Ó Then the realization of what had happened earlier that evening seemed to dawn on her. ÒOh,Ó she said quietly. ÒWhy are you all here?Ó They noticed that she refused to look at James.  
  
ÒObserving your little James Trance.Ó Kate sniggered after saying this. The look on LilyÕs face was hilarious.  
  
ÒWhat do you mean?Ó she narrowed her eyes at her friends.  
  
ÒItÕs like they gave you Veritaserum or a Truth Trance Potion. You were all weird and answered every question we asked you with the absolute truth. You know, your Herbology grades arenÕt that bad,Ó Chelsea said.  
  
ÒOh no. What did you ask me?Ó  
  
ÒWell, a lot about tonight.Ó She noticed LilyÕs face had gone white. ÒBut the Marauders only got to hear the one about your grades. No worries.Ó She smiled and LilyÕs face had regained at least some of its color. 


	5. Midnight Strolls

My stupid comments, as always! IÕve added about a bazilian people to my fav author list! Go read Ôem, they rock! Anyway, on with the torturing of souls! Mwahahahaha! I am SO evil! Read and Review as always! ^.^  
  
-Red, and so the sadness continues (even though I am having a jolly good time) (even though itÕs a stereotype, IÕm English, so I have every right to say Òjolly goodÓ! Take that, you...uh...weird people. ...wait, that would be insulting myself, I AM weird....)  
  
Hey, IÕm interesting in writing a songfic! What dÕyou all think? If yes, tell me how to write one, I need some pointers. IÕll keep writing this story, though.  
  
-------------  
  
The Six trudged down to the common room, thoroughly exhausted from the sets of tests rained down upon them throughout the week. It had been a month since the little ÒJames TranceÓ incident. James and Lily still refused to speak to each other. The only problem was that McGonigall had recently said that they would have Òstudy buddiesÓ for the rest of the year. Knowing only too well that Potter and Evans loathed each other, she would undoubtedly put them together.  
  
They were all sitting there in silence, obviously pondering what the weekend would ring and if they would pass their many tests. Chelsea was leaning her head on RemusÕs shoulder as he played chess against James (James was losing, as usually). Sirius was staring absentmindedly into the fire and tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. Kate was twirling her hair around her finger as she read the newest romance novel on the shelf of Flourish and Blotts. Lily, however, was bent over a parchment notebook, drawing Hogwarts Castle, dragons, and unicorns, her favorites, with a couple of old charcoal pencils. James had given these to her on her second birthday since she became friends with the Marauders and the Reds. James periodically glanced at her, noticing the way her fiery red curls framed her face and her emerald eyes shone bright, betraying her feelings at the moment. He was very pleased to note that she was using his birthday present to her.  
  
Remus sat back, grinning from ear to ear. He had just beaten James for the fifth time in a row.  
  
ÒSo, give up, Potter?Ó  
  
ÒYou wish!Ó James grinned. ÒI donÕt give up easily.Ó  
  
ÒStubborn ass,Ó Lily muttered under her breath.  
  
ÒWhat was that, Evans?Ó James growled. Everyone in the common room immediately tensed up. Their eyes darted from James to Lily and back, preparing for the worst.  
  
ÒI said, stubborn ass. You are a pathetic, conceited, stubborn ass.Ó She shrugged. ÒReally, Potter, you should be used to my comments by now.Ó  
  
He jumped up. ÒI am NOT as Òstubborn assÓ, as you so kindly put it!Ó Lily jumped up as well, letting the notebook and pencils fall to the ground. They glared at each other and then both stormed out of the common room and up to their dormitories.  
  
The whole common room was speechless. They had fought like this before, but they were surprised it had ended so fast.  
  
ÒReally,Ó Sirius mumbled, Òthey MUST have found some other way to communicate with each other.Ó He shook is head sadly. ÒThey need to work on their tempers.Ó Everyone nodded in agreement and continued with what they were doing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It wasnÕt until much later, at about ten oÕclock at night, did James gave up on sleep and decided to take a walk. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and jogged down the stairs that lead to the boys dormitories. He was walking towards the portrait hole when he sensed someone watching him as he crossed the room. He turned around to stare at Lily, who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire, her arms and legs crossed.  
  
ÒUp a bit late, arenÕt we?Ó she asked, contempt in her voice.  
  
James grimaced. ÒOh, and I suppose YOU have every right to be here as well,Ó he hissed. Lily grinned.  
  
ÒOf course I do, you dolt!Ó She sighed exasperatedly. ÒThis is my common room as much as it is yours.Ó  
  
James flashed her his trademark grin and ruffled his hair slightly. ÒWell, since weÕre both up, fancy going on a walk with me?Ó  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. ÒYes, but I bet as soon as we get outside, I bet youÕll abandon me and wait for Filch to catch me, hmm?Ó  
  
ÒYouÕve read my mind. Shall we?Ó He held out his hand and bowed in a mocking manner. Lily went over to him and slapped him on the arm before climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
As soon as they got outside, James grabbed LilyÕs arm and brought her back towards him. He quickly threw the cloak he was holding over both of them and pulled out a piece of blank parchment.  
  
ÒUh, Potter, why is there a cloak on top of us?Ó  
  
ÒShh. Invisibility cloak, family heirloom.Ó He took out his wand and tapped the parchment once. ÒI solemnly swear I am up to no good.Ó Right before their eyes, spidery black lines spread out across the parchment, starting at where JamesÕs wand tip was. It was a map of Hogwarts. Lily gasped and looked closer. Upon the map she could see tiny labeled dots moving about the castle. James pointed to the ones that said Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, FilchÕs cat. They were both in a tiny office located close to the Great Hall.  
  
ÒMischief managed,Ó James said again and tapped his wand tip to it once more. It was instantly cleared and her put it away.  
  
ÒWhere did you get that?Ó  
  
ÒWe made it.Ó He shrugged. ÒWe new all of the secret passages by the first week of school in first year. We decided to make a map of the school. Pretty impressive, hmm?Ó  
  
ÒIÕll say,Ó Lily breathed.  
  
ÒWell then, letÕs go.Ó James led her through many hidden passage ways hidden behind the tapestries. They finally made it to the entrance hall and went outside onto the extensive grounds at Hogwarts. They stopped when they reached the tree where the Six usually sat under by the lake and settled themselves comfortably against the tree trunk.  
  
ÒFeel better?Ó James asked after some time.  
  
ÒI guess,Ó she replied. Her voice sounded very distant to him. He looked over at her and realized that she must be in another one of those trances of hers.  
  
ÒWhy do you hate me?Ó  
  
She turned her head to look at him.  
  
ÒI donÕt,Ó she said, with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
ÒOh. Well, youÕve said you hate me before, so I thought it must be true.Ó  
  
ÒItÕs not. I wouldnÕt be your friend if I hated you now would I?Ó  
  
ÒWell, youÕve never really considered yourself as my friend, have you?Ó  
  
ÒI havenÕtÓ Lily suddenly snapped out of her reverie and inhaled sharply. ÒWhat am I doing here?Ó she asked.  
  
ÒWell, you went in to another one of those trances of yours.Ó  
  
ÒOh, yah.Ó She paused for a moment. ÒWhat did I say?Ó  
  
ÒEr, you said that you didnÕt really hate me or anything and that you and I were friends. You seemed a bit puzzled when I told you that we hadnÕt been friends before. It was pretty amusing really.Ó He grinned.  
  
ÒOh,Ó she didnÕt look too happy about this information but sighed contentedly anyway.  
  
ÒDo you want to go back, Lily?Ó James asked a minute later.  
  
ÒOk--hey! What did you say?Ó she asked him with a shocked voice.  
  
ÒI asked if you wanted to go back into the castle.Ó  
  
ÒNo, say exactly what you said.Ó  
  
ÒI said,Ó he paused a moment in thought. ÒDo you want to back, Lily? Oh.Ó He blushed and looked down at the grass.  
  
Lily smiled. ÒItÕs ok...er...James.Ó She blushed too. They got up and made their way back towards the castle.  
  
ÒWait, Lily,Ó James said, grabbing her wrist and turning her around to face him. He brought her close to him and kissed her passionately. Lily felt everything slide away as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After about a minute they broke apart, blushing furiously and looking at the ground. Lily smiled at James and they made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Overall, it had been a pretty eventful night. 


	6. Short, but Sweet

Ooo ooo! I love reviews! THANKS! I will try and fix all the typos and stuff, but it takes FOREVER to upload the next chapter! IÕll try and write more on the weekends and on some Wednesdays now. The only reason I could update today and yesterday was because I was sick, so sue me. Anyway, letÕs see just what the Marauders have to say about two certain peopleÕs new relationship. Sorry, but they arenÕt dating yet. I just HAD to sneak that kiss in there at the last minute. I am such a hopeless romantic! *sigh*  
  
-Red  
  
--------------  
  
Lily ran down the stairs from the girls dormitories with a smile on her face and ran right up to James, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He stood there shocked and stared down at the shorter redhead. Sirius and Remus were goggling at them with shocked expressions. They exchanged glances that clearly meant, what the hell was happening.  
  
Lily looked up at James, her arms still wrapped tightly around him and smiled. She stood on tiptoe to reach his face and planted a sweet little kiss to his lips. She then let go of him and skipped out of the common room and down to breakfast. James turned around and stared at her as she left.  
  
ÒWhat was THAT all about, Prongs?Ó Remus asked.  
  
James shook his head. ÒI havenÕt the slightest idea.Ó  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒSo, someoneÕs in a good mood this morning, hmm?Ó Sirius asked as he, Remus, James, Kate, and Chelsea sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Lily smiled cheekily at him and continued to eat her breakfast. ÒWell?Ó Lily looked up again.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒExplain yourself.Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt have to if I donÕt want to,Ó she said in a singsong voice.  
  
ÒWhat happened?Ó asked Chelsea.  
  
ÒYou obviously missed the little incident in the common room!Ó Sirius laughed.  
  
ÒDo tell!Ó said Kate and Chelsea together, leaning into the group.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Sirius whispered the rest to them and the girls started giggling madly.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó asked Lily defensively.  
  
ÒWell, you two are getting along quite nicely, arenÕt you?Ó The four of them laughed loudly and scooped more scrambled eggs onto their plates. Lily shrugged and James chuckled nervously before picking at his food again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒI have already told you about your Òstudy buddiesÓ? All right. Now the pairs will be: Chelsea P. and Remus L., Kate A. and Sirius B.,Ó Professor McGonigal went on for some time before coming to the last pair. ÒLily E. and James P. Now I expect all of you to work well together. Now, for your first assignment, I want you all to do a short research project on Animagi. I expect no less than two feet of parchment on it.Ó Professor McGonigal finished speaking and everyone in the room started packing up their bags and heading to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
ÒOh man!Ó Sirius groaned when they claimed their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. ÒWe just had a week full of tests and now this?Ó  
  
ÒYou shouldnÕt be complaining, Padfoot,Ó said Remus, who had his nose in a very large volume of ÔPotions for the Young WerewolfÕ. ÒYou could write about TEN feet of parchment on Animagi already.Ó  
  
ÒWhat are you reading, Remus?Ó Chelsea asked, leaning across the table.  
  
ÒOh, uh, nothing. Just a potions book.Ó Remus picked up the book and tried to put it in his bag, but Chelsea was to fast.  
  
ÒHmm, ÔPotions for the Young WerewolfÕ. Interesting title. IÕm rather fascinated by werewolves, myself. I think it would be quite exciting to meet one! Can I borrow this book after youÕre done with it?Ó Remus blushed and mumbled a quick yes. James and Sirius started laughing.  
  
ÒSo guys, what do you want to do on our free afternoon?Ó Sirius asked the group. This year they were given Monday and Friday afternoons off, much to the joy of the Marauders [Red--I HATE Peter. Die Peter die! He died and is not in this fic. ^.^].  
  
ÒWell, Lily and I were going to work on our project down by the lake,Ó James said.  
  
ÒYah, and I was going to go to the library with Chelsea to do some extra research,Ó said Remus.  
  
ÒOk, then. Kate, do you want to work on the project, then?Ó  
  
ÒSure thing, Sirius,Ó Kate said, laughing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒWell, James, weÕve gotten quite a lot done! How come you know so much about Animagi?Ó Lily asked, putting down her quill and sitting back to rest on the tree trunk.  
  
ÒOh. I just do. IÕve always wanted to become one. WeÕve been trying for a while now,Ó James said, trying to sound like it wasnÕt a big deal.  
  
ÒHmm. I could help you. IÕve always wanted to become one, also. IÕve done a fair amount of research on how to become one, myself,Ó Lily said, picking up a blank piece of parchment and drawing on it with her quill and ink.  
  
ÒWhat are you drawing, er, Lily?Ó James asked, leaning over her shoulder to peer at the drawing. ÒItÕs very good.Ó  
  
ÒOh! Thanks,Ó she said, smiling and blushing furiously.  
  
James chuckled. ÒYou donÕt have to blush! ItÕs just a compliment!Ó He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her slightly to face him. ÒYou never used to blush when I complimented you.Ó  
  
ÒWell, itÕs different now. I mean, now that weÕre being civil with each other.Ó She smiled up at him.  
  
ÒOh, ok. You know, IÕve been trying to be friends with you for years.Ó  
  
ÒHmph. Obviously! YouÕve only been trying to go out with me for the past year!Ó  
  
ÒWell, you always say no!Ó He thought for a moment. ÒWell, would you want to go out with me, now? I mean, you know, now that weÕre friends and not bickering all the time.Ó  
  
ÒWho said we arenÕt going to fight anymore?Ó Lily saw the look on his face and laughed. ÒSure.Ó  
  
ÒSure, what?Ó  
  
ÒYou asked me if I wanted to go out with you, as a friend, and I said sure.Ó Lily smiled.  
  
ÒOh, ok.Ó  
  
ÒWhat is it?Ó  
  
ÒWell, itÕs just that you havenÕt ever said yes before. I thought youÕd never change your mind.Ó  
  
ÒWell, I have now.Ó  
  
ÒGood,Ó James said softly. He leaned his head down to meet her and planted a small, but sweet kiss to her lips. 


	7. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

So, on with the story, I guess. Hoped you like the ending of the last chapter. I thought it was pretty sweet. I really need to think of a better plot, though! Any ideas? This story is in the ÒplotlessÓ stage as I like to put it. ItÕs actually rather sad. Once I wrote a Ron/Hermione fanfic that was 28 pages long, plotless, and far from finished! Argh. Anyway...  
  
-Red  
  
---------------------------  
  
Lily and James ducked their heads and through the portrait hole and into the common room, hand in hand. Lily kissed James on the cheek quickly and ran up to the girls dormitories, a smile on her face. James went over to Sirius and James who were sitting on the couch, watching them. James smiled triumphantly and sat down on the couch next to theirs.  
  
ÒSo, I asked Lily out,Ó he said after some time.  
  
ÒAgain?Ó prodded Sirius.  
  
ÒYup!Ó  
  
ÒAnd...Ó Remus said, exasperated.  
  
ÒShe said yes this time.Ó  
  
ÒObviously,Ó said Remus, putting his head in his hands, annoyed by their feeble attempts to point out the obvious.  
  
ÒYes, Sir Point-out-the-obvious-alot!Ó Sirius sighed.  
  
James hit him and grinned. ÒYah, I am and proud!Ó He stood up and wooped loudly. Everyone in the common room turned to look at him. ÒSorry!Ó he yelled. ÒBut IÕm REALLY happy because Lily said yes!Ó He started jumping up and down on the couch and screamed Òyes!Ó over and over again. The other students in the common room laughed and congratulated him on finally getting Lily to like him.  
  
ÒWell, IÕve had enough of that,Ó said Remus, standing up and leaving the common room.  
  
ÒRight behind you, buddy!Ó Sirius said, leaving James jumping around the common room like the idiot he is.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily had kissed James on the cheek and ran up to her dormitory with a huge grin on her face.  
  
ÒWell girls, IÕve said yes and this weekend IÕm going out with James!Ó she cried as soon as she closed the door behind her. Kate and Chelsea screamed and ran to hug their best friend.  
  
ÒOh, tell us how he asked you!Ó screamed Kate.  
  
ÒWas it romantic?Ó asked Chelsea.  
  
ÒYou guys, it was James! When is he EVER romantic?Ó  
  
ÒAll the time! Duh! WeÕve only been trying to tell you for the past year that he was a good guy and a total hottie!Ó  
  
Lily blushed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She sighed. ÒOk, fine. It was a little romantic. We were down by the lake working on our project, right? Well, we had just finished and so I started drawing. He said he liked my drawing and I blushed. Then he told me that I never used to blush around him, right? So I said that it was different now because weÕre friends. He just asked me out because he since things are different between us, why not? I HAD to say yes. I donÕt know why, but it definitely surprised him. Hell, it surprised ME! Then he just leaned down and kissed me. It was short, but sweet.Ó The two girls sighed.  
  
ÒWell, that IS romantic, Lil,Ó Chelsea said. ÒI wish someone asked me out like that. Oh...wait. Remus did.Ó She smiled jokingly. Kate slapped her arm and they both started to giggle madly.  
  
ÒWell, anyway, I think he is taking me to the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend. I canÕt wait. We are going to sit together during dinner today, too. We just need to fix a few things on our project. Well girls, I think IÕll go down to the common room. IÕll just leave you to giggle and whatever girlie things you want to do.Ó She smiled and left the dormitory.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Professor Mcgonigal looked around the Transfiguration room and couldnÕt help but laugh. Many of the little groups were bickering. She looked over to where Lily and James were sitting and stared. They werenÕt fighting like all the other groups. In fact, they seemed to be getting along just fine. They were both bent over their piece of parchment, talking in hushed voices and pointing things out to each other. There were about a hundred little symbols all over the parchment. She walked over to them.  
  
ÒWhat are you two doing over here?Ó she asked when she reached their desk.  
  
ÒOh, hello professor. We are working on our Ancient Runes work. We have to translate these symbols. We decided to work together because we each have part of it done. ItÕs actually quite fun!Ó Lily said, pointing at the parchment. James was still bent over it, deep in thought. Professor McGonigal noticed that they both had little ink stains all over their hands.  
  
ÒAnd why in this class?Ó  
  
Lily scrunched up her nose. ÒBecause we already finished our report three days ago.Ó She smiled, looking very pleased with herself.  
  
ÒHmm.Ó Professor McGonigal found it very strange that they all of the sudden got along so well. ÒWell, keep up the good work,Ó she said, walking back to the front of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You will not believe what has happened to me! I think I am going soft or something because I finally agreed to go out with Potter, yes, James Potter. My longtime arch nemesis. WeÕre friends now and heÕs kissed me three times now. Three! Well, two were of his own free will. The first was when we were playing that muggle game, Truth or Dare, about a month ago. Well, now our relationship is just peachy. WeÕre more dating like friends instead of like girlfriend/boyfriend. I canÕt help but hope that maybe someday IÕll be able to admit my real feelings for him. ThereÕs no denying it now, IÕve fallen head over heels for the guy and boy do I hate it. Kate and Chelsea are teasing me a ton about it. As for James, yes, IÕve started calling him James now, he is in a very good mood. He keeps smiling every time he sees me and we havenÕt fought since the day before I said yes to his, uh, very persistent question. HeÕs been asking me for the last year! Anyway, heÕs calling me right now, we have to finish translating our Ancient Runes homework. Oh, by the way, we totally surprised Professor McGonigal in class today because we were the only group of people not fighting. Yup! She assigned us Òstudy buddiesÓ a while ago and IÕm JamesÕs. I think she made us partners just because I am probably the only one who can control his antics. itÕs quite funny really.  
  
Anyway, I better get going, James is going to be pissed if I make him wait for dinner. We swore weÕd finish our homework before dinner today. Ha! Well, I guess IÕll write in a couple of days.  
  
Lily  
  
BTW, I have a new nickname! Sirius has been calling me Red for a while, so now itÕs just my nickname! I like it!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÒLily,Ó someone whispered off in the darkness. ÒLily, hey, Lily.Ó Someone shook Lily gently. ÒLily, wake up! Please! ItÕs Remus!Ó  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes and jumped when she say a pair of amber ones in front of her.  
  
ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó she asked James.  
  
ÒItÕs Remus. We need your help! HeÕs really hurt, IÕll explain on the way.Ó James tossed her a jacket and they ran down to the common room. Sirius was already there. James threw the invisibility cloak over the three and took out the map. ÒI solemnly swear I am up to no good. ok, coastÕs clear. LetÕs go!Ó  
  
ÒWhere are we going, James?Ó Lily asked quietly.  
  
ÒThe Shrieking Shack.Ó  
  
ÒYou mean the old haunted one in Hogsmeade?Ó  
  
ÒHmm, yes. But itÕs not haunted. You have to swear not to tell anyone.Ó They had made it to the entrance hall by then.  
  
ÒI swear,Ó Lily said quietly.  
  
James sighed. ÒRemus is a werewolf, ok? No, shh!Ó he said when Lily gasped. ÒAnd weÕre Animagi, ok? Just, donÕt tell. Remus hurt himself, though.Ó They had made it to the Womping Willow on the grounds near the Care of Magical Creatures class. Lily looked up and gasped again. A full moon. 


	8. Full Moon

Uh oh! ItÕs a full moon! Gack! WhatÕs going to happen? Only one way to find out! Now read and review, I say! Read and review! Mwahahahaha!  
  
-Red  
  
----------------  
  
ÒHurry,Ó Lily breathed, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Remus, hurt. Lily ducked out from under the cloak and took off running towards the Womping Willow.  
  
ÒLily, wait!Ó James and Sirius called after her, running behind her. As they ran, they transformed into a big black dog and a stag. Lily turned to look as the dog and the stag passed her and realized the connection between their nicknames and the forms their bodies took as Animagi.  
  
ÒPadfoot, Prongs,Ó she whispered, running faster. ÒMoony!Ó  
  
The dog darted through the swishing branches of the tree and hit a knothole with its paws. The tree immediately froze and the dog disappeared through the passageway that had just been reviled. The stag and Lily too disappeared through the passage, the stag taking the form of James again.  
  
ÒCome on, Lily!Ó James said, taking her hand and dragging her deeper into the tunnel. After a couple of minutes, they emerged to find themselves in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
ÒWhere is he?Ó Lily asked. Sirius and James turned to look at her. She was practically in tears and her face was completely white.  
  
ÒThis way,Ó said Sirius gruffly. They lead her upstairs and Sirius stopped pointing to a door in the middle of the hall. Lily gulped. Was she really going to do this? I mean, I am going to face a fully grown, agitated werewolf. She hesitated, then slowly walked to the door and laid a hand on the handle. She laid her ear on the door quickly. Silence. She was about to turn the knob when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a head of messy black hair with amber eyes.  
  
ÒLily...be careful.Ó James looked really worried.  
  
ÒI will.Ó  
  
James sighed and stepped back. Lily turned the knob.  
  
The sight in front of her was horrible. There was blood all over the ground and on parts of the wall. She spotted Remus lying in a heap in the far corner of the room. Thankfully, he had changed back into a human. She gasped and ran over to his lifeless body, tears in her eyes. Sirius and James looked in with wide eyes and then followed Lily.  
  
Lily observed him for a moment and then sat back on her heels. ÒSirius, go and get bandages and a healing potion from the Madame PomfreyÕs. James, go and get some water and a clean wash cloth.Ó Sirius and James dashed from the room.  
  
Lily leaned over Remus and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. ÒOh, Remus,Ó she breathed, letting a lone tear escape and fall onto his cheek. She could hear Remus gasp for breath once and try and move his head to look at her.  
  
ÒLily?Ó  
  
ÒYah....Ó  
  
ÒThanks,Ó he said weakly before dropping back in to unconsciousness once more.  
  
Lily smiled slightly, a smile that did not reach her eyes, and turned as James came dashing into the room.  
  
ÒThanks,Ó she said quietly. James sat down next to her and watched her begin to clean RemusÕs wounds with gently and steady hands. She was frowning and every so often, he heard her sniff.  
  
A few minutes later, Sirius returned with three bottles in his hands and many bandages. Lily took them from him and set to work, giving Remus the potions and wrapping RemusÕs wounds with the soft fabric. She then stood up and took out her wand.  
  
ÒOk, IÕll try as best I can to heal some of the wounds.Ó Lily sniffed again, and James and Sirius looked up at her again. ÒWingardium Leviosa,Ó she levitated him. ÒIncantatio,Ó he stopped bleeding. ÒBreakeum Imendo,Ó his one broken leg glowed a soft purple light and then straightened, the bones back in place. She let a few tears escape again. ÒLetÕs go.Ó The four went downstairs, careful not to bump Remus into the wall. They walked through the tunnel, Sirius turning into a dog again and running out to tap the knothole for the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The common room was silent the next morning. It was a Sunday so no one had any classes. Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily were sitting on the couch, staring into the fire.  
  
Finally Lily asked what had been on her mind since last night. ÒWhy didnÕt you tell me?Ó  
  
ÒTell what?Ó James asked weakly.  
  
ÒAbout, you know.Ó  
  
ÒOh. ItÕs just, we havenÕt told anyone else, except Peter Pettigrew, who we needed to become one with us so he could reach the knothole, thought Sirius has it down pretty well.Ó  
  
ÒBy the way...where IS Peter?Ó  
  
ÒWe donÕt know,Ó said Remus.  
  
ÒWe think he died,Ó commented Sirius.  
  
ÒYup. Just went off and got himself blown up or something,Ó added James.  
  
ÒVery funny, you two,Ó Lily said, laughing quietly.  
  
ÒWell, actually, heÕs been hanging out with other people,Ó Remus put it in.  
  
The four of them laughed and then decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
ÒWhere have you all been?Ó asked Chelsea when the Marauders and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. They had decided it would be better not to eat that morning and just discuss what had happened last night.  
  
ÒOh,Ó Remus said, ÒWe were talking.Ó He waved his hand dissuasively. ÒWhat have you and Kate been doing all morning?Ó he asked kindly.  
  
ÒHomework, mostly,Ó said Kate. She smiled. ÒWe have been in the library, etc. Sometimes just to pass the time. You know...it IS kind of getting boring, now that everyone is so busy with homework and everything. We havenÕt pulled any major pranks in at least two months!Ó She sighed and grabbed a muffin from the basket in the middle of the table.  
  
ÒHmm, yes,Ó said Sirius. ÒHow about, we all go down to the grounds by the lake today and practice our dismissing spells using balloons filled with water, like the muggles use!Ó He sounded very excited.  
  
ÒSirius, theyÕre called water balloons, you dolt,Ó Lily said, exasperated.  
  
ÒThanks, Red,Ó Sirius said, acting as though her words were a huge compliment.  
  
ÒYou welcome, Padfoot.Ó She grinned and the Marauders got her meaning. 


	9. Dressrobes and Dates

Hey everyone! There has been a general plea for more romance, so...you wish is my command! Yah, there were also some complaints about how I rushed the Remus scene. Yeah, I felt like that too and I know Madame Pomfrey knows about him. It's just that James and Sirius don't want to get in trouble for going to the Shrieking Shack with him every month. As Remus says in Prisoner of Azkaban, Dumbledore trusted me and I did not want to let him down by saying that I dragged three innocent students with me where they were in pretty grave danger, or something like that. Anyway, point proven. Happy reading!!!  
  
-Red  
  
---------------------------  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊThe Six sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, awaiting dinner. They had had a very fun afternoon playing with the waterbaloons. They had also dared each other to jump in the lake and swim around with the Giant Squid. Now they were sitting, waiting for their food to appear when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, stood up.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊInstantly, silence fell over the room.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"This year, we have decided to hold a Christmas Ball for all fourth through seventh years as a goodbye and good luck to the sevent years." At this there was a polite spat of applause from the house tables. "It will also be a good event to promote house unity!" He clapped loudly.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊFood suddenly appeared and the four houses tucked in. Dumbledore sat down, smiling, and turned to Profesor Sprout, the Hebology teacher, as she obviously said something funny.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Oh, goodie!" shrieked Kate. "This is going to be so fun! We have to go into Hogsmeade this weekend to look for dress robes. Only two weeks until the last day of term, so we've got not ime to lose!" She looked absolutely excited.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Calm down, Kat. It's only a ball," Chelsea said, exasperated. After a couple of seconds, though, neither could keep a straight face and burst into giggles. Remus sighed and whispered to James and Sirius.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Girls, really."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Know just how you feel, mate," Sirius said, patting him on the back.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"No you don't."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Oh yah, right."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊRemus nodded curtly to prove his point. "So, James, who are you going to ask?"  
  
"What?" He looked up from his food, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"You know, for the BALL...?" Remus smiled  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Oh, I don't know...."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I know," said Sirius, grinning wickedly and nodding towards Lily and her friends, who were deep in conversation about dress robes and dates.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJames huffed.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"She'll never say yes."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"She kissed you, for goodness sake!" Sirius yelled with a strangled voice. ÒBesides, arenÕt you two going out this weekend anyway.Ó  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊJames frowned.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"You know, as amazing as it is, I agree with Sirius...for once," Remus said sadly.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Why thank you, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed happily. Remus frowned and glared at him.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊChelsea got up and tapped Remus politely on the shoulder.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Are you coming? We have to patrol the corridors tonight." She smiled and   
  
Remus got up.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Yah. See you all later," Remus said with one final nod towards Lily. He mouthed the words "ask her now! Now, you fool!" as he and Chelsea left the Great Hall.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"So," Remus said as they walked to the halls they were patrolling. "Are you excited about the ball?" She laughed. "Yah, I know. Stupid question. Who are you going with?"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"No one yet."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊGood." He paused. "Good, because I was kinda hoping you would go with me."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊShe smiled. "Ok."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Really?"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I wouldn't go with anyone else." They both started laughing and talked the rest of the night, about books and homeowork, the ball, and even Quidditch, whitch surprised   
  
Remus since he didn't know one thing about the game. He was glad for once, that he spent most of his time around Quidditch talking fools.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Lily." Lily groaned and turned over. "Lily," the voice said again. Lily slowly sat up.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"What do you want?" she asked James, annoyed.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"You to go to the ball with me?"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"What?" she said sleepily.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Will you? I've been thinking about it all night. Please?"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Uh, ok...."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Cool. Thanks Lily. Lily?" Lily was silent. James shrugged. "Asleep again."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Hey Lily."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Hello James," Lily said the next day as she walked past the couches in the common room, where the Marauders sat, playing chess and eating Chocolate Frogs.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"So, you said yes, did you?" asked Sirius incredulously.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊLily froze and turned around.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Yes to what, might I ask."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"You might," said Sirius in a mock-dignified voice. "And to answer your question, yes to going with James to the ball, of course!" said Sirius shrugging and eyeing her impatiently.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"I-I did?" she asked, stunned.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Yup," said Sirius. James nodded his head.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"When?"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Last night, around...er...11 pm," he answered.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊLily smacked her forehead. "Well, DUH! I was asleep!"  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Oh."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Told ya, Prongsie." Sirius grinned crazily. "Hey, Red, if you don't want him, I'm available." Lily gave him a withering glare. "Point well taken. Padfoot will keep his big fat...juicy...mouth shut."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Sirius!" she cried, exasperated.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Fine," he grumbled. "Fine."  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Well, will you go with me anyway?" James asked hopefully. He tried to give her the puppy dog face.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊLily scoffed. "Well, since I'm not going with anyone else...fine," she said, sighing and turning around, heading out of the common room.  
  
ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ"Yes!" cried James. 


	10. It's a Date

So, anyway...er...I guess you all saw the icky reviews my sis gave.... Eurgh, wish I could delete those. She is so weird...not like I'm any different, though. Ok, I thought that for this chapter, Lily and James should go on their little "friends" date. There should be more romance in this chapter. Speaking of chapters, is the length of my chapters long enough so far? I know that I would like them a bit longer, but that's just me. If you wouldn't mind giving me your opinion if you want to review this chappie. Thanks!  
  
-Red  
  
"So Lily, we heard that you and James are going to the ball together, is that right? You can't blame us for asking, we didn't really get the information from a reliable source, did we, Chelsea?" said Kate when Lily walked into their dormitory. She looked extremely pleased with herself for uncovering this bit of information and was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Lily nodded curtly and went to sit down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Guess who told us?"  
  
"Sirius," she said offhandly, dismissing the topic.  
  
"Yes...." She said sadly, clearly hoping that she had known something Lily had not about the Marauders.  
  
"I was already going out with him this weekend, didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Well yes, but I couldn't help but wonder if you two were going to be more than friends just yet. You don't know how long we've been waiting for you guys to stop fighting. Really, you guys should at least stop bickering all the time."  
  
"I'm not complaining, Kate, but if you perhaps decided to pay attention to what was going on around you, you would know already that we made a truce quite a while ago."  
  
"Well, I HAVE always been something of a daydreamer...but I didn't know I was THAT bad!" she said, annoyed.  
  
Lily and Chelsea laughed and the three started talking about what dresses they should get that weekend.  
  
"Lily! LILY!!! James is waiting for you! He says he's going to leave without you if you don't come down in five minutes!!!" Kate yelled up to Lily, who was in their dormitory, changing for their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well you just tell him that he can cool his little ass and wait for me or else I'm not going to the ball with him!!!" she yelled back down. She distinctly heard James yelp from the common room.  
  
Lily smiled at her self in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty good. She was wearing her favorite pair of blue jeans, a light blue striped tank top, a black hooded sweater with a blue logo on it, and her favorite white, red, silver, and black sneakers. She had pulled her red hair into to low pigtails and clipped a flower at the tie on each one. She had also decided to apply her shimmery blue eye shadow, mascara, and some clear lip gloss. [BYW: that's what I'm wearing today, couldn't think of anything else! ^.^] She grabbed her black purse with the many pins and key chains on it and ran downstairs to the common room where everyone was waiting.  
  
The Marauders and the Reds were standing there, an impatient look on their faces.  
  
"Finally!" sighed Kate, throwing her hands up in the air and showing her extreme dislike of having to wait to go shopping.  
  
Lily smiled and greeted everyone before they made it down to the entrance hall where they had to line up to go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"You look nice, Lily."  
  
"You, too, James, but this is what I where every day...well, I take that back. I have to wear a uniform most of the time." She scrunched up her nose and made a disgusted face.  
  
James laughed and they started walking down the lane to Hogsmeade. Obviously, the others did not wait for them.  
  
"So, er, where do you want to go?" James asked politely.  
  
"How about the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
James sighed, relieved.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it's just that I thought you were going to make me take you to that stupid girlie tea room place." He made a face and Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I hate that place as well. It's really stupid."  
  
"Yah, don't count on me taking you there for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Who said anything about me going out with you on Valentine's Day? Geez, that's like asking for trouble!" She smiled at him. "Oh, don't be so sad. Who knows, anything can happen!" she replied when she saw the look on his face.  
  
James smiled. "Good. I was going to ask you in February, but I guess we got that over with." He chuckled lightly. "So, the Three Broomsticks it is.  
  
They walked down the streets in Hogsmeade until they made it to a crowded pub that was already decorated with Christmas decoration including tinsel, a Christmas tree, gold streamers, and even fake snow. Lily and James walked in and took their group's normal seat near the window in a corner of the room. A pearly looking witch came up to them and asked what they wanted.  
  
"Two Butterbeers, if you please," Lily said politely. The witch smiled and nodded before going to the back of the store to get their orders.  
  
"So, Lily, er, you wanted to go shopping with your friends, no?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Well, we can go after this if you want."  
  
"Ok, but I'd like it if you accompanied me to Flourish and Blotts first. We can get Christmas presents there," she replied cheerily.  
  
"Ok!" He looked a little more excited about this proposition. Lily could easily tell that he wasn't one of those sappy goes-shopping-with-his- girlfriend types. Hey, she thought, since when did I think of him as a boyfriend? He's definitely not mine. We're just here to hang out like best friends are supposed to. I wonder what he's thinking right now.  
  
Good, I'm definitely not that sappy goes-shopping-with-my-girlfriend type, he thought. Hey, since when is she my girlfriend? We already agreed that we're here only as friends so she's definitely not my girlfriend. I wonder what she's thinking right now.  
  
They stared at each other for a couple of minutes, neither one of them breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, we better go," said Lily hurriedly after they had finished their drinks. They got up and left the Three Broomsticks and ran through the snow to Flourish and Blotts. [Oops, forgot to mention that it was snowing but not very much so the Three Broomsticks wanted to add some more snow to their roof.]  
  
"There you two are!" said Kate, running over to them as Lily and James approached. "We've been waiting so that we could go get our dress robes!" They were outside a very dressy store filled to the brim with dress robes of different colors. Lily said a quick goodbye to James, kissing him on the cheek, and she, Kate, and Chelsea ran into the store.  
  
Lily immediately went over to a rack that had emerald green robes. She picked out a few of those and then in turn went to the white and lavender racks. She, Kate, and Chelsea ran to the back of the store and into the dressing rooms to try things on. Lily like a lot of the ones that she got and they all fit fine, but she especially loved one that was dark emerald green with gold and silver ribbons and stitching (you could change it to fit your mood), another that was a lighter green and had silver leaves all over it, and yet another one that was white with gold ribbons.  
  
"Well, which one do you like the best?" she asked her friends as they stood in the back of the store, deciding.  
  
"I like the green ones. The white one is to wedding-ee. Poor James, he'll think you are going to marry him or something," Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. What do you think, Chelsea?"  
  
Chelsea looked at the dresses for a minute before deciding.  
  
"I like the green ones. Get them both so that you'll have some for next year, if we need them."  
  
Satisfied with their purchases, the three girls skipped back to the Three Broomsticks top meet up with Sirius, James, and Remus before going back up to the castle. 


	11. A Common Consent

Hey all, sorry I haven't written in a while but I getting complaints about it so I'll post what I have of this chapter. Hope you like it, especially Chelsea, who has been asking me every day if I have updated or not. So, without further ado, I present the Yule Ball and chapter 11! Enjoy!  
  
-Red  
  
"Oh my God, Lily. Absolutely stunning. He won't know won't know what hit him," Kate breathed as she stepped back and admired her work. She had completely transformed Lily. Lily reached up to clip her auburn hair back. She twirled slowly in front of the mirror and gazed at her pretty reflection. She had to admit, she looked good.  
  
The three girls looked at each other and smiled. Chelsea was wearing lavender robes that had misty leaves printed on them. She had her long, blond, curly hair down and it reached the bottom of her back. Kate was wearing crimson robes and her brown and gold straight hair was in a tight bun at the nape of her neck.  
  
They all grabbed their cloaks and went downstairs to meet James, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Hey girls," Sirius said when they came down to the common room.  
  
They grinned and went to stand by their dates.  
  
"Shall we?" James asked politely, holding out an arm for Lily.  
  
"We shall," she answered, taking the arm he offered. They all wandered down to the Entrance Hall, laughing and joking. Many heads turned to watch as they passed, not because they all looked so good, but because they were all getting along. Lily Evans and James Potter, actually walking down the hall...together. Many thought it a disaster waiting to happen. Others just thought that it was good the hall wasn't in ruins yet.  
  
They entered the hall and it immediately took their breath away. There were candles floating all around, tiny fairies flitting here and there. The snow seemed to fall lightly down upon them but it disappeared before it touched their heads. The floor had been transfigured into grass and white flagged stones that shone with glassy dew. It was magical. Even the tables were decorated in fair, shimmery table clothes.  
  
Awestruck, they made their way to a table near the dance floor where soft elven music played. They took another look around the hall and noticed that the walls were covered in leafy trees that shone with the fairies around the room. They had done a good job decorating.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Lily?" James asked tentatively.  
  
"I love dancing," she replied fervently as James grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
They reached the dance floor that was white stone and smiled at each other. Lily snaked her arms around his neck and they began to dance to the sweet music filtering around the room. Now they were attracting many stares, but the two didn't seem to notice. They were soon the only two dancing as everyone in the hall turned to see with shocked faces, Lily Evans and James Potter dancing together.  
  
The song ended and Lily smiled. James lowered his head and kissed her passionately [there's some romance for you people, since you wanted more. See the reviews...]. Dumbledore stood up and started clapping. Soon everyone in the hall too started clapping politely and the room was filled with laughter and cheers as Lily and James pulled apart.  
  
"Talk about embarrassing," Lily whispered in his ear.  
  
After a minute, the ruckus died down and Lily pulled James back towards their table. James was extremely happy. He had kissed the girl he had loved for years and she hadn't hit him or yelled at all. Tonight was going to be a good night, he thought.  
  
"Hey James, ol' buddy, ol' pal," Sirius said as James and Lily sat down.  
  
"What?" James asked, distracted.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sirius mumbled when the food appeared.  
  
"Oh how do you DO that?" asked Kate, disgusted.  
  
"What?" said Sirius defensively through a mouth full of food. Kate sighed and looked away. Even James and Remus, who were used to Peter's eating habits, were disgusted. Sirius shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth.  
  
"There's no way I kissing you tonight," Kate said, eyeing him reproachfully.  
  
"Well I didn't know you wanted to, but by all means, go ahead. I don't mind. Besides, it's just food."  
  
"Never mind," she said, scooting her chair over a couple of inches.  
  
"Disgusting," said Chelsea pointedly. "Remus?" she said, gesturing towards the floor.  
  
"Uh, er, I can't dance," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Of course you can!" she said happily, dragging him behind her. He shrugged, looking back at his friends, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
They stopped at the edge of the floor and smiled as the music began.  
  
"See? You CAN dance!" Chelsea said.  
  
"This is fun...oops, sorry...oh, ouch...."  
  
"Do you want to go outside with me?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him out of the hall. They went outside and walked towards the tree at the lake.  
  
"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Remus said. Chelsea laughed.  
  
[A/N: to continue with the chapter. Hey, anyway, how about longer chapters? I like reading longer chapters myself because then I wonÕt be as sad at the end of the story cause I got to read a lot more. Anyway, if you review, you can go ahead and put it in. By the by, Chelsea: IÕm sorry I didnÕt post lately because of school and going to D.C., but I have the rest of fifth year planned out just for you, k? Happy reading!]  
  
The two walked towards the tree at the edge of the lake.  
  
ÒThanks for taking me to the ball, Remus,Ó Chelsea said after they were settled comfortably under the tree.  
  
ÒYouÕre welcome. I wasnÕt going to go if you didnÕt want to go with me,Ó he stuttered.  
  
ÒThatÕs really sweet.Ó She smiled up at him. Somehow, that small, encouraging smile made Remus forget everything bad in his life. Forget that he was a werewolf, forget that he was nervous about what he was about to do.  
  
ÒEr, thanks.Ó He paused. ÒSo, would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade during break? That is, if youÕre staying.Ó  
  
ÒYah someone has to make sure Lily and James donÕt kill each other, but IÕm going back home to my family for the break,Ó she said sadly. ÒBesides, I donÕt want to be there for when all hell breaks loose. We planned a big prank that Lily is going to execute during Christmas. Warn your comrades,Ó she said coyly. Remus grinned and saluted.  
  
ÒWill do, General Killjoy!Ó  
  
ÒHey!Ó she said, slapping him upside the head jokingly. She stood up and held her hand down to him. ÒLetÕs go back inside now.Ó  
  
ÒYeah,Ó Remus said thoughtfully once he had stood up. Chelsea turned toward the castle. ÒHey, wait a minute,Ó he said, grabbing her wrist. She was about to ask what but he pulled her into his arms and gave a soft kiss before they went back to the castle.  
  
This has been an interesting night, they both thought. How right they were.  
  
---------------------------  
  
When Chelsea and Remus got back to the castle, they were met by gales of laughter from Gryffindor and mad shouts from Slytherins.  
  
ÒOh God,Ó Chelsea muttered under her breath.  
  
Severus Snape, the SixÕs Slytherins enemy, was hanging from the chandelier of the Great Hall, hair that had turned into weeds and skin flashing different colors and patterns, clashing terribly with the pink ballet tutu and shoes he was wearing.  
  
Lily looked livid.  
  
ÒJames Potter!Ó she screeched over the laughing crowd. ÒYou get your arse over here A.S.A.P.!Ó she yelled, sparks flying out her wand tip and gentle curls falling out of her clip.  
  
James gulped and turned to Lily.  
  
ÒWhat?Ó he asked warily.  
  
ÒGet him down, now,Ó she said darkly.  
  
James gulped again and shook his head.  
  
Òand why not?Ó  
  
ÒBecause he, er, he called you a, er, a....Ó James gulped yet again. ÒA...Mudblood,Ó he whispered. Lily flung her head back and laughed maniacally. James grinned sheepishly.  
  
ÒJames Potter, get him down now, please,Ó she said calmly. ÒNow,Ó she growled. James nodded and, not taking his eyes off Lily, in case she felt the need to hex him, flicked his wand at Snape muttering the counter charm for the levitation spell he used on Snape.  
  
ÒThank you, James,Ó Lily said calmly. ÒJames, I can fight my own battles, thanks. I can take care of myself because, and I swear I would have been kissing you if this were not the case, I am not a little girl,Ó she said, a slight edge to her voice.  
  
ÒI donÕt need help from a bitchy Mudblood girl,Ó Snape said, finally speaking.  
  
ÒAnd YOU,Ó Lily said, turning to Snape. ÒKeep your filthy mouth shut.Ó Her voice was going dangerously high.  
  
Snape gulped and look away. A mad Lily was bad enough. A furious Lily could take over the world. A very mad and furious Lily, could kill. The teachers looked on with shocked expressions. Detentions and punishments could wait. Now they had to see what Lily would do.  
  
ÒJames, I am diss--Ó James shrunk a bit. Ò--a--Ó He seemed to shrink some more. Ò--pointed in you.Ó He now shrunk about five inches. Lily scowled at them all. ÒWhat are YOU looking at?Ó Everyone started to grumble and walk away. The music had stopped and the ball seemed to be over. People started heading back to their common rooms. Lily could tell, rumors were already spreading.  
  
ÒSheÕs never going to speak to me again is she?Ó James asked Sirius.  
  
ÒNope!Ó he replied happily.  
  
ÒYouÕre such a supporter.Ó  
  
ÒYou are welcome, buddy. It is time you learned that snogging the hottest girl in school is a very hard and trying task.Ó  
  
ÒAnd you would know from experience?Ó Sirius nodded. James gagged. ÒWeÕre getting off the subject. Wait a minute...Lily is the hottest girl in school....Ó Sirius grinned but shook his head at James.  
  
ÒEveryone knows that Kate is the hottest,Ó Sirius said matter-of-factly. Remus, who happened to be listening on the conversation, tapped Sirius on the shoulder politely.  
  
ÒIÕm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I believe, and I am right in saying, Chelsea is the hottest girl in the school.Ó Sirius and James swiveled their heads to stare at Remus. Sirius shook his head.  
  
ÒIÕm worried about Moony,Ó Sirius said to James, turning his head to look at him again and jerking his thumb back at Remus. Remus grabbed his hand and twisted it backwards and down and stepped really close to Sirius to speak right in his face.  
  
ÒI have the strength of a wolf and I can kick your butt back into last week, got it?Ó He made a face. ÒOh god, Padfoot, what did you eat? Your breath stinks!Ó  
  
Sirius smiled at him. ÒHey James, does my breath smell?Ó Sirius asked James, twisting his head so he could exhale on the boy.  
  
ÒYes,Ó James said, clamping his hands over his nose and mouth. ÒBut you might want to consider the fact that Moony has a super powered nose from all that sniffing he does a the Shrieking Shack.Ó James coughed and pretended to gag.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes at the two boys. ÒCome on, letÕs go.Ó  
  
----------------------------  
  
The next couple of day, things just got worse. Lily and James were constantly at each otherÕs throats, bickering about everything.  
  
ÒYou insufferable git!Ó  
  
ÒCarrot Top!Ó  
  
ÒArrogant prat!Ó  
  
ÒCrybaby!Ó  
  
ÒBullying toerag!  
  
ÒStubborn, er, person!Ó  
  
ÒI hate you!Ó  
  
ÒYou wouldnÕt dare!Ó  
  
ÒI HATE YOU!!!Ó  
  
ÒYah? Well...I hate you, too!Ó  
  
ÒFine!Ó  
  
ÒFine!Ó  
  
ÒJames Potter is so infuriating!Ó  
  
ÒLily Evans, eurgh!Ó  
  
It was either that or they werenÕt speaking to each other at all. They could barely stand being in the same room together, although Sirius, the randy wanker, thought that it was because they would immediately start kissing if they didnÕt get away in time. Well, for the most part, that just proves that Sirius is madder than we think. Classes often ended with smoke flying out the door or hexes flashing around and most likely another one of SiriusÕs randy remarks. Sometimes, classes ended early or were just called off completely because the teachers were so afraid of Lily and James, though, as usual, their potions master, Flavius Marulus [A/N: Thank you Shakespeare...], did not care.  
  
ÒMr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with us?Ó Profesor Marulus said coldly.  
  
ÒNo, Profesor,Ó James said innocently. Marulus glared and continued class.  
  
ÒAs I was saying, we will be brewing Polyjuice Potions.Ó the whole class groaned loudly. they had done Polyjuice Potions in Fourth Year. Marulus grinned grimly. ÒAnd I will also be putting you all in pairs. When I read the pairs, you will go to sit with your partners. Okay, here we go. Purin, Alvaraz; Black, hod on, there is a smudge here, how about Kate A.; Pettigrew, Sanchez; Remus L. and Chelsea P.; Snape, Winnifred Wilkes [A/N: I liked this character so much from another fanfiction that I had to put her and a few others in. I hope Oy! Angelina feels flattered enough to UPDATE HER STORY!]; Potter, Evans--ÓLily stopped listening there. Great, Potter the Prat. She swore quietly and got up to go over to the messy haired boy.  
  
ÒÕlo,Ó he said, setting out the potions ingredients. She nodded her head curtly in reply.  
  
A couple minutes later, they were cutting and stirring ingredients into the cauldron. James sighed and turned to Lily.  
  
ÒTruce,Ó they said at the same time and shook hands, both obviously vowing to prank the other later. The rest of the class was spent in silence only short sentences were exchanged such as:  
  
ÒPlease pASS the dragon bial.Ó  
  
ÒPlease pASS the newt eyes.Ó  
  
ÒPlease pASS the blind worms.Ó  
  
ÒPlease pASS the dragon blood.Ó  
  
OF course both of them knew the message hidden within, but Marulus did not, thankfully. He did, although, tell them to shut up many a time, but they werenÕt really paying any attention to his requests.  
  
Soon class was over and everything was back to normal, the two often forgetting their truce.  
  
--------------------------------- Severus Snape stood up and walked over to the girl Winnifred Wilkes with a scowl on his face. It wasnÕt that he neccessarily disliked his cousin, he just thought that he could at least have someone other than the gothic girl for his partner.  
  
ÒHello, Winnifred.Ó  
  
ÒHello,Ó she replied back, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder and staring at him with he navy eyes. Severus sat down next to her and took out his extensive amount of potions supplies. WinnifredÕs own scowl deepened, which was not uncharacteristic for a Slytherin. ÒWhy do you carry so much supplies with you, Severus?Ó  
  
He stopped what he was doing to look at her.  
  
ÒI happen to enjoy potions, unlike some people in this putrid school.Ó He glared over at the Marauders.  
  
Winnifred smiled coldly. ÒWell, IÕll stir the potion if you cut up all the disgusting worms and whatnot.Ó  
  
Severus grunted in reply.  
  
They both got silently to work, asking questions every now and again. All they had to do now was sit and let the potion stew. They resigned themselves to talking quietly until class was over.  
  
ÒSo,Ó Winnifred started, Òthat Lily Evans sure is a looker....Ó She always figured Severus had a small crush on Lillian Evans, even though it was microscopic. Besides, Lily Evans was his weak point and she could quickly annoy Severus to no end on the subject. As predicted, Severus stiffened slightly.  
  
ÒIf you like prissy Mudblood Gryffindors, sure, Evans has some charm about her, though not enough to make up for her severe brain loss.Ó He glared at Winnifred for bringing up the subject.  
  
ÒFestering feelings for the bitch, are you?Ó  
  
ÒNo, Winnifred, however hopeful you may be, I do not like Evans.Ó Snape smirked at his succeeding in antagonizing Winnifred.  
  
ÒSure....Ó she smirked even more than Severus and glanced at the Gryffindor subject to their conversation. ÒI bet you would have asked her to the Yule Ball if Potter didnÕtÓ  
  
Severus glowered at the mention of James PotterÕs name. He hated him. Hated him and all his Gryffindor friends and stupid fans and followers.  
  
ÒI most certainly would have not,Ó he replied coolly, noticing Winnifred smile widely. Great, she was going to start antagonizing him again.  
  
ÒNext year, you will, wonÕt you, Sev?Ó  
  
Severus shook his head. ÒYou ought to know by now, Winnifred, I do not go to Yule Balls.Ó He spat out that lasts words with disgust.  
  
ÒHmmm. I would have asked maybe Sirius Black. He is a looker in his own sense, no?Ó Severus glowered.  
  
ÒYou will not ask one of those...common voyeurs to go anywhere with you, Wilkes,Ó he snarled.  
  
Winnifred shrugged, standing up and flinging her bag over her shoulder while flicking her long hair back.  
  
ÒIÕll see you later, Severus,Ó she replied, stalking off and out of the classroom.  
  
Severus shook his head. He would kill Black if he ever did anything to Winnifred.  
  
-------------------------  
  
ÒSo, whoÕs going home for break?Ó Sirius asked that Friday afternoon, the last day of classes.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all raised their hands.  
  
ÒSorry Lils,Ó Chelsea and Kate said, shrugging apollagetically. Lily waved it off.  
  
ÒJust as long as HE stays away from me,Ó she said glaring and pointing at James. James grinned manically and Lily Lily edged away from him fearfully. He grinned even wider and flung his arm around her shoulders. Lily gagged dramatically and pushed his arm off.  
  
ÒReally, Lils, it was a small prank. Why the big grudge?Ó Sirius asked.  
  
ÒBecause he had it coming. Potter, youÕd better be careful and not get on my nerves or else there will never be a chance of me forgiving you for your forthright acts,Ó Lily said primly.  
  
Sirius and Remus grinned at each other. this only meant one thing: pranks, pranks, and more pranks. They had already stocked up on FillibusterÕs Fireworks and packages of dungbombs. LilyÕs face went white and she gulped, looking toward Chelsea and Kate.  
  
ÒHelp me,Ó she mouthed. Chelsea and Kate laughed and shook their heads.  
  
ÒLetÕs go to dinner, then, hm?Ó Sirius half whined, half asked. Everyone laughed and walked out of the protrait hole and down to the Great Hall.  
  
When they got to the Hall, almost no one was there. The Six sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table. As immpossible as it swounds, Sirius practically inhaled the whole table in his hunger. The only thing stopping him from completing this feat was that Peter Pettigrew, the watery fourth Marauder, sat down next to him and piled food on his plate.  
  
ÒWhat the hell do you think you are doing with my food?!Ó Sirius demanded to the fat boy next to him. Peter shrugged and opened his mouth to say something in reply. Sirius gagged and closed his eyes. ÒKeep your mouth closed when you eat, Wormtail.Ó Peter swallowed and smiled at the others.  
  
ÒGlad to see you back, Pete,Ó Remus said kindly, though sarcastically, to the boy. Peter grinned even wider.  
  
Òglad to be back.Ó The others groaned. ÒWhat?Ó he asked, sounding slightly offended.  
  
ÒNothing, Pete,Ó Sirius relpied disgustedly. He glared at Peter. ÒWell, IÕm down with MY dinner.Ó  
  
Remus scoffed. ÒPadfoot, giving up a meal? Wow...that must be like, what, a first? Tell me, Peter,Ó he said turning to stare scrutinizingly at Peter, Òhow did you do it?Ó Sirius hit him on the arm and the SEVEN [A/N: I hate Peter, but he IS neccessary for the plot line....] left the Great Hall and headed back to common room. A few minutes later, they were all snuggled on the couches in the Gryffindor commons, staring into the fire, reading, or playing wizard chess in Remus and PeterÕs case. Sirius, on the other hand, was actually living up to his name sake for once. he seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
James looked over at his friend and smirked. ÒWhatcha doing, Padfoot?Ó  
  
ÒJust thinking....Ó he replied, not looking up from the fire.  
  
Remus did however look up from his game to stare at Sirius. ÒSirius...thinking?Ó He scoffed and shrugged. ÒWell, thatÕs a first. We should start weening you off of dinner so that you can use your head a bit more often.Ó This time Chelsea smacked him on the arm. ÒWhat?Ó  
  
She smirked. ÒYou are in an awfully foul mood, arenÕt you?Ó  
  
ÒYah, whatÕs up, Moony?Ó James asked.  
  
Remus sighed. ÒFull moon is...er...soon....Ó James nodded and Lily paled a bit, though not wanting to release any of RemusÕs personal secrets to Chelsea and Kate, he could tell them on his own, she refrained from questioning him about his health.  
  
ÒWhatÕs wrong with the full moon, Rem?Ó Chelsea asked curiously. RemusÕs eyes widened in shcock. What to do?  
  
ÒEr,Ó Remus thought fast. ÒI just seem to feel under the weather and cross around this time of month.Ó Chelsea emitted a small ÔohÕ. She knew he wasnÕt telling her something, but she figuered he would tell her when he was ready. She trusted Remus very deeply and did not want to hurt him by rushing into anything.  
  
Kate, on the othered hand, sniggered. Remus shot her a questioning look. She giggled some more. ÒOh, nothing. It just sounded as though you had the same thing going on with use three.Ó She motioned at herself, Lily, and Chelsea. ÒYou know how we get all cross around that time of the month.Ó she giggled again.  
  
Remus, being the under-educated one himself, well, when it came to girls, gasped.  
  
ÒYou guys are just like me!Ó he said, amazed. ÒI fell that way every month, too! Oh, glad to meet another one! What time did it happen to you?Ó he inquired politely. James and Sirius sniggered at their lost friend. The three girls stared at Remus as though he were a giant flobberworm.  
  
ÒWell, I was, er, fourteen, and they were both thirteen,Ó Lily said. ÒBut I donÕt think weÕre talking about the same thing.Ó  
  
ÒWait, are you telling me that I have been dating a girl-boy this whole time?Ó Chelsea asked, apalled.  
  
Remus stared at her. ÒWhat?Ó His eyes suddenly widened. ÒOh! Oh my, I didnÕt mean that! Really, honestly.Ó He chuckled nervously.  
  
ÒOnly one way to prove it to her, mate,Ó Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Remus and Chelsea blushed.  
  
ÒSirius Black!Ó Lily shrieked. ÒI have had enough of this conversation! Shut up unless you have something worthwhile to say!Ó she pleaded. Sirius nodded guiltily and settled back into the couch. Suddenly his face lit up.  
  
ÒI have an iedea!Ó he exclaimed dramatically. Òsnowball fight!Ó he said, tagging James and runnig out of the Gryffindor commonroom.  
  
ÒHey! YouÕll pay for that one, Black!Ó James hollered after him before running out the portrait hole to chase Sirius.  
  
Lilu shrugged. ÒIf you canÕt beat Ôem, join Ôem. Get back here, Potter!Ó Lily ran out after James. Lily kept running until she was close enough to grab the back of JamesÕs shirt, resulting in them both falling over as Lily tackled him.  
  
ÒLily! Get off!Ó James whined, though he was laughing. Lily giggle manically. James stuck his bottom lip in a pout. Lily grinned.  
  
ÒNever.Ó  
  
ÒLily!Ó James pleaded with her. Lily was surprised to see the paind and pleading in his voice and on his face. She had unconciously forgotten all about teenage hormones.  
  
ÒWhat--?Ó Lily asked, confused.  
  
ÒPlease, or else I have to--Ó  
  
ÒHa! Or else what?Ó  
  
ÒOr else this!Ó James exclaimed. He pushed himself up off his back with his hands and met her with a fevereish and longing kiss. She was surprised to say the least, but they soon found themselves being observed by a pair of saphire blue eyes standing above them. Sirius.  
  
ÒWell, well, well, what have we here?Ó he asked, amused, while staring down at the two. James was now on top of a mauled-looking Lily, looking up at Sirius with a glare on his face. Lily just blushed and looked away. ÒOh, no need to stop for me. Goodness knows IÕve seen this type of thing before. I just want to warn you that it is a nice day for a stroll around the castle and others might not take to kindly to this scene. Most especially Profesor Mcgonigall or Monsiur Filch and Madame Norris. I suggest you scamper off.Ó  
  
James pushed himself up and stood up next to Lily, holding his hand out to help her up.  
  
ÒCome on,Ó he said, leading her back to the Gryffindor commonroom. ÒSirius is a lowly bastard. DonÕt worry about him.Ó  
  
ÒNot unlike yourself,Ó Lily commented dryly. She laughed really hard and looked back where Sirius was standing with an amused expression on his face.  
  
------------------------------  
  
ÒThey did WHAT in the middle of the hall?Ó Remus asked disbelievingly.  
  
Sirius shrugged and smiled suspiciously at Remus. ÒJealous or James?Ó  
  
ÒOh Lord, no!Ó Remus exclaimed frantically.  
  
ÒSure....Ó Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Remus scoffed.  
  
ÒYou bloody bastart.Ó  
  
ÒTwice in one day, thatÕs a record.Ó  
  
ÒThat it is,Ó Remus said exasperatedly.  
  
Sirius flung his arm around Remus and smiled goofily. ÒI love you, Moony.Ó  
  
Remus scoffed again and went down to the commonroom to say goodbye to chelsea snd Kate as they were laeving for home that night.  
  
--------------------------  
  
ÒIÕm going to miss you so much!Ó  
  
ÒKate, you are only leaving for two weeks.Ó  
  
ÒJust the same, IÕll miss you, Lils!Ó  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood off to the side, staring amusedly at the three girls.  
  
Chelsea resigned herself to hugging Lily silently before she stepped back and smiled. She walked over to Remus and gave hima hug and a goodbye kiss.  
  
ÒHey! Do I get a goodbye kiss?Ó Sirius asked chelsea. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. ÒKate?Ó Sirius asked, grinning like a maniac at all the attention. She kissed him on the cheek as well. ÒLily?Ó He smiled even wider.  
  
ÒIÕm not even leaving, Black,Ó Lily scoffed.  
  
ÒGet your hands off my girl,Ó James said to Sirius.  
  
ÒI am NOT you girl, Potter,Ó she snapped back at James.  
  
ÒDonÕt forget you have a GIRLFRIEND,Ó Kate prompted.  
  
ÒSince when?Ó everyone asked. Kate looked slightly disgruntled at their question.  
  
ÒSince five seconds ago,Ó she replied as though it were quite obvious.  
  
Sirius shrugged. ÒIt must be my undefinable allure and charms.Ó Lily snorted.  
  
ÒYah right. Since when have YOU been charming?Ó she asked.  
  
SiriusÕs face fell slightly as he looked at her. She was surprised by how hurt he looked by her small comment. James glared at her.  
  
ÒYou really shouldnÕt be that mean,Ó Chelsea said softly to Lily. Lily scowled.  
  
ÒFine. Bye you guys, have fun over Christmas break. I hope you enjoy your holiday.Ó With that, Lily stalked off down Platform 9 and 3/4, back to the castle, back to her home, leaving her friends all staring after her with bewildered looks on their faces. 


	12. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

FOREWORD  
  
Well, finally chapter eleven has been posted and chapter twelve is here. IÕm very happy with how this is going, I have the rest of their lives pretty much planned. Ooo, IÕve also put more romance in it, anything for my reviewers! Also, I have decided that characters from other houses would be a nice addition to Something About You. Hence Winifred Wilkes, I like her character, Severus Snape, and some other Slytherins IÕm going to put in this story, maybe even in this chapter. I am also considering changing things around so that this story goes straight till the PottersÕ deaths instead of splitting it up into different stories. Anyway, please keep reviewing because itÕ almost my birthday! IÕll be fourteen! IÕll be expecting many more reviews by then, you brilliant reviewers, you! Thanks everyone!  
  
-Lily (aka lttlered)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
ÒLily! Lily, wait!Ó James Potter ran after Lily Evans who had gone across the sloping lawns in front of Hogwarts castle. She ran into the Forbidden Forest and James lost sight of her. He sincerely hoped she hadn't gone too far into the forest because there were many worse things than werewolves in that particular forest.  
  
Lily stopped in a clearing shortly inside of the forest and dropped to her knees. She lay onto her hands that rested on her thighs, sobs wracking her body. She was having a very difficult time breathing. She heard someone running up behind her, but couldnÕt tell who it was. They told her to hush and put their arm around her shoulders. It was then that she lost all conscious thought and gave up the struggle.  
  
Lily screamed as she blacked out.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all waved as the Hogwarts Express took their friends back to their families for those two Christmas weeks. As the train disappeared from view, the Marauders turned around and made their way back to the castle. They made their way up the sloping lawns until they were in clear sight of the front of the castle. They stopped, mouths agape, at the scene in front of them.  
  
Serpen Nott, a Slytherin Sixth Year, had his wand out and pointed at Lily lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, writhing with pain. Around them, Mary Tudor, another Slytherin Sixth Year, Regius Avery, a Slytherin Fifth Year, stood around, laughing at the scene. Severus Snape and Winifred Wilkes stood somewhat off to the side, but Snape had a look of pure disgust on his face while Wilkes had a slightly amused look to her.  
  
The Marauders menacingly walked up, making Nott look over his shoulder at them.  
  
ÒWhy, isnÕt it the Gryffindor heroes,Ó he spat.  
  
ÒWhat are you doing to Lily?Ó James asked menacingly. Lily looked up from where she was shaking on the snowy ground. Her face was completely white and there was quite a lot of blood pooled around her that was soaking into the snow. She had lost a lot of blood. James gasped and ran over to her side, trying to help her up. Lily coughed some blood out and managed a weak smile at James, her heart was pounding.  
  
James stood up again to repeat his question to Nott.  
  
ÒWhat did you do to Lily?Ó  
  
ÒWhy do you care about the bitchy Mudblood. She has no place here and she needs to be punished. What better way than to make her suffer pain and humiliation in front of her friends.Ó Nott smirked. ÒThe Mudblood needs to be punished.Ó  
  
James drew out his wand and pointed it at NottÕs chest.  
  
ÒStop it, now,Ó he snarled to the Slytherins. ÒApologize to Lily.Ó Nott sniggered.  
  
ÒNot a chance, Potter.Ó  
  
Sirius took three long strides to Nott and punched him in the jaw. Nott fell back and Mary Tudor and Regius Avery caught him. Sirius was shaking with rage, the fury he felt towards the Slytherins.  
  
Lily struggled to get up. She was scared, even deathly afraid of what the slytherins might have said or done to her. She did the only smart thing she could think of at the moment.  
  
Run.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
He rocked Lily in his arms after she screamed. He kissed her head, her hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible. It was cold in the snow and he would never let her go.  
  
James cried for Lily. He cried to help her stay alive. He sobbed into her body, into her hair that was already wet and clinging. He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth.  
  
Back and forth.  
  
ÒLily...Lily, please,Ó James said in a faltering voice. ÒDonÕt leave me, please, Lily. You mean a whole lot to me. An awful lot to me. Oh please,Ó he whispered. ÒI love you.Ó  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sirius gaped after James and Lily. He made to run after them, but Remus put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.  
  
ÒPadfoot,Ó he said in a hurried tone, they were now oblivious to the Slytherins. ÒTransform and run to make sure they are okay, IÕll distract the Slytherins and get Dumbledore.Ó  
  
Sirius nodded and bounded off. Remus took up a fighting stance and flourished his wand.  
  
ÒExpelliarmus!Ó he shouted.  
  
When he was out of sight and around the castle, Sirius transformed into a black, shaggy dog and ran into the forest. They had to be here somewhere. Finally he caught the sent of fresh blood. He could smell Lily and James. He made it to the clearing and stopped at the edge.  
  
ÒYou mean a whole lot to me. An awful lot to me. Oh please,Ó he heard James whisper to LilyÕs limp frame. ÒI love you.Ó  
  
Sirius padded over to JamesÕs side and nudged him in the shoulder with his nose. James looked up with a tear stained face.  
  
ÒPadfoot?Ó he whispered weakly.  
  
Sirius transformed, still nodding at JamesÕs question. He motioned towards Lily and they picked her up and draped her arms around JamesÕs neck. James followed Sirius out of the forest in silence, still crying slightly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
ÒWhat happened here?! Oh you poor things. Here, get her over to this bed now! Quickly,Ó Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in a worried tone as Sirius and James rushed into the Hospital Wing with a swollen Lily in their arms. James walked over to Madame Pomfrey and laid Lily down on the bed she gestured to.  
  
Sirius walked forward.  
  
ÒShe ran into a pack of ravenous Slytherins alone,Ó he explained in a hurried tone. ÒBut she can tell you the gory details later. Right now you need to tend to her. She lost a lot of blood. Remus is going to get Professor Dumbledore right now.Ó  
  
Madame Pomfrey stared at the young and worried boy in front of her. this was not the sirius she knew. ÒYou DO know that ravenous means hungry...?Ó she inquired in a curious tone.  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
ÒPerhaps they were?Ó Sirius nodded. ÒVery well, I shall tend to her. But you two, go, be off.Ó Sirius nodded and walked out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey looked back at James who had set himself down in a chair next to LilyÕs bed. He tentatively brought his hand up, hesitating before he stroked her cheek affectionately. Madame Pomfrey sighed and left the boy there as she fetched her supplies to heal the redheaded girl.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Remus ran up the the headmasterÕs office at full speed and skidded to a halt in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance.  
  
He didnÕt know the password.  
  
ÒEr, Lemon Wedges, Fizzing Whisbies, Bertie BottÕs Every Flavor Beans, no he doesnÕt like those, Chocolate Frogs?Ó The gargoyle sprang to life and exposed a tight spiral staircase winding up to the office. Remus bounded up the stairs three at a time until he had to come to a sudden halt, face to face with Dumbledore.  
  
ÒWhy, what are you doing here, Remus?Ó he inquired gently. Remus gasped for breath as he had just ran quite a long way from the entrance Hall.  
  
ÒLily, sheÕs hurt really badly. Hospital Wing. There now...James...and...and Sirius. Slytherins attacked her,Ó he said very fast. DumbledoreÕs face became very stern and he swept past Remus and down the staircase, Remus following close behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
ÒI miss them all already so much,Ó Chelsea sighed.  
  
ÒYeah, I wonder what theyÕre all doing now,Ó Kate wondered aloud.  
  
ÒI donÕt know, but I have this weird feeling that something bad is going on back at the castle.Ó  
  
ÒYah, me too. I wish we werenÕt leaving.Ó  
  
ÒI hope the boys take good care of Lily.Ó  
  
ÒYeah, if we get any reports about exploding toilets and people in the Hospital Wing, I am going to personally slaughter those boys, whether they're my boyfriend now or not.Ó  
  
ÒSpeaking of Sirius, do you really like him that much?Ó  
  
Kate shrugged. ÒYeah, we are so much alike, but I donÕt think itÕs going to work. WeÕve talked about it a couple of times and we have realized we are better off as friends. WeÕre just experimenting right now. I think we both miss our old dating schedule.Ó Kate was referring to hers and SiriusÕs interesting dating habits. Their usual relationships only lasted about two weeks or so, but they had never tried dating each other. ÒWhat about you and Remus?Ó  
  
ÒI really like him, but I think thereÕs something he isnÕt telling me. ItÕs been nagging at the back of my mind for quite a while now, you know. I just wish he would tell me, but IÕm slowly starting to piece things together. Him being sick every month near the full moon, how his boggart was a shiny orb in Third Year, how heÕs so quiet and reclusive, like heÕs afraid heÕll be rejected if he tells. Well, I think IÕve figured it out.Ó  
  
They waited in silence for a minute or two.  
  
ÒWell,Ó Kate prodded insistently.  
  
ÒRemus is a werewolf.Ó  
  
Remus is a werewolf.  
  
HeÕs a were wolf.  
  
Remus, sweet Remus, a werewolf.  
  
KateÕs eyes widened.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
ÒHow is she?Ó a gentle voice asked by her bed. Lily tried to open her eyes but couldnÕt, thought she could see the gentle glow of the sun shining through the windows and feel the warmth of its rays on her face.  
  
ÒSheÕs fine,Ó another voice said. It was deeper, lined with sorrow and sorry. It sounded familiar to her. ÒPomfrey said sheÕll wake up in about two hours.Ó  
  
ÒOh,Ó yet another voice said. She could tell who this one belonged to: Sirius.  
  
The first voice sighed.  
  
ÒCome on, Moony,Ó the voice that was Sirius said to the first voice. Remus nodded and the boys turned to look at James, who was still sitting by LilyÕs side. He had stayed there for the past week straight. It was Christmas Eve today and the boys had placed a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed in the Hospital Wing. Remus and Sirius left their friend alone with Lily.  
  
Lily smiled. The deeper voice came close to her. ÒLily?Ó She recognized the voice now. It sent shivers up her spine.  
  
James.  
  
ÒJames?Ó she croaked out. LilyÕs eyes fluttered open. James was leaning over her, smiling. His hand was resting on her cheek and his other was holding hers. Lily smiled again.  
  
ÒAre you all right, Lily Flower?Ó Lily nodded. James did, too.  
  
ÒI heard you...in the forest,Ó she said softly. James smiled warmly and, though Lily couldnÕt tell, lovingly at her. ÒThank you, for caring about me like that, I mean, I was scared to death and the last thing I heard was you saying was to hush and then everything went black. What happened?Ó James was slightly taken aback, yet slightly relieved. She hadnÕt heard him say those three words that meant so much to them.  
  
James sighed and looked down at her. He gave her a bracing smile.  
  
ÒI should be asking you the same question.Ó He chuckled. Lily tried to laugh, but coughed instead.  
  
ÒOkay, Mr. Funny Guy, no more jokes or else IÕll end up hacking all my organs out. But thanks anyway, for everything.Ó  
  
ÒYou welcome,Ó he whispered. Someone cleared their throat behind the,. Lily shifted her eyes up to the person and James turned around.  
  
Dumbledore stood over them, eyes sparkling behind his crescent moon glasses.  
  
ÒHello James, Miss Evans.Ó James nodded in reply. ÒJames, IÕd like to have a quick word alone with Miss Evans.Ó James got up and strode out of the Hospital Wing, looking back over his shoulder at Lily and giving her a worried look.  
  
Dumbledore sit down in JamesÕs vacated seat.  
  
ÒAre you feeling better?Ó Lily nodded. ÒLillian, IÕd like to ask a few personal questions with your permission.Ó  
  
ÒGo ahead.Ó  
  
ÒFirst, why were you out alone?Ó  
  
ÒSaying goodbye to my friends.Ó  
  
ÒYes, but you were with Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew before you left...on your own. IÕm not blaming you for what happened, but from what I know about the Slytherins, they are a pack of ravenous wolves.Ó  
  
ÒDoesnÕt that mean hungry?Ó  
  
ÒMy point exactly,Ó he said with a chuckle. Then he sighed. ÒNext, what did they do to you in as much detail as you will permit to?Ó  
  
ÒI donÕt know the spell, but it hurt a lot. My body hurt all over and it split and bled in places. I...I coughed up blood, sir.Ó Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
  
ÒWho did this to you?Ó  
  
ÒSerpen Nott, the others cast a few hexes, but he did the worst.Ó Lily looked around. She noticed all the Slytherins who attacked her were lying unconscious in other beds around the ward, some sporting nasty injuries. ÒWhat happened to them?Ó  
  
Dumbledore smiled. ÒYour friend Remus disposed of them before he came to get me. Very smart fellow.Ó  
  
ÒRemus?Ó she asked, puzzled. ÒHe wouldnÕt hurt a fly.Ó  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and stood up.  
  
ÒWell, that seems to be all for now. IÕll send young Mr. Potter back in, shall I?Ó Lily nodded and smiled at Dumbledore.  
  
A few minutes later, James came running in. There was a look of positive glee on his face. Lily looked up and smiled. Madame Pomfrey was currently helping her stand up.  
  
ÒHey James!Ó  
  
James strode over to her and braced her elbow to help her.  
  
ÒHello. Hi Madame Pomfrey.Ó  
  
ÒWhy hello, James. thank you for your help!Ó  
  
ÒNo problem. Is Lily better yet?Ó  
  
ÒShe can walk around some, but she musnÕt do anything too trying...and she canÕt go outside, too cold.Ó  
  
ÒCan I take her for a walk?Ó  
  
ÒYes, just let her get ready. Here you go dear, you can go back in my office to change.Ó  
  
Lily took her clothes and went back to the office Madame Pomfrey had gestured to. A few minutes later she came out and stood beside James while she took her medicine.  
  
ÒThanks, Madame Pomfrey. IÕll be back to take it again later.Ó Lily and James walked out of the Hospital Wing, Lily waving back to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
ÒSuch a sweet little girl,Ó Ms. Pomfrey said to herself.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
ÒIÕm so sorry that happened to you Lily,Ó James began when they were out of ear shot of the Hospital Wing. ÒWe should have gone back with you. IÕm so sorry--Ó  
  
Lily cut him off. ÒJames, itÕs okay. I was being a prick to all of you at the time. ItÕs all right if you didnÕt follow me.Ó  
  
ÒYes, but no matter how pricky you were, we still should have been with you. Gryffindors stick together. I donÕt know what I was thinking.Ó  
  
ÒYou were thinking that I could handle a pack of Slytherins alone.Ó James looked hurt at these words. They had stopped along another corridor, in the alcove made by a stain glassed window, the soft sunshine rays filtering in. Lily turned to face him. She clasped her hands in his and brought them up between the two. James stared down at her. ÒI truly am thankful for what you did for me. How can I ever repay you?Ó  
  
ÒYou canÕt,Ó he said softly. ÒYou donÕt know how much you mean to all of us. How much you mean to me. If something had happened to you, weÕd be lost without you. IÕd be lost without you.Ó James brought their hands up and he kissed them softly.  
  
Lily watched him in wonder. She knew he had liked her and cared for her as only a friend would, why else would he be so enamored with her? Why else would he have gone to the Yule Ball with her if he didnÕt care for her. She had known for a while that he had really liked her, maybe even more, but he had never said it to her before. It was all very puzzling, and all Lily could do fall he kissed her hands was stare at him with wonder.  
  
James brought their hands down and put one of his hands on LilyÕs cheek. Lily was still clasped onto his other hand with a very strong grip. He stared down at her lovingly.  
  
ÒWhat can I do for you now?Ó he whispered.  
  
Lily was caught up in the moment. Time was slowing down for her and she barely heard herself utter the words.  
  
ÒYou can kiss me,Ó she said, slightly dazed.  
  
James leaned down and placed a short, sweet kiss to LilyÕs angel lips.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ah, young love, Professor Dumbledore said as he watched the two. How I wish I were that young again, or that enamored with another. They will go far together, if only sheÕd give him a chance. James would prove how much he loves her time and time again. If only fate were not so cruel. I have a nagging in the back of my mind. I sense something is going to go wrong in the near future. The Dark Lord Voldemort is growing steadily stronger. And I am getting too old to fight. James will have to continue this legacy, sacrificing himself for Lily and all of wizard-kind.  
  
Dumbledore left the couple and headed back towards his office. Maybe he would have a chat with a painting of a quirky knight he was rather fond of. Sir Cadogen would definitely ease some of the stress from his mind.  
  
The last thing Dumbledore wanted to think about now was the fate of the two students and the rise of Voldemort. He did not want to think of the dark days to come and how he would have to punish the students responsible for LilyÕs pain.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
ÒSo you really think heÕs a werewolf, Chelse?Ó Kate asked as the train came to a stop and they stepped off onto the busy platform.  
  
ÒYes, IÕm pretty sure. I think IÕll ask him about it when we get back, but IÕm really worried about him. The full moon is in a week. I wish I could be there for him.Ó Chelsea stood on her tiptoes and waved to her parents who were off a little down the platform.  
  
ÒYeah, me too. I know IÕm not as enamored with him as you are, but heÕs still my friend.Ó Kate said. The two girls walked down the platform to greet Chelsea's mother and father.  
  
ÒHello, Chelsea, Kate,Ó her father said, pulling his daughter into a gruff hug. ChelseaÕs mother stood to the side, a smile plastered on her face.  
  
ChelseaÕs dad was tall, with brown, sandy hair and vivid green eyes. He had a very charming smile and got along with almost everyone. He was an auror for the ministry, and a good one at that. Her mother was slightly shorter, with long, cascading, blond curls, not unlike ChelseaÕs and blue eyes. She was a caretaker at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies.  
  
ÒHello, darling. Doing well in school, I hope?Ó  
  
ÒYes, Mum. Mum, this is Kate, the girl I told you about. Dad, youÕve already met Kate in Diagonal Alley, no?Ó  
  
ÒYes, I have,Ó he father, Paul, said, smiling down at his daughter.  
  
ÒWhat a lovely girl. IÕm Danielle, and this is Paul,Ó ChelseaÕs mother said in a sweet voice.  
  
ÒHi, Danielle. Hello, Paul. Pleasure meeting you.Ó Kate grinned.  
  
ÒKatie! Katie Moyra Angella, darling! [A/N: Wendy from Peter Pan: ÒHello, IÕm Wendy Moyra Angella Darling!Ó Get it? He he...he....]Ó a voice screeched over the heads of the many students on the platform. Kate cringed, Chelsea sniggered. ÒKatie, darling. How wonderful to see you! Why didnÕt you come home sooner, we missed you so much!Ó A short, squat woman with vibrant red hair came over to Kate and clung to her arm. The woman resembled a toad of some sort, fat and bright red.  
  
ÒHello, mum,Ó Kate sighed. It was then that her mother noticed Chelsea and her family.  
  
ÒWhy, hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Pendragon. IÕm Ms. Walters, KateÕs mother. Pleasure to meet you. And where is that Black boy you were telling me about? It would be nice if at least one person in our family married into the Black line. Tell me, has he proposed to you yet? WhenÕs the wedding? Oh, Chelsea, darling, you must come. And that young Miss Evans youÕve been telling me about all these years. Where is she by the way? Stayed at home for the holiday? I did that when I was in your Year. Never wanted to leave my friends and come home. So has the Black boy proclaimed his forever lo--Ó  
  
ÒMother!Ó Kate shrieked. She was hyperventilating. Her mother, if possible, had even brighter red cheeks, as she had said this all very fast and the PendragonÕs stood there gaping at the obnoxious old lady.  
  
ÒDid you know that Katie, here, used to run around the house dressed like an indian? she invited the PottersÕ boy over many a time to play. God rest their souls. Too bad they had to die so young. And the young Potter, an orphan. We offered to adopt him, but Dumbledore wouldnÕt have it. I always said that the safest place besides Gringotts to keep anything is Hogwarts. Even if the Headmasters a wee bit mad. Rather fond of him myself, but they should really go back to the old ways. It was nice being able to go to a school Mudblood, free, if youÕll excuse my French--Ó  
  
Chelsea and Kate exchanged wearied glances. THIS was why they had never taken Lily to meet their parents. The PendragonÕs were nice and kind folk, but both families were Pureblood through and through, and still supported the old ways of doing things. Chelsea and Kate were almost positive that at least half their family were Deatheaters, the supporters of Voldemort. James, Sirius, Remus, and PeterÕs families were the same. Supporters of Dumbledore, but of the old ways as well.  
  
There was another thing to think about. They hadnÕt known James was an orphan. He never talked about, but it was obvious. He always spent time at RemusÕs or PeterÕs with Sirius. Sirius was shunned from his own home as well, but it was only because he was a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin like the rest of his family. They had heard the story of the time he went home, only to find that his face and name had been burnt of the prized family tree that hand in Number 12 Grimmuald PlaceÕs dusty parlor.  
  
Tired of their parents giving off embarrassing facts about their daughters, Chelsea and Kate, dragged their families off and down opposite ends of the platform so they could go home and hope that the end of the holiday would soon come around.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
ÒThere you are, Lillian, darling! Why didnÕt you come earlier? The effects of the potion I gave you should be wearing off any moment now. Good thing James was with you. That couldÕve been the second time in two days that he has had to carry you in here! Come along now and get in bed. IÕll be back with your medicine in a moment....Ó Madame Pomfrey ranted on and on. She gave Lily her medicine and left the two alone, James sitting in a chair next to LilyÕs bed. They stayed silent for a while, each within their own thoughts.  
  
But what did it mean, Lily thought. It was just a show of affection, between two close friends. Nothing more will come of it. IÕll just go back to hating Potter after this. I wonÕt be as harsh on him, unless e does something really stupid.... I never really went out with him, did I? We just went to the Ball as friends. Gosh, that seems so long ago.  
  
SheÕll hate me now, thought James. I shouldnÕt have done that. IÕll be driving her off, I know how she gets. IÕll just end up hurting her in the end. IÕve got to get over her, thatÕs the only way I can get on with my life and leave her to hers. Find another girl. Fall in love again. Maybe get married in a couple of years...or be a bachelor forever like Sirius! Ah! What is this world coming to? No, I am NOT going to be another living Sirius. No way. Glad I got that out of my system.  
  
James looked down at Lily.  
  
SheÕs so pretty when sheÕs thinking like that.... You know, sheÕs pretty all the time. SheÕs just pretty...pretty. SheÕs pretty. No, gorgeous. Maybe sheÕll let me kiss her again. Hey, IÕm supposed to be getting over her! Stupid brain. Maybe one last kiss, and then IÕll realize I donÕt like her anymore. But she IS a damn good kisser. Oh! Stupid brain! Die, brain, die! Hey, doofus, sheÕs talking to you!  
  
ÒWhat?Ó James asked, snapping out of his reverie. Lily scrunched up her nose in annoyance.  
  
ÒItÕs impolite to stare, you now.Ó  
  
ÒNot if the person youÕre staring at is really, REALLY pretty.Ó Lily blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
ÒYou fool yourself.Ó  
  
ÒClever, arenÕt I? I still think youÕre pretty.Ó  
  
ÒAnd I think youÕre handsome,Ó she said, exasperated.  
  
ÒReally?Ó James grinned hopefully. Lily scoffed.  
  
ÒAnd modest, too! Oh yes, not a one as modest as James Òthe PratÓ Potter.Ó  
  
ÒIÕll have you know, my middle name is Harold.Ó Lily sniggered. ÒWhat?Ó  
  
ÒHarold? What kind of name is Harold? James, if we EVER have kids, we are NOT naming them after you.Ó Lily realized what she said and blushed again.  
  
ÒSo, weÕre having kids now, are we? Tell me, my dearest Lillian, my lovely Lily Flower, my precious dew drop, when we planned on getting hitched?Ó  
  
ÒAs soon as we graduate, happy?Ó She crossed her arms.  
  
ÒVery!Ó James said in a singsong voice. They tried to keep a straight face, but couldnÕt manage. They burst into giggles. ÒHey, Lily,Ó James said after minute or two or silence, Òyou really mean that?Ó  
  
Lily thought for a moment. ÒNo,Ó she said, as though it were quite obvious.  
  
ÒWhat?! Why?! Why not?!Ó James half asked, half yelled in a strangled voice.  
  
ÒShush, James! YouÕre lucky youÕre even allowed in here with me. Quite down. IÕll tell you why.Ó She grew silent for a second. ÒOh yeah, because you are a delirious prat who will eventually break my heart.Ó  
  
ÒOh, yeah? IÕll prove to you IÕm not, if you want! I wonÕt go near another girl for as long as you want if you go out with me!Ó James said in a pleading voice.  
  
ÒWhat? And give up all your fun? I would never think to do such an awful thing to James Harold Potter,Ó she said sarcastically. ÒYou know what? why donÕt you just go back to your girl-of-the-week ways and leave me alone?! IÕll never go out with you, Potter. You want to know why? Because you are a stupid, inconsiderate, prat, git, bigheaded bastard and I will never go near you with a ten foot pole again!Ó LilyÕs voice was very shrill. James gaped at her. So this was why she hated him.  
  
ÒLily, you confuse me so much! One minute you donÕt care if I kiss you or try to flirt with you, the next, you hate my guts? I donÕt get it! Why canÕt we just go back to things the way they were before the Yule Ball, where we were just friends with benefits, or something?Ó James was on his feet now.  
  
ÒSee, this is exactly what IÕm talking about! Your head is so big, you canÕt even see whatÕs in front of you! YouÕll go and dump me for some blonde, Hufflepuff ditz who only knows you because of the rumors! Oh yes, you and Sirius are such sex gods! Why donÕt you just go off and hit on someone other than me! Obviously, your feelings for me aren't mutual. Our relationship is strictly platonic, donÕt you get it? I can never return your feelings for me because by the time I even realize my feelings for you, you will be long gone! Off with another flavor of the week girl. Your usual dating habits do not interest me, Mr. Potter. Now kindly, leave me alone.Ó James gaped at her.  
  
ÒLily, I--Ó  
  
ÒBugger off, Potter! I donÕt want to hear it!Ó she shrieked. James spun around and stalked out of the Hospital Wing, already coming up with a plan to prove Lily wrong.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
ÒCheck and mate! Ha! I finally beat you, Moony.Ó Sirius jumped up and down in the common room where he and Remus were playing a game of Wizard Chess. Remus frowned.  
  
ÒThat was an illegal move.Ó He smiled then and moved SiriusÕs piece back. He then took his Queen and captured SiriusÕs King. ÒAh, much better. Checkmate, Padfoot.Ó Sirius gaped and the smiling Remus.  
  
ÒArgh! Help me, Moony, Padfoot! SheÕs going to attack me now! She hates me! She really does!Ó James wailed as he bust through the portrait hole. He ran over in front of the fireplace and collapsed onto his knees, his head in his hands. He moaned loudly.  
  
ÒWho, Lily?Ó asked Remus, who was setting the pieces back on the board. He looked over at James.  
  
ÒWell, isnÕt it obvious, Moony?Ó Sirius asked, also looking down at James with a sympathetic face.  
  
ÒWell, yes, but James already knows that she hates him. Now should be no different.Ó  
  
ÒYou know, Moony, I think you must have bitten James sometime down the road. You ever noticed how he gets so worked up over little things around Christmas?Ó  
  
ÒSirius, please donÕt joke about that,Ó Remus said gently. Sirius pouted. Remus grinned. ÒAw! IÕm so sad, cause wunca Wirius said JameypooÕs a werewolfy!Ó Remus pretended to bawl. Sirius scoffed.  
  
ÒRemus Lupin, up to your room with you, young man! I am ashamed of you!Ó Sirius shrieked in a high, feminine voice. Remus grinned again and did as he was told.  
  
ÒJames, if you need any REAL advice, you can always come to me.Ó Remus was responded with a pillow from the couch chucked at his head. ÒSirius, god, you need to calm down, mate,Ó he said before disappearing into the boysÕ dormitories.  
  
Sirius shrugged and looked back at James.  
  
ÒSo, what are you going to do about it?Ó he asked carefully.  
  
James looked up. His hair was extremely messy and his eyes had a strange glint to them.  
  
ÒMake her wish she never turned me down.Ó  
  
ÒAh, I see. The flirt with her to death tactic. I hope you remember the last time you turned on the famous Potter charm.Ó James nodded. ÒAll right. your funeral.Ó James glared at him and Sirius dawned a serious expression. ÒNow, Mr. Potter, would you like the casket to be engraved with your name? White or red roses? Would you request that your friends and family, family being me, cry?Ó James chucked a pillow at Sirius.  
  
ÒOh, go away. Leave me alone to curl up in a ball and die just like your demented familyÕs house elves. Oh,Ó James said as an afterthought, ÒIÕd like white roses, please.Ó Sirius nodded and padded up the stairs to the boysÕ dormitories, no doubt to antagonize Remus some more.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lily tried to sleep, but she kept tossing and turning. Something about James. He was in trouble. She had to save him. Then she was in a house, in a dark room with someone else. There was a banging downstairs and a cold laugh. The man next to her turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
ÔItÕs him, take Harry and go! IÕll hold him off!Õ The man sprinted out the door and downstairs. She could hear things exploding down stairs and could hear the incantation that killed the man.  
  
ÔAvada Kadavra!Õ the high-pitched and cold voice shrieked. She could hear the man fall to the floor and she realized. It was her husband. She started to cry and hugged herself, but something was in the way. She looked down. A baby with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes was in her arms.  
  
Lily looked up at the sound of the door bursting open. She set the boy, Harry, on the bed behind her and stood in front of him.  
  
ÔYouÕll have to go through me!Õ she yelled. ÔI loved the man you killed more than anything can measure and I love my son! YouÕll have to kill us all!Õ She saw the man laugh and point his wand at her chest. She didnÕt hear him utter the curse, but she saw the flash of green light and could hear the rush of death coming upon her.  
  
ÒNo! Harry! No! I love him!Ó Lily screamed. Madame Pomfrey came running over to her and shook the crying and shaking girl in the bed at the back of the Hospital Wing.  
  
ÒShush, honey, it will all be okay. It was just a dream.Ó LilyÕs eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, wildly looking around.  
  
ÒWhereÕs Harry?Ó she asked.  
  
ÒWho?Ó  
  
ÒHarry, he was my son...but, then I died. And the man! I knew him, but who was it! He died for me! And there was another one. He was snakelike and he had a cold voice. He killed us. He killed us all!Ó Lily sobbed into her hands, Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly at the girl and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
ÒGo back to sleep now, Lily. Everything will be fine in the morning.Ó Lily nodded and sank back into the bed, hugging the sheets around her. Madame Pomfrey left her alone and Lily cried herself back to sleep. In the morning she didnÕt even remember the dream. 


	13. Forgotten Already

FOREWORD  
  
So, everyone like the last couple of chapters? I'm trying to make them longer. Right now my average is about 16 pages. Anyway, remember, Lily and James DO end up together but they only really start dating in Seventh Year, once he had deflated his head a bit'. Yes, yes. What you have to look forward to:  
  
Fifth Year:  
  
The Sirius/Snape Prank The Book 5 Canon/Pensieve Scene  
  
Sixth Year:  
  
I won't tell you because that would spoil it! But there may be more Remus/Chelsea fluff, although it's gonna get pretty angsty between them, remember, she learned his secret. And Kate and Sirius realize they may not be as perfect for each other as they think. Stay tuned....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
James wandered down to the Great Hall for breakfast rather coolly. He stood out in front of the Marauders and acted like the prat he was. As they entered the Great Hall, James and Sirius, though he had a girlfriend, flashed everyone charming smiles. They immediately had their old fan group trailing after them as they sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor Table. The secret was out: James Potter, prankster extrodinaire, was single again.  
  
That made for quite a scene.  
  
Lily, Kate, and Chelsea stepped into the Great Hall shortly after. It was the first day of classes so everyone was back at Hogwarts, catching up with each other. The Reds sat at the end furthest from the Marauders, which was quite difficult since the Marauders' took up all of the middle of the table.  
  
Then the Slytherins came in. They were looking rather smug, even though they had been beat singlehandedly by the shy and quiet Marauder, Remus Lupin. They all sat down at their table and glared at the rest of the school. Winnifred and Severus sat at the end of the table, away from the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"Severus, that Lupin kid beat the crap out of us," Winnifred said as her eyes wandered over to where Remus was sitting. Severus scoffed.  
  
"Honestly, Winnifred. He did, but we were unarmed.  
  
"Right.... I saw you put your wand in your pocket before we left." She smirked at him. "Well, I'm going to go over there, hmmm?" She stood up and left, leaving a scowling Severus behind her. She went over to the Gryffindor table and stood directly behind Sirius Black. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"What do you want, Wilkes?  
  
Winnifred smiled seductively at him.  
  
"I want you to stop antagonizing Severus Snape, please. All of you." She glared at them all. "Thanks." With that she turned and left the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius gaped after her before turning back to his friends.  
  
"She's hot.  
  
"What?!" the other three Marauders asked, very bewildered. Sirius shrugged. James glanced down the table at a certain gorgeous redhead. She was talking animatedly with Chelsea's older brother Andrew. He was smart, a Ravenclaw Seventh Year and very well-liked among the female population of the school. He was tall, with brown hair and grey eyes. He had even been in the top three percent for O.W.L.'s and was a prefect to boot.  
  
Lily glanced down the table at a certain bespectacled boy who locked eyes with her momentarily. She looked away and back at Andrew to resume their conversation about different types of flying charms.  
  
"--my personal favorite is the charm they use to activate the snitch. Quite fascinating, really. It's the--  
  
"Chronicus Andromedus Charm. I'm rather fond of that one myself," Lily interjected enthusiastically. Andrew grinned at the girl in front of him. She was pretty and smart. No doubt would have done well in Reavenclaw, but the Sorting Hat had to put her in Gryffindor. That didn't mean all hope was lost.  
  
"Hey, Lils, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked, standing up and gestering towards the Entrance Hall. Lily nodded and followed him outside the Great Hall.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I sorta wanted to know if...if you'd gotoHogsmeadewithmethisweekendbecausethere'satripandIustthoughtyou'dliketogowithme.  
  
Lily gaped at him.  
  
"What?  
  
Andrew took a deep breath and took two long strides over to Lily, closing the gap between them. He took her firmly by the shoulders and planted a kiss right on her lips. Lily was rigid and couldn't think well enough to stop him. He stepped back.  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekeng?" Lily was still in shock.  
  
"I, well, I have to think about it. I was going to go with Chelsea and Kate...I'll...I'll think about it, okay?" He nodded and stalked off towards his next lesson, leaving Lily stairing strangely after him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
James's eyes wandered toward a pretty brunette girl that had left the Great Hall. Operation Get Lily Evans Part A is about to go under way, he thought. He jumped up.  
  
"Sorry guys, gotta go get a date for Hogsmeade weekend. Sirius and Remus waved him off mildly and continued to eat their breakfasts.  
  
"Hey, you! Wait!" James ran after the girl who had several books clutched in her arms. She reminds me of Lily, James thought before mentally slapping himself.  
  
"Yes?" The brunette turned her grey blue eyes to James who was holding a stitch in his side.  
  
"I wanted to know--if you wanted--to go to Hogsmeade with me--this--weekend." She smiled broadly.  
  
"Certainly, James."  
  
"Thanks, Samantha is it? Samantha Cook? Yeah, I've been hearing pretty great things about you lately. They are definitely true. Brains, looks, a great personality..." he trailed off. Samantha blushed a deep crimson and muttered her goodbyes quickly.  
  
"Well that was easy," he said as he watched her rapidly retreating back. James turned and strode back across the Entrance Hall, whistling merrily as he went. It was then that he turned the corner by the grand staricase that he happened upon Lily, who was very red in the face, being kissed by Chelsea's brother. James's face went white. Has she already forgotten me that fast, he thought.  
  
No, she just thinks you're a jerk, which you are.  
  
Who are you?  
  
I'm you.  
  
No, really.  
  
Yes, really.  
  
Who sent you, Mr. I'm You?  
  
You're even more difficult than I thought.  
  
And proud of it!  
  
I'm you. I've come to help you go through your childhood--  
  
Mister, I'm fifteen years old. My childhood ended long ago. You're a little late.  
  
Fine, I'm here to help through your torturous life.  
  
Hey, my life is not torturous.  
  
Is to.  
  
Is not.  
  
Is to.  
  
Is not.  
  
Fine, fine. Anything to shut you up.  
  
Why?  
  
Because you are stupid and incompetant, that's why.  
  
Am not.  
  
Are to.  
  
Am not.  
  
Are to.  
  
Am not.  
  
Fine, fine. Anything to shut you up.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that again.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that again.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that again.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that--hey! Shut up!  
  
Why should I?  
  
Because I rule you.  
  
Yeah? Well, who rules you? Who sent you?  
  
God sent me.  
  
Really.  
  
No.  
  
Ha.  
  
Hey, watch it. I'm the smart part of you, so I can mentally harm you.  
  
How?  
  
Scarr you for life.  
  
How about not?  
  
Sounds like a plan. Now, to get Miss Evans to like you--  
  
Oh no, now you are getting to sound like Sirius. I do NOT want an insane madman running lose in my brain with complete control over every action I do.  
  
Well, not exactly, but--  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
No can do.  
  
Why.  
  
Stop whining.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Yes.  
  
No.  
  
Fine, fine, anything to shut you up.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
Not this again. Sigh You can say that again.  
  
Thanks, I think I will. Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that again.  
  
Someone's getting redundant.  
  
You can say that again....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The days after that went by pretty uneventfully, unless you count Sirius spilling multiple jugs of orange juice over at the breakfast table, Sirius running around the common room accidentally only wearing his underwear [A/N: grimaces. Eww, Sirius in undies, definitely not a good mental image. I'm going to have nightmares for a week now.  
  
No you're not.  
  
Ack, get away from me, demon!  
  
Cackle cackle cackle. On with the story.], Sirius accidentally jumping on James while he walked back from a tiring Quidditch practice and almost killing him, and Sirius almost admitting that Remus was a werewolf about fifteen times in one day. Amazing, even for Sirius.  
  
[A/N: Well everyone, I wanted this chapter to be longer but for times sake I need to get the story moving. You can expect the canon in a couple of chapters and I might go and redo this one to make it long or add the next chapter to it, but I'm not sure yet. You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
-Lily] 


	14. Time Ablaze

FOREWARD  
  
Okay everyone I've decided I want a beta to edit my chapters becuase I keep going over them again and again and find a ton of mistakes! Ack! Please review with your e-mail adress so I can send you drafts if you want to be my beta reader! Thanks!!!  
  
Lily  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
_...I feel it all around / I feel it in my bones My life is on the line / When I'm away from home When I step out the door / The jungle is alive I do not trust my ears / I don't believe my eyes I will not fall in love / I cannot risk the bet Cause hearts are fragile toys / so easy to forget..._  
  
Winnifred poured over a large worn book in a small alcove near the dungeons. She skimmed down the page with her navy eyes, taking in every detail quickly and quietly. She had vowed to herself that she would learn as much as she could before the end of summer so here she was, learning the dark arts. She was not learning them, though, to join the Dark Lord, but to wage a battle against him. No one knew. Not even her dear cousin Severus, the arrogant bastard.  
  
She breathed deep and brushed a long strand of black hair that had fallen in her face out of the way. Soon she heard footsteps growing faintly louder as they approached her hiding place. Winnifred gripped her wand tighter and shifter her eyes to look up through her long eyelashes. Regius Avery stood opposite her, gazing down at her interestedly and observing the thick book in her lap. He smirked.  
  
"Doing a bit of light reading, eh? For the Dark Lord. I daresay he could do with a few more supporters." Avery laughed coldly. "My dear Winnifred, we'll be Deatheaters in two years' time. You can wait to learn it all from our Lord himself when you come of age.  
  
Winnifred sweetly up at him. "Ah, but unlike all his other followers, I am not a useless tagalong and I can handle myself, thank you very much." Avery shrugged and continued to walk down the hall. "Oh, and Avery." He turned to look at her. "Congratulations on being beat up singlehandedly by a Gryffindor." She smirked. Lupin had not attacked her or Snape, seeing as they had nothing to do with it, but he did give them a few words about it. Avery gawked at her and whipped around, stalking down the hall, his steps echoing eerily.  
  
Winnifred sighed and gathered up her things. She flung her cloak over her shoulder and left the dungeon halls to find a quieter place to read, not that the dungeon wasn't quiet, she just needed somewhere to practice. She slipped outside into the bright sunlight and gazed over at the Forbidden Forest. There was smoke billowing out of the Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid's, chimney, but no one was outside. She could slip into the forest to be alone.  
  
She strode across the sloping lawns in front of the castle and into the dark forest, careful to go unnoticed. Sighing, she looked up at the trees above her. It was still rather light inside this part of the forest but if you traveled too deep into it, night came upon you.  
  
Winnifred stopped inside a clearing nearby. Everything was still as she gazed at the bright green mosses on the trees and the mushroom patches at their bases. A few white butterflies and moths flitted about like tiny faeries and all that could be heard was the gentle chirping of a bird and a cricket. The navy-eyed girl sighed as she took in her surroundings. This was better. Much better. She stepped to the middle of the clearing and knelt on both knees, resting her hands gently in her lap and closing her eyes. She had laid the book open in front of her to an advanced dark magic spell.  
  
Winnifred was not an ordinary girl. Despite her riveting looks and the fact that she was a witch going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Winnifred was a magess. She could do magic without her wand, though she preferred to use it. She had never told anyone, but had a feeling that the Lord Voldemort knew...he had the power to find out...eventually. That was why Winnifred was so sought after by Voldemort. That was why she was not afraid of him. She was not afraid of anything, except fear itself. She had extraordinary powers that she could use to become the greatest sorceress in history, but she didn't dare use her powers now. The threat of Voldemort, he would surely find out about her.  
  
Winnifred willed power to her fingers. It was a very trying task and so far she could only do it a couple of times a day. But she was getting stronger as well. She had mastered some very difficult spells already, but none so more than the one she was about to attempt. Her eyes flickered open as she scanned the page quickly.  
  
_...It's just another day / There's murder in the air It drags me when I walk / I smell it everywhere It's just another day / Where people cling to light To drive away the fear / That comes with every night   
  
It's just another . . . . . . . It's just another day It's just another . . . . . . . It's just another day..._  
  
The Death Spell, more commonly known as one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Killing Curse. Any witch or wizard who performs such spell on any other faces a life sentence in Azkaban Prison. The Killing Curse is most infamous for its use by the Dark Lord Voldemort and his legion of Death Eaters.  
  
This was all Winnifred needed to know. She would never use this curse save for one person: Tom Marvalo Riddle. Lord Voldemort himself. He was a puny Mudblood to her, nothing more, and if he thought he could win over her, he was wrong.  
  
_...It's just another day--When people wake from dreams With voices in their ears--That will not go away..._  
  
Winnifred hummed a bit to increase the flow of magic to her fingertips. They were buzzing with delight of being used again. She concentrated hard on the spell and aimed it towards a small squirrel that had poked its head into the clearing. She bit her bottom lip from the pain and concentration. And then, it was like a heartbeat, she opened her eyes, panting slightly and shifted her eyes to the squirrel, now dead at the base of the tree. She looked up. The sky was darkening rapidly, clouds speeding over the sun. The sky turned a blood red color. And then she heard it. It was eerie singing, like a banshee, but worse. She squirmed inside, trying to think of what could be causing this. Everything had burst into sound and it was overwhelming to her. All at once. Then came the smoke. The forest was on fire. Ashes were already falling around her and red orange sparks flew into the clearing. Winnifred gasped for breath, trying desperately, willing herself to breath deep. She coughed into her hands and looked down at them to see them covered in liqued red.  
  
Blood.  
  
Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Enerything was going black, but she willed herself to stay awake. If she fell unconcious, she would not make it out of the forest alive. Big throbbing noises, a magnified heartbeat. She scooped up the worn book, smearing blood over the covers and pages inside. She stumbled out of the clearing, trying to navigate through the glowing forest and make it outside. A stream. She knew there was one close by....  
  
_...I had a dream last night / The world was set on fire And everywhere I ran / There wasn't any water The temperature increased / The sky was crimson red The clouds turned into smoke / And everyone was dead (but) There's a smile on my face . . . For everyone There's a golden coin . . . That reflects the sun There's a lonely place . . . That's always cold There's a place in the stars . . . For when you get old..._  
  
She ran coughing. She couldn't find anything to stifle the rapidly growing fire. She had to find a way out. Winnifred bent low to the ground and finally made it to the sloping lawns in front of Hogwarts, but what she saw there made her heart rate increase even faster...and it was not her doing....  
  
[A/N: to end here or not to end here...that is the question. This would make a great cliffhanger...hmmm....]  
  
_...There's razors in my bed / That come out late at night They always disappear / Before the morning light I'm dreaming again / Of life underground It doesn't ever move / It doesn't make a sound And just when I think--That things are in their place The heavens are secure--The whole thing explodes in my face...  
  
It's just another . . . . . . . It's just another day It's just another . . . . . . . It's just another day..._  
  
The castle was ablaze. Time seemed to fast forward as she ran, stumbling and coughing, towards the large crowd gathered in front. As she lurched through them, a teacher ahead turned around and spotted her. It was Professor McGonagall. The teacher gasped when she saw Winnifred's pale, shaking frame. There was ash smudged across her cheek and her navy eyes were deeply reflecting the fires around them. The professor pulled Winnifred over to another, yet smaller, group of people who were watching as Madame Pomfrey healed those who had been injured. Madame Pomfrey looked up as they approached and stopped what she was doing instantly to heal Winnifred.  
  
"Come here, dear," she said in a soothing voice. Winnifred shook her head with tears gently forming in her eyes.  
  
"I've got to find him," she said, trembling.  
  
"Who, dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"My cousin. I promised him, whatever happened, that I'd always help him. And...and I can't, don't you see?" Madame Pomfrey looked very worried at the girl's odd behavior. Winnifred was sounding deranged. "He is the only one who knows my secret...and I promised, I did...I'd save him from the Dark Lord. I've got to. Let me go!" Winnifred struggled, trying to get out of Professor McGonagall's strong grip.  
  
"Poppy, this girl needs help. Please, what should I do with her," McGonagall asked worriedly.  
  
"Tie her up if you have to. Anything to keep her away from the fires.  
  
"She came out of the forest fire.  
  
"I started it," said Winnifred quietly.  
  
"What?" both McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey asked, shocked.  
  
"I must have. Dark magic. Let me go! I did something wrong. Killed it. Fire started. The sky was blood red and I was dying, but then I came out here and I'm alive again. Let me go! I have to save him!" Winnifred fought and fought, but finally stopped, seeing as it would be no use to try and get away now. Half of the school was ablaze and if Severus was alive, if he still was alive, if he survived the fire....  
  
AFTERWORD  
  
Just so you all know, you will find out what happened to the rest of Hogwarts before, during, and after the fire in the next chapter. I just thought I'd add a bit of drama with the story and with Winnifred. By the way, I'm thinking of changing her name, but I'm not sure yet. And: the song in the italics and the dot dot dots is 'Just Another Day' by Oingo Boingo.  
  
Lily 


	15. The Face of Voldemort

FOREWORD  
  
So, I know everyone, I left the last chapter as a complete cliffhanger, right? And I must have infuriated some of you because it had no James/Lily anything. I felt like Winnifred needed a bigger part in the story. I mean, she will eventually when Sirius decides to...well, I won't tell you because that will ruin the surprise. But anyway, she will add a lot of drama for sixth and seventh year what with Voldie-thing and whatnot. Well, on with the story.  
  
Lily  
  
By the Way, this starts out after Andrew kisses Lily (before Time Ablaze).  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Face of Voldemort  
  
Lily trudged down the halls, thinking of the drama of the morning. Andrew was going out with her now. Part of her thought it a miracle any boy would want to go out with her now, especially with James liable to explode at the mere thought of anyone being with Lily besides himself. We was an arrogant prat anyway and Lily hated him. But really? She had been okay with him before, but what if she still liked him. She would be cheating on Andrew, in a way.  
  
She brushed the thought away quickly and walked towards a staircase. She hoped it did not move, she was afraid of heights and this one was right in the middle of the giant staircase hall (that means she is in the middle of the wall, very high up if you think about it. I mean, think of Sorcerer's Stone, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione's staircase switches. That place....). Besides, these staircases just generally scared the bajeezes out of her. Little did she know that this would only be the beginning of her less than normal day as she stepped on the bottom step and James Potter stepped on the top. Voldemort had them both right where he wanted them.  
  
The stairs gave a terrible groan and lurched sideways. Lily shrieked and stumbled over. James grabbed onto the hand rails ad looked over at the girl below him who was pale and shaking. James's eyes widened when he saw who it was and took cautious steps toward her. People below were looking up and pointing. chelsea, Kate, Remus, and Sirius, who had all been below, ran up to the landing nearest Lily.  
  
"Oh my God, Lils!" Kate said. Chelsea held Kate back as she looked like she was going to try and jump to the stairs. James edged closer to Lily.  
  
"Lily, grab onto my hand. We've got to get to the middle of the stairs," he yelled over the noise. The staircase gave another lurch.  
  
"Potter! I can't!" she yelled back, looking over the edge and grimacing, face draining of all color.  
  
"I'm trying to help you!" He put his hand down to her. "Why not?  
  
"I'm afraid of heights!  
  
"Trust me, Lily. Just trust me!" He could see tears in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you, I swear!" She nodded and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and they made their way to the middle of the staircase.  
  
"What's going on?" She looked really worried.  
  
"I don't know--" but James was cut off by some high-pitched laughter. "Lily, it's-it's him! Lily, don't panic. You've got your wand, right?" She nodded, fear evident in her eyes. "Don't be afraid. Now you know why it's cursed to be a Potter." James stood back and drew his wand and Lily, seeing him act so brave to help her, gulped and did the same. _I sure hope this works_, she thought.  
  
James glanced at Lily quickly and then looked back at the mist slowly taking shape in front of them. _I sure hope this works. If anything happens to Lily, I'll kill myself. I tell you, I'll die first_, he thought. He could hear screams of people below and out of the corner of his eye he could see his friends drawing their wands as well. He looked right at them.  
  
"Go! We can hold him off! Go get a teacher, or Dumbledore. Get ourselves out with everyone else!" James yelled. Remus called to the people below, telling them to run and her grabbed Chelsea and Kate's wrists, dragging them away from the stairs. Sirius stared pointedly at James, clearly saying he would _not_ go anywhere and leave his best friends to fight Voldemort alone. James stared just as equally back. Finally Sirius turned and ran down another flight of stairs towards the big doors of the Stair Hall. He looked back quickly before slipping out, dearly hoping that he could get a teacher in time.  
  
The mist finally completed its transformation and a cackling Lord Voldemort stood in front of them, well, hovering to be exact. James could sense Lily trembling beside him. _She's being really brave right now. Sticking by my side in the face of death. But I won't let anything happen._ James gripped his wand tighter, face set.  
  
"Ah! Lovely for you two to join us, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," said Voldemort, laughing again, a sickly grin spreading across his face. How he knew Lily's name, neither knew, but it was not the time for asking silly questions like that...or was it. "Ah. Just kill you two off and then I will have the ultimate power over all of wizard kind. I can purge the world of all Mudbloods. Thank you, my dear, for sticking close to Potter. It makes everything so much easier.  
  
"What do you mean we're all that stand in your way? You have all of the light sid against you now, Voldemort!" James said, furious.  
  
"Very brave, Potter. But, you see, it will be so much easier with you two gone. I don't want to have to fight two fully grown mages. If I let you live, you could be a considerable threat to me. Of course, you could always join me--  
  
"Go to hell!" James snarled.  
  
"Tsk tsk. I though you had manners, boy. Let the Mudblood speak for herself." Voldemort shifted his gaze to Lily who visibly grew in retaliation. "Acting the hero yourself, are you, my dear?" Lily gripped her wand tighter. "Well, let's see what you make of my friends." Voldemort snapped his finger and tiny pops could be heard around the room as Death Eaters apparated to the Stair Hall. "Like it? I broke the spell making Hogwarts unapparatable," he said, seeing Lily's confused face.  
  
"I thought as much," she said nonchalantly after his comment. "Any witch or wizard Third Year or above could break that particular spell." James knew Lily was lying and was shocked, but it was working. Voldemort did not know this and instead became more furious with them.  
  
"Silly girl," Voldemort roared, raising his hand and smacking Lily hard across the face. She fell, crying out in pain. "You know nothing!  
  
"Lily!" James said, kneeling down next to her and touching her red face. There were no tears in her eyes and he was proud of her for being so brave.  
  
"Stand, boy. Face me like a man. Without your Mudblood friend, you are nothing." James stood and then put a hand down to Lily, helping her up as well. He never took his eyes off Voldemort. When Lily was standing next to him, he closed his eyes and willed magic to his fingers. He had never truly known about his powers. He always figured they were normal for a wizard, but now he knew the truth, and he would use it. He created a bond between himself and Lily, still holding her hand tightly. Lily looked worriedly over at James when she felt him hold her hand tighter. The color was draining from his face.  
  
James concentrated harder, but he knew he would lose all of his strength if Lily did not help him as well.  
  
"Help me," he whispered to her before falling to the ground. Lily screamed, but stayed where she was. She looked back at Voldemort, who seemed to be quit entertained by James's antics.  
  
"Wouldn't have worked, my dear. Even with you helping him. Lost his power for now. there is nothing you can do but give up and I'll make your death quick and easy.  
  
"Never.  
  
Voldemort's rage grew. "Then we'll have to do this the difficult way." He snapped his fingers and a ball of flames appeared in his cupped palm. He tossed it over his shoulder where it quickly lit on one of the paintings. The wall quickly went up in flames.  
  
Lily thought fast. "Wait!" Voldemort turned back to her, a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, my dear?  
  
"If-if I let you take me, will you leave James alone? Will you not kill him, if I come with you?" Voldemort smirked and snapped his fingers again. Small ropes flew out and tied themselves around Lily. She shrieked and toppled over.  
  
"Certainly, my dear. I daresay, we will have plenty to do with you. Come!" he yelled to his Death Eaters. "Leave the boy here. He can die in this shit hole." He grabbed onto the struggling Lily and apparated with a small pop.  
  
"Lily," James whispered weakly. The whole hall was aflame by now. Everything was dark and smoky. Blackness threatened to engulf him. "Lily, I'll-I'll save you...." he said before blacking out. 


	16. It's a Muggle Thing

FOREWORD  
  
Hey all. Now, I know I left the last chapter as a cliffhanger, but, you know, who could possibly resist? Now this chapter will have a lot of revealing of feelings cough cough and more about those sneaky prophecies. Did I just give something away? Uh oh. Hmm...what shall happen, dare I ask? I wouldn't know, except for the fact that I wrote it.... That doesn't make sense, does it? I'll just be off to think about that....  
  
Lily (signed subconsciously, mind you)  
  
--------------------  
  
Sirius, Remus, Peter, Kate, and Chelsea stood a few feet away from the large group of students, debating whether they should tell Dumbledore about Lily an James or not. Sirius was pacing back and forth, knowing that he had practically sold his friends to Voldemort. Then again, James had told him o leave....  
  
"We _can't_ tell anyone! Don't you see?" he yelled angrily after a minute. The others stared at him.  
  
"Why not?" Chelsea and Kate yelled.  
  
Sirius sighed. "A few years ago, another prophecy was made." He looked tired and weary. "When Dumbledore hired our old Divination teacher, Miss Stella. He told James and James told Lily, that's why she hates him, besides the fact that he is an arrogant prat...." He trailed off and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "It was the second made about the Potter's and the first about James and Lily in particular. They told me because James, and Lily knew, that I would die for them, but they sealed their fate and made me promise never to interfere. That's why James made me leave, otherwise I'd be right there with them," he said, pointing up at the castle.  
  
"What-what are the prophecies?" Chelsea said. She was trembling slightly and Remus put his arm carefully around her shoulders, hugging her to him.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a quick glance and Sirius went on. "The first on is: _'A family will surpass the bounds of bravery and nobleness and will sacrifice itself for the Light side of our people, until there are none left to die for us'._"  
  
"So that's one reason Lily refuses to fall in love with him," Kate said absently.  
  
Sirius nodded. "That's one of the reasons, yes." He sighed again. "The second one, the one about them, is _'Three powerful mages will defeat the Dark Lord. One by dyeing for her love, two by producing the heir of Godric Gryffindor, who will lead the Light side to victory'._" Sirius looked around the speechless group.  
  
"Wow," Chelsea said. "Wow.  
  
"I can't believe it. That's why she doesn't like him. I mean, wow. I n-never kn-knew Lily was a-a _magess_." She said the last word in a whisper.  
  
Sirius nodded grimly and sighed once more. "We have to let them fall on their own. The know they'll end up together eventually anyway, it's inevitable, unless they have a really screwed up relationship." He shuddered at the thought. "Besides, James already loves her and Lily...well, I'm not sure yet, but she still needs her space. When it's time...." He trailed off.  
  
"So we're just going to let fate take over ad leave them with Voldemort?" Kate asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah. But, Sirius, a month ago I heard you talking to James about a-a _third_ prophecy made by our new Divination teacher, Trelawney, or something. Sorry to be eavesdropping...." She blushed a bright crimson red. "I, er, was wondering what it was."  
  
"_That,_" he said, "I cannot tell you. I promised Lily and James I wouldn't tell you any, but those were necessary. the last was made at the beginning of the year, bout their deaths." They all gasped.  
  
"What-what do you mean?" Kate asked.  
  
"This is why a cannot tell you!" Sirius said impatiently. "but I'm tired of waiting and worrying. Let's go!"  
  
"What?!" Kate, Chelsea, and Remus asked. Peter wasn't listening anymore.  
  
"What about Dumbledore?" Kate asked.  
  
"We can get him on the way!" Sirius yelled back as he was now several feet in front of them and pushing through the crowd. "Hey, Albus!" he yelled. "We're going to rescue Jimmy-boy and Lillikins from Voldie-thing now! You coming?" Dumbledore looked up and smiled, eyes twinkling merrily. He knew Sirius had promised not to interfere, but he did not want Lily and James to be _too_ hurt in the battle.  
  
"It shall be a grand adventure!" he called to the now beaming Sirius.  
  
"Well come on then! Let's go! Tally ho! Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Let's go kick some Voldie butt! Yippee!"  
  
----------------------  
  
They apparated to a cold dungeon-like building. Voldemort threw Lily to the ground and kicked her in the stomach to make her quiet down.  
  
"Silly girl. Leaving Potter will not save him. He'll die anyway, and now, I have you. I'm glad you came willingly. The first prophecy is fulfilled as the last Potter dies. Now the second prophecy is canceled," he said coldly.  
  
Lily frowned. "What if I'm the one who dies for her love and not meant to be part of the heir of Gryffindor?"  
  
"A thought well spoken, but alas, you are part of the latter. Besides, you do not love James Potter."  
  
"But I do," she said quietly.  
  
"You do not, silly girl," he said furiously, slapping her across the face and causing her to fall to the floor again.  
  
"_Crucio_," he muttered, pointing a long wand at her. Lily writhed in pain on the ground, her flesh burning. She was in too much pain to scream, but she knew that even if she could, no one would hear her. Finally the pain stopped and Lily stood shakily to her feet.  
  
"I do! I love James Potter and you can't take him away from me!" She was in tears now. "We'll die together!" Suddenly, a bright red-orange bird appeared with a bang like a muggle gun shot. It was a pheonix, Fawkes, to be exact. Fawkes was Dumbledore's brilliant bird. "Over here, Fawkes!" Lily called, jumping up to grab Fawkes's tail feathers. They disappeared with another bang and reappeared next to the unconscious James. The rife was closing in on them now. Lily knelt next to James and flung her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh James," she whispered. "I love you so much."  
  
James stirred slightly and leaned away from Lily to cough.  
  
"Lils?" he asked hoarsely. Lily nodded, choking back tears. "Lils, no matter what happens, you have to know. You have to remember. Promise me."  
  
"I-I promise. I do."  
  
"Thank you. I might get to say this again, or I might not. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but Lily I lo--" But James was cut off by a large door banging open and the shouts of their friends.  
  
"There they are!" they heard Sirius yell. Lily looked down at James and smiled.  
  
"I guess you'll have to tell me later," she said quietly. James smiled as well, somewhat relieved that he did not have to admit what he was feeling to Lily just yet. When the time was right....  
  
They heard Dumbledore apparate next to them. Lily held James's hand as they all dissaparated outside where James promptly collapsed, causing Lily to tumble over after him, giggling like mad. He flung his arms around her and held her tight as Madame Pomfrey came over to heal them. He hugged the girl sitting next to him tighter when she winced, Madame Pomfrey just having put some concoction on one of her wounds. Although James almost killed himself by using his powers, Lily was in a much worse state. She had tons of bruises and cuts from where Voldemort had hexed her.  
  
When they had been healed and the ministry officials had arrived to put out the fire and restored the castle as best as they could, Lily, James, Kate, Chelsea, Remus, and Sirius were brought up to the Hospital Wing to rest and recover. James had to spend a week in the Ward to gain back his strength. Every two hours he had to take a nasty Mage's Relied Potion. Even though Lily was healed after a couple of days, she stayed in the Hospital Wind at James's side while he rested. They talked mostly, about school, what they might do after school ended, O.W.L.'s, which were coming up dreadfully soon. One afternoon, they got to bickering again, just for fun.  
  
"So, Lils, will you go out with me now? I mean, we're going to be together eventually. I know you like me," James said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"No," she said simply, not bothering to tell him that she did not like him whatsoever of insulting him like usual. James didn't seem to notice. Lily flipped a page in her Advanced Charms book.  
  
"Why?" he asked, flabbergasted. Lily sighed and looked him in the eye.  
  
It's a love/hate thing," she said, shrugging.  
  
"Oh," James said quietly. He looked away.  
  
"Oh, Jay, don't you have a-a girlfriend or-or _something?_" she asked desperately. James turned to look at her again.  
  
"Er, sorta. I can fix that," he said hurriedly. Lily hmphed and tuned back to her book. "Jay?"  
  
"I liked it. I think it's cute...Jay...."  
  
"Er-okay." He paused. "Lils?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"For what?" She put her book down and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"For being such a prick to you all the time. I just get that way around you...." He trailed off. Lily's mind was racing. _James Potter, _apologizing_? Now that's a first,_ she thought.  
  
Lily smiled at him and let him take her small hand in his larger one.  
  
"Er-thank you, Jay. And thanks for trying to save me and-and everything. That was really brave. I-I'm so scared of my powers and the prophecies, I've never tried to use them," she said quietly. A small tear tracked down her cheek and James reached up to wipe it away gently. Lily swatted his hadn away.  
  
"Lily, you were just as brave. Please, can you tell me about-about what happened after I fell?"  
  
Lily sniffled and shook her head. She was silent for a moment before nodding.  
  
"I made a deal with Voldemort. To-to spare you if I went with him. He just left you there to die in the fire and I hoped Sirius would break his promise and come rescue you. Voldemort took me to this dungeon place. It was cold and dar. He and the other Deatheaters kicked and hit me a lot. I got an Unforgivable a couple of times, too." She said all this with a hollow look in her eyes. Her voice was flat. "Voldemort told me about his plans for us and how he knows our parts in the prophecies. Then he told me," she faltered here as scenes flashed in her mind. "He told me that I would die alone and he would win. Something like, 'The first prophecy is fulfilled as the last Potter dies. Now the second prophecy is canceled.'" she stopped here, afraid to tell him what else she had said to Voldemort. "Er-then Fawkes came and got me.  
  
"I've been having these nightmares that I can barely remember, but I just figured it out. They, I think, they are about our-our deaths. I'm not sure yet. I don't even remember half of it." Tears were pouring down her cheeks now. James stared at her, speechless.  
  
"Lily, if you weren't brave, I wasn't even trying. Lils, you were, no, _are_ amazing. But, we fulfilled part of the third prophecy. I think, no, I _know_ that this is the first time we've defied Voldemort, the time is coming soon. But, I've been having nightmares, too. I woke up the next morning and barely remember anything." James sighed. "Don't worry. Let's talk about something else. I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
Lily nodded and sniffed again. "It's okay. It makes me feel better, telling someone. We should talk more often." James looked as if all his dreams had come true.  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
He looked out the window again and smiled, making sure Lily couldn't see.  
  
"You know, I can't wait until I can leave the Hospital Wing. I hate taking these potions and I discover that I've been spending too much time in here lately...." He trailed off when he saw Lily's face. "what's wrong?" Lily shook her head sadly and sniffed.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just worried, I guess."  
  
"About what?" James asked. She scrunched up her nose, causing James to laugh slightly. "You're cute when you do that, you know?" Lily blushed madly.  
  
"If I tell you, you'll never let me hear the end of it."  
  
"Aw, come on. Tell me," he pouted.  
  
"You're cute when you do that, you know?" He blushed just like Lily did and Lily giggled.  
  
"Ah, touché, my dear." He laughed heartily, well, tried really. Instead he ended up coughing painfully. "Now this is ironic," he said when he had finished. "'Okay, stop, Mr. Funny Guy, or you're going to make me hack all my organs out'," he quoted Lily in a high voice.  
  
"Uh," Lily said impatiently, picking up her Advanced Charms text and reading again. "You know, I think it's almost time for you to take your potion, Potter. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey, shall I?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Sorry, habit, Jay," she said, getting up and walking to the back of the Ward. she knocked twice and stuck her head in the door to Madame Pomfrey's office. "Ms. Pomfrey? I think it's time for James to take his potion...."  
  
James could hear a 'yes, yes. Coming Potter!' and the usual clank of potions jars as Pomfrey searched her cluttered desk for the lime green bottle that contained his medicine. Madame Pomfrey came out a minute later, Lily following behind with an amused expression on her face.  
  
Madame Pomfrey held out a small glass and smile as James held his nose in disgust, closed his eyes, and gulped down the potion. He grimaced as Madame Pomfrey handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth with.  
  
"Now Potter, I know you won't stay in here much longer, so I'll let you go and visit your friends." James jumped up, grabbed Lily's hand and dashed out of the hospital Wing, calling over his shoulder a quick 'thanks!' to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Where are we going?" shrieked Lily. James took a swift glance at her and started sprinting faster down the hall. Some teachers stuck their heads out of their classroom to yell at them.  
  
"To visit Sirius!" James yelled.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Chelsea," Remus said behind the girl curled up on a couch by the fire. He hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to her. "Hi," he said quietly.  
  
"Hey," she responded, finally turning to look at him. She smiled at him. "What's up?" she asked. Remus shrugged his shoulder, but Chelsea noticed that he looked extremely nervous. He gulped quickly and looked into the fire. He hadn't told his friends he was going to do this.  
  
"We need to talk," he said wearily. Chelsea visibly stiffened.  
  
"What about?" Remus sighed and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.  
  
"About this...thing. It's kind of hard to explain. I've only done this once before. You might hate me after this. Oh, I don't know. This is so difficult...." Chelsea's thoughts were racing madly. Was he going to break up with her? She shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside.  
  
"Remus, you're babbling." he smiled ruefully at her.  
  
"I suppose I am." He stopped smiling and looked her in the eye. "Chelsea...I'm a...I'm a--" Chelsea gazed intently at him, very relieved, though, that he did not seem to want to break up with her.  
  
"Werewolf?" she asked gently. Remus gaped at her.  
  
"How did--Lily? Who--told--how--"  
  
"You're babbling again, Remmy," she said, using the Reds' pet name for him, which, often times, annoyed him to no end. He let it go. She held up her hand to keep him from talking. "I found out myself, though I was a little sad you didn't tell me sooner." She frowned.  
  
"I was afraid you'd reject me." Chelsea looked taken-aback for a minute. He face softened and she looked fondly at him.  
  
"I would never."  
  
"Good, there's just one more-er-thing I want to--no _need_ to tell you."  
  
He paused a moment and studied her face intently, searching her blue-grey eyes.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before closing the gap between them and kissing her shyly. They pulled away and watched each other momentarily.  
  
"I love you, too, Remus."  
  
They sat there a while, staring into the fired quietly, until they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
--------------------------  
  
About an hour later, Lily and James burst into the deserted commonroom, giggling like mad and stumbling about. They froze when they heard someone moving by the fire. They turned and shoved their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing again.  
  
Remus was lying half on the couch, half not, his heard on the arm of the sofa. Chelsea was curled up in a ball next to him, head on his chest; his arms were around her and they seemed to be fast asleep.  
  
Lily tugged James's cloak and they headed back out of the commonroom before laughing loudly. Sirius obviously was not there either as they had been searching for quite a while. James led Lily down to the Entrance Hall and they went outside onto the moonlit grounds. They walked to the tree by the lake and sat underneath it.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" Lily asked, gazing contentedly up at the cloudy night sky. James grinned ruefully. Lily looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh, no. I am _not_ going to a., prank anyone at this time of night, b., be the subject of a prank, or, c., do any other little perverted thing Sirius might have thought of for you. No way." James grinned.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to test out any of our new pranks on you...?"  
  
"No. Let's play a game. You say something and the other person has to say the word that first comes to mind." James shrugged. "Okay, I'll go first." She thought for a minute. "Brown.  
  
"My eyes," he said.  
  
"Dizzying," she said back.  
  
"My eyes are dizzying?"  
  
"Whatever. Let's keep going, um, off of dizzying."  
  
"Sirius's brain."  
  
"Perverted."  
  
"Do I really have to think of a word for this one?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I'll start again...strawberry."  
  
"Red."  
  
"My hair."  
  
"Smells good."  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Anyway, going on...er...Lilies."  
  
"You."  
  
"Are a dork. Ha! I made a sentence. You are a dork."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Quietness."  
  
"Are we still playing the game?"  
  
"Yes," she said exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay, stealth."  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Evil."  
  
She shuddered. "Snape."  
  
"I'm thinking of a new word. Let's see, cherries."  
  
"Red again."  
  
"Your hair again."  
  
"New word...sky."  
  
"Dark."  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"You."  
  
"Aw, you flatter me. Hmmm...a word for you--"  
  
"Are a dork."  
  
"Damn you, Potter."  
  
"Thank you Evans. New word...watermelon."  
  
"What is it with you and fruit?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Okay, juicy."  
  
"I am _not_ going to answer that, Lils."  
  
"Okay, watery."  
  
"Quidditch Pitch."  
  
"Why do you think the Quidditch Pitch is watery?"  
  
"I saw it over the trees over there. Hey! It was the first thing that came to mind."  
  
"Right. Off of Quidditch. James Potter."  
  
"Superstar."  
  
"Sorry, Skipper, but you are _hardly_ a superstar."  
  
"Skipper?"  
  
"Muggle thing."  
  
"Oooookay, off of Muggle thing. Fellytone."  
  
"It's _telephone_, you dolt."  
  
"Off of dolt...er, crazy."  
  
"Mental."  
  
"Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore isn't mental."  
  
"Yep, he is. He thinks that making Remus and Chelsea prefects will save us all from being expelled from school. He also seems to think I have a chance at getting Head Boy Seventh Year."  
  
"Wow, he _is_ mental."  
  
"Hey, I resent that."  
  
"I guessed as much."  
  
"Are we done with the game?"  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
"Darn it," he whined.  
  
"Sorry, Charlotte."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Muggle thing."  
  
"Enough with the Muggle things!!!"  
  
"Okaley dokaley."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Muggle thing."  
  
"Driving me nuts..." she heard him mutter.  
  
"Come along, trusty steed, let's giddy 'on up to that the-y-er castle," she said in a western accent.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Muggle thing," she said again, shrugging.  
  
"Oh bother."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
James opened one eye blearily.  
  
"Go away, Padfoot."  
  
"Not a chance. I have to make fun of you first." James scowled and threw a pillow at him.  
'  
"Prongs, wake _up!_" Sirius yelled. James turned his back on him and brought the covers over his head. He looked at his pillow and jumped up with a yelp.  
  
"_That_ got you awake. Finally. It's almost eleven o'clock." James was still staring at his pillow in horror. There was a giant, black, hairy, half dead, and squished spider sitting there, twitching menacingly. James shuddered. Suddenly his eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my! Classes! What?! What?! Classes!!! Why didn't you wake me up?!" he yelled, running about the room like a mad man and desperately flinging books into his bag.  
  
"Calm down. It's Saturday, Prongs." James stopped what he was doing. Sirius raised and eyebrow at him.  
  
"Then...why did you wake me?" he asked quietly and slowly. He flopped back onto his bed. Feeling that Sirius would _not_ let him sleep anymore, James got up and dressed before going down to the Gryffindor commonroom. Lily was sitting with Chelsea and Kate, talking quietly. He snuck up behind them and said 'boo!' The three girls jumped about a foot in the air, shrieking like mad. James hopped over the back of the couch and sat between Lily and Chelsea, slinging his arm around Lily's shoulder. To the others' amazement, she did not remove it.  
  
"Hello," Lily said, picking up her Advanced Charms text and opening it to page 632.  
  
"Hi!" James replied brightly. He looked over her shoulder. "I," he said, "have already read that chapter."  
  
"I know you did," Lily said absently. James frowned at her. He looked back at Chelsea and Kate, who also looked very interested in the conversation.  
  
"Er, well, then, I'll just be _pushing you off the couch_," he said slyly.  
  
"Okay, have a nice time," she said, waving him off. James grinned and put his hands on the small of her back. Lily looked up with wide eyes as James shoved her off the couch and she landed with a small thud on the floor. James sat in her spot, resting his feet on the small table in front of the couch and watching her with an amused expression.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she shrieked at him. James's grin widened.  
  
"You said I could."  
  
"I did? I mean, I did not!" she said, looking slightly confused. "Oh bother," she muttered.  
  
"Ha! Jinx you! I said that yesterday!" James laughed uncontrollably, earning stares from other Gryffindors around the commonroom, especially from Lily, Chelsea, and Kate.  
  
"Er, Jay, that's not how 'jinx' works, exactly."  
  
"Well...? Are you going to explain?" he asked.  
  
"No, Jay, I'm not, because your puny little brain will not be able to understand anything about Muggles." Lily looked at her two friends. "What?" she asked, seeing the odd looks on their faces. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"What?" James asked Lily. She turned back to him.  
  
"Muggle thing, James."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Er-Lils," Kate asked tentatively. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes, why would you think otherwise? I just spent a whole week in the Hospital Wing, I should hope I'm feeling all right."  
  
"You-you called Potter the Prat J-James?" she asked.  
  
"Er-yeah, why?"  
  
"Oh...my...God," she said. "We knew you liked him, but we didn't think you liked him _that_ much." She turned away from the blushing Lily and looked at Chelsea. Thankfully, James had not seen Lily blush. "Chelse, this _cannot_ be happening. Lillian Marie Evans _actually_ called James Harold Potter by his given name! Ah! Run away! The world is ending!" Kate and Chelsea both jumped up, shrieking and taking cover behind the couch.  
  
James turned a questioning look to Lily, who was still sitting on the floor at his feet. She shrugged.  
  
"Um, okay. You guys have fun there. Come on, Lils, let's go get some breakfast."  
  
"Jay," she said as he helped her up, "I already _had_ breakfast." James looked put out.  
  
"Well, let's go down to the kitchens and see what they can fix up for us, shall we?"  
  
"Right-ee-o, young feller'!" she said in her western accent.  
  
"What?!" the whole of Gryffindor heard him yell from outside the portrait hole.  
  
"Muggle thing!" they heard Lily shout back to him. Everyone burst out laughing as they had all been eavesdropping. Some of them had even followed Chelsea and Kate's example and ducked under tables and behind chairs. Sirius and Remus came down from their dormitory and stared around at the laughing commonroom.  
  
"Er-what's going on here?" Sirius asked. Kate stood up and walked over to him, clapping him on the shoulder to keep herself from falling over from laughing so hard.  
  
"The--funnies--thing," she said in between giggles. "Jimmy-boy and Lillikins are in lurv!" she said, causing the commonroom to, if possible, laugh harder. Sirius looked down at her.  
  
"And-and I _missed_ it? Wait! Prongs! Red! Wait for me!" he called, running out of the commonroom after Lily and James. Remus shook his head and followed.  
  
----------------------  
  
AFTERWORD  
  
You like it? I did a ton of editing and stuff and I hope it's really really long. Thanks for reading! Review please!  
  
Lily 


	17. Leave Me Alone

FOREWORD  
  
Well now, I've finally updated, see? Yes, I've been quite busy, you know, all the usual, dancing, homework, graduation, a meager social life, suicide. JK JK. Anyway, you know what I mean by busy. So, I guess I hope you like this chapter as I worked very hard on it. By the way, some people were maybe wondering the origins of Winnifred Wilkes. Well, she is in Pensieve, a story by Oy! Angelina. You should go and read it as it is very well written.  
  
-Lily  
  
---------------------------------  
  
_ Every time I see you now it makes me feel so bad Reminds me of the memories I wish I never had Standing in a crowded room too dark for me to see Someone's pushing from behind, just leave me room to breathe _  
  
Lily and James skipped down the corridor, arms linked and singing 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' at the top of their lungs, earning many stares from students and teachers alike. After a couple of minutes of this (and taking a detour to avoid the Stair Hall), they made it to the top of the Grand Staircase, which, thankfully, did not move and led into the Entrance Hall. James led Lily over to the banister and lifted her over to sit on it. H pushed her and jumped on behind her, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. they fell to the bottom in a fit of giggles and ran out of the Entrance Hall before the teachers could catch them. Everyone still in the Great Hall eating had a clear view of them and they stared, mouths agape. Dumbledore, however, was beaming at them, his eyes sparkling as he watched them head off down another corridor to the kitchens.  
  
After another minute of running, they came to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Lily stared at it, wondering what to do next.  
  
"Well?" she prompted. James looked at her.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Oh," he said. He turned back to the painting and reached out a hand. He scratch the pear in the painting and an odd chuckling sound emitted, as though it were ticklish. The pear start to morph into a bright gold doorknob. James pulled it open and stepped inside, an amazed Lily trailing behind him wordlessly.  
  
"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her to a small group of creatures that were bowing and asking what they would like. James grinned at Lily. "A picnic, please." Some of the creatures hurried off at once to prepare their picnic, leaving Lily time to inspect the creatures some  
  
They were all wearing tea towels and rags which looked as if the Hogwarts Crest had been sloppily sewn on and Lily could not help thinking that anything else would look rather silly on the tiny things. They _were_ rather small, actually, the tallest ones barely reaching Lily's waist, and that was saying something as Lily was short for her age, unlike James, who was somewhere around six feet tall, _already_. The creatures also had large bat-like ears and tennis ball eyes. If Lily did not know any better, she would say that they quite resembled mini Gollums, from one of Lily's favourite fantasy books, _the Lord of the Rings_. Lily decided that she would as James what they were later as one of them came back with a small wickerwork basket. James thanked them and they left the kitchens and went outside the castle to the tree they and their friends usually sat under.  
  
"Her, take this," James said, handing her the basket but taking out a red and white checkered tablecloth and spreading it over the spongy grass. He sat down Indian style and tool the basket from Lily and started taking out some fruit, sandwiches, and two small bottles of raspberry ice tea. Lily sat down next to him.  
  
"This is nice," she said. James nodded and handed her half a sandwich, taking the other half for himself. "By the way, what _were_ those things?"  
  
James chuckled and looked at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
"They're _house elves_," he said. "They're kind of like servants to us wizards. I know, I don't like it either, but they're treated nicer her than...er...other places," he said when he saw her face.  
  
"Oh. Do they have names and stuff? Do you _know_ them?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Like the one who brought us the basket was named Olive. Her family, well wizard family, disowned her for spilling some of their family secrets and running away periodically. She's different, though, didn't mind doing all that, unlike the other house elves, who go into suicidal mode. Dumbledore takes them in, often times, after stuff like that happens. Anyway, Olive's wizard family was sent to Azkaban. Deatheaters." He grimaced.  
  
"Hmm. Well, Olive seems happy here."  
  
"And she's one of the few." He grew silent for a moment. "Well, would you like to go flying?"  
  
"What?!" Lily panicked.  
  
James looked at her, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Well, I thought it would help you with your fear of heights. I'm serious!" he said, throwing his hands into the air, a sandwich still in one.  
  
"No, I am," said a voice to their left. Lily and James turned to see Sirius and Remus walking down from the castle. "Hi guys."  
  
Remus waved cheerily.  
  
"You are _not_ serious, Padfoot," James said, frowning at Sirius. Sirius stared.  
  
"What?! Of course I am!"  
  
"No, you're not," James said again. "You aren't at all Sirius, Snuffles."  
  
"Snuffles?" Sirius scoffed.  
  
James shrugged. "Well, you have to have a name, right? Oh well, come join us, Remus, Snuffled." Sirius crossed his arms across his chest and hmphed, plopping down next to James and diagonal to Lily. Remus sat down in between Sirius and Lily.  
  
"So anyway," Sirius said, turning to Lily," What's up, m'dear?" Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Er-nothing, really, just James and I decided to have a picnic, care to join us?" She handed Sirius and Remus sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks," they said, before taking bites.  
  
"Remus, will you hand me that silver glass over there? I'll pour you guys some ice tea." Remus visibly paled. Werewolves were severely--er--_allergic_ to silver. In other words, they died rather suddenly if they touched it, give or take an hour or two, or a couple minutes, depending on how pure the silver. and knowing Hogwarts, which he did, it was probably pretty pure.  
  
"Er, can I _not_" he asked.  
  
"Why not?" the others asked.  
  
"Because it's _silver_," he hissed shutting his eyes in frustration and subconsciously clenching his fists in annoyance.  
  
"Oh," Lily said quietly. "S-sorry, Remus." Remus nodded and they continued eating in silence.  
  
"Er," James started, "What do you all want to do later?" Lily, Remus, and Sirius shrugged and continued eating. "Lilsie Wilsie, what about that Muggle game we played yesterday?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go first. Quidditch."  
  
"Snitch."  
  
"What are you _doing_?" Sirius asked. Lily and James stared at him, Lily's mouth open, as she was in the middle of saying 'Gryffindor'. Without taking his eyes off Sirius, James reached over to tap Lily's mouth closed. She smacked him away, pursed her lips in annoyance, and glared at Sirius.  
  
"What does it _look_ like we're doing?"  
  
"Well I don't know, you tell me," he said, raising and eyebrow. Lily and James exchanged a look.  
  
"It's a--"  
  
"Muggle thing," James said, grinning.  
  
Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. Lily and James stared at them in obvious shock.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
Sirius wiped away and imaginary tear.  
  
"So when's the _big day_?" he asked.  
  
_What_ are you _talking_ about?" Lily asked. She was very annoyed now.  
  
Remus and Sirius jumped up and skipped in a circle, arms linked, singing 'Jimmy-boy's in lo-ove! Lilsie is in lo-ove!'  
  
"We are not!" they said, jumping up as well.  
  
"James and Lily, sitting in a tree--"  
  
"You better--"  
  
"--K-I-S-S-I-N-G--"  
  
"--shut up--"  
  
"--first comes _love_, then comes _marriage_--"  
  
"--now--"  
  
"--then comes Prongsie Jr. in a baby carriage!" They burst out laughing again and wiped _real_ tears from their eyes. Lily and James were silent as they first watched Sirius and Remus, and then looked at each other.  
  
Lily immediately took a step away from James. James gave her a look, but then stepped back from her as well. They both stared at each other, brows furrowed.  
  
"Er-well--" James started.  
  
"Yes-well--"  
  
"I'll just be--"  
  
"Going--"  
  
"Now--"  
  
"Yes--"  
  
"Er-yeah--"  
  
"Right--"  
  
"Bye!" they said at the same time and took off in opposite directions, leaving Sirius and Remus to, if possible, laugh harder at their expense.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_ And go away from me, just go away To another time, another place To another world, another dream Go away from me... _  
  
Chelsea walked quietly to the library. She had promised Remus she'd meet him there to work on school work. She did not think they were going to get much work done, though. She had so much she wanted to ask him! She wanted to know everything about him. All his secrets, how he had become a werewolf. Most of all, she wanted to help him.  
  
Chelsea entered the library and went straight to a table at the back. She dropped her books on the floor and plopped down in a chair to wait for Remus. A minute later, he walked in and looked directly at her. She gazed at him with a serious expression, no not _Sirius_, silly. Remus nodded and took long strides over to her, although it was easy for him to do so because her was taller than James, and that was pretty tall. Remus sat down and gave her an easy grin, brushing his hand through his light, sandy brown hair, a habit he probably acquired from James, Chelsea could not help noticing.  
  
Chelsea leaned over to her bag and brought a large volume she had checked out two months ago. She dropped it on the table and looked at Remus.  
  
"This is how I found out you were a werewolf." Remus smiled fondly at the book and brushed his fingertips gently across the leather cover.  
  
"I was wondering where this got off to. I'm glad it got into the right hands." He looked her in the eye. "I'm assuming that you did not come here to work on school then."  
  
"When and how did you get bitten? How can I help you? Who else knows? How do they help you? How do you _live_ like this? Why didn't you--"  
  
"Slow down. _Please_," he said and smiled at her again. "I was three and wandering in the woods by my house at night on Halloween You...you can't help me, I'd be too worried. Lily and the Marauders know. Lily only because I needed her help, her magic, to help me," he said, holding up a hand to keep her from asking why Lily knew before her. "I just _do_ live like this, you kind of get used to it."  
  
"Why can't I help?"  
  
Remus studied her face intently.  
  
"You can," he said gravely. "But, if anything happens to you I will _never_ forgive myself. Come on." He stood up and pulled her into an older and dustier row of books. He scanned the titles, his finger wiping a clean line across the bindings and muttering the titles as he went along. He stopped at one dark crimson book and pulled it out. _'Transformus Animagus_, it read, by Emily Wicket. Remus walked back to the table, Chelsea following. He set it on the table and opened it to page 632.  
  
"To become an Animagus...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Walking down the sidewalk in a crowd that doesn't care Bumping into shoulders every eye is on the street There's a man with tattered clothes who's cursing at the air Everyone is slowing down to catch a little peak _  
  
Lily walked quietly up to her dormitory and flopped down on her bed. She sighed, lifting up her pillow and bringing out an emerald green book with a silvery, spidery 'Lily E.' embossed on the cover.  
  
She had gotten it for Christmas that year, from James. Lily flipped to the first page and dug under her pillow again for a Muggle pen with Robin's egg blue ink inside, also from James. She figured it was his favorite color as he wore it a lot, not like she was keeping track.... She thought a moment before writing the headings.  
  
March 26 Dear....  
  
She stopped. Dear what? Diary? Journal? Imaginary friend? She though a moment again before continuing.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Wow. A lot has been going on lately. Voldemort attacked the castle and I even admitted I like, and maybe love you. I know you would be thrilled if I told you. But, the thing is, I don't _want_ to be with you. It _is_ inevitable, as Sirius said. We'd have a pretty messed up relationship if we didn't fall in love, you know? Well, anyway, I think that I was just saying that to spite Voldemort. I mean, I _can't_ like you, can I? I only will be friends with you. Things were so much easier when we hated each other. But, I find myself wanting to be friends with you. Oh, I don't know. I need to talk to you in person.  
  
Sincerely, Lily Evans  
  
Lily put down her pen and shut the journal, stashing it under her pillow. She hopped down the stairs to the commonroom and looked around, in search for James. He was sitting on a couch in front of the fire, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. Lily walked over and stood in front of him. He looked up and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hi," he said, indicating that she should sit down.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What's up?" he asked, turning to look at her worriedly.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"The prophecies." She lowered her voice. "Look, let's just be friends, okay? Or we should go back to hating each other." James looked almost hurt.  
  
"Well, if that's what you want. I'd personally rather we were friends." He smiled kindly, but she could not not notice the pain in his beautiful, dizzying amber eyes. This was not the James she knew. This was the older, more mature James. Lily panicked. Hey, what would you do in her situation?  
  
"No, no, friends is fine. Thanks, Jay," she said, putting her hand on his and patting it reassuringly.  
  
"Anytime," he said, shrugging and returning to his work, though he did not move his hand out from under hers.  
  
"I-I--" She was staring at their hands, a look of definite surprise on her face. "I-I-er--" James looked at her and then looked down at their hands as well.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Oh." They both felt themselves lean in. Their faces were centimeters apart....  
  
"BOO!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Lily and James tumbled off the couch, yelling wildly. Sirius stood behind the couch, cackling like an...well, like an idiot. "Sirius!"  
  
Sirius was now on the floor as well, laughing and laughing and laughing.  
  
"You faces-so funny!" he managed between laughs.  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot," James said.  
  
"Ha ha ha!"  
  
"I'm going to go do my homework now. Coming Lily?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go to the library. I need to do some research for Charms."  
  
"Always Charms?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right, see you."  
  
"Bye," she said before leaving the commonroom for the library.  
  
James turned back to Sirius, who was watching the exchange quietly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Padfoot." Sirius shrugged. "Come on. Let's do some homework."  
  
"Prongs, ol' buddy ol' pal, you need to lighten up. It's always homework, homework, homework with you, isn't it? What happened to the old James? The pranking, Marauder, ass-kicking Prongs?"  
  
James looked away and thought for a moment before sighing.  
  
"All right, let's-let's go and prank the Slytherins, or something."  
  
"All right, Jimmy-boy!" Sirius said, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Where's Remus?! MOONY!!! We're going to go find Snivellus! Coming?!"  
  
"No, no, you go ahead, Padfoot!" they heard him yell from somewhere in the common room. "I'll just find James and we'll sturdy or something!  
  
"Prongsie is coming with!"  
  
"Oh. Okay then!"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
_ And go away from me, just go away To another time, another place To another world, another dream Go away from me... _  
  
"Now all you gotta do is--"  
  
"Padfoot, I know how to prank the Slytherins."  
  
"Sure could have fooled me. You've been missing many pranks, dear boy."  
  
"Goodness gracious."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, Padfoot."  
  
"Shh. We're getting closer. They'll hear you!"  
  
"Yeah, shut up Padfoot."  
  
"Yeah, shut up Padfoot."  
  
"Oh bother."  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Okay, okay." Sirius shoved his fist in his mouth, stifling laughter. "Shh."  
  
"Hey Prongs."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in love," he whispered in James's ear.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Am too-hey!"  
  
"Shh! We've got to be very quiet. We're hunting wabbits!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Muggle thing."  
  
"Not you, too!"  
  
"Learned it from Lady Lillian."  
  
"Lady Lillian?"  
  
"Yes, Duke of Earl. Lady Lillian is thine beautiful flower. That which is my life and thou love."  
  
"Thank you, Shakespeare."  
  
"Thouest welcome, Romeo."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"Stop with the mind games, Padfoot."  
  
"Then you be serious."  
  
"I am being serious."  
  
"No, I'm Sirius."  
  
"Of course you are. Hey! There's Snivellus!"  
  
"No kidding, Prongs. Yes! Got the bucket?"  
  
"Of course. _Wingardium Leviosa!_"  
  
SPLASH  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Good going, Prongs!"  
  
"It was _your_ brilliant plan!"  
  
"Actually, it was Moony's."  
  
"Thank you, Moony!"  
  
"All right, let's go!"  
  
James and Sirius tiptoed back up to the commonroom, under James's invisibility cloak. It was about nine o'clock now and getting close to curfew so if they were seen out now, they would probably get detention.  
  
They stepped through the portrait hole ten minutes later and collapsed onto the floor in front of the fire, laughing madly. Lily, who was curled up on the couch with a book, looked at them in disgust.  
  
"What did you two do now?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," James said quickly, though he looked rather guilty.  
  
"Snivellus! James, did you see his _face_?" Sirius said in between laughs. James glared at him.  
  
"Er, sorry, Lils."  
  
"Hmph. I though you had grown up. I am obviously mistaken," she said, turning back to her book and ignoring the two boys.  
  
James's face fell.  
  
"I said, I'm sorry, Lils." She ignored him. Sirius was silent now, watching the two. _Poor Prongs,_ he thought. "Please, Lily? Please?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"No. I thought you were starting to mature a bit, James. If you can't learn to grow up, then I can't be friends with you. Tough luck, but have you noticed that since you changed, it has been easier for me to talk to you without yelling, to get along with you? James, if you want to be friends with me, then you are going to have to grow up. I'm-I'm tempted to just-just let Voldemort win out over us and hope that whoever made that stupid prophecy was wrong. For you sake, I sure hope so." Lily looked like she might start to cry, but she could not let _him_ notice that. Truth be told, she rather thought she was overreacting, though she figured it was normal for her because she did it a lot.  
  
"Ouch," Sirius said. James slapped his arm. Sirius pouted. "Fine. Well, Lily, if you aren't going to be Jimmy-boy's girlfriend, will you go out with me?"  
  
"But, I don't see how you are any diff--" James started.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Hogsmeade tomorrow. I assume you broke up with Kate, then?" Lily asked, purposefully trying to make James feel jealous and guilty. She knew it was wrong.  
  
"It wasn't working," Sirius said. "She had her eye on someone else. Chelsea's brother, I think."  
  
"Good, she can have him. I never really went out with him."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm going up to bed. Coming, Prongs?"  
  
"Er, yeah."  
  
"Goodnight kiss, Lilsie Wilsie?" Lily narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You, mister, will have to wait till tomorrow." Sirius pouted and Lily raised and eyebrow. "Goodnight, then."  
  
"Okay. Come along now, Prongs."  
  
"Right. Yeah. Coming. I think. Maybe I'll stay. No, I'll go. No, I'll stay. Oh! Whatever! I'm coming!" He threw up his hands in defeat and stomped up the stairs after Sirius. Lily tried extremely hard not to laugh, though she would never admit it. She shook her head and went back to her book.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
_ Every time I wake up and I see myself again Staring in the mirror like a burnt out piece of wood Searching every feature for a single trace of life Couldn't find the answer 'cause the mirror never lies _  
  
"I cannot believe you are going out with Sirius Black!" Kate shrieked later.  
  
"Frankly, neither can I!" Chelsea said, brow furrowed. "Why not James?"  
  
"He's an immature prat. Personally, I like Sirius better anyway," Lily said, shrugging.  
  
"I agree with you there," Kate commented. "But, can I really have Andrew?"  
  
"You cannot _own_ my brother--" Chelsea said, but she cut off.  
  
"Sure you can, Kat," Lily said, smiling. Chelsea crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see Remus. We have some research to get done today. Ta!" she said and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
"What's with her?" Lily asked. Kate shrugged.  
  
"She's not telling us something, is what."  
  
"Do you think it has to do with Remus?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought he finally told her he was a werewolf."  
  
"Hmm. She'll tell us when she's ready, though, right?"  
  
"For her sake, I hope so."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
_ And go away from me, just go away To another time, another place To another world, another dream Go away from me... _  
  
Chelsea stomped into the library and looked to a table in the back corner. The shadows of the book shelves hung over the table, but Chelsea could see the outline of the person she was looking for watching her quietly. She walked over and sat down.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek swiftly. Chelsea smiled and looked at the books in front of him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A month until the potion is complete. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Of course I do. I have to help you in all the ways I can. Remus, I don't care if it kills me, but I've got to help you."  
  
She could sense his expression darkening.  
  
"If you don't care if you die, I'm not going to give you the potion. I care if you die, okay, so don't say that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you care, Remus." She could tell he was starting to relax now. "Come on, let's get some work done."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
_ And go away from me, just go away To another time, another place To another world, another dream Go away from me... _  
  
Lily and Sirius walked up the main street of Hogsmeade in silence, just comfortable walking side by side. Lily shrugged as Sirius pointed to the Three Broomsticks, the old wizard pub in Hogsmeade. They bought Butterbeer and resumed their walk around the town. they decided to sit down on a bench in the middle of the street and sipped their Butterbeer.  
  
"So, Lily," Sirius said as they walked back up to the castle and hour late. They had also gone to Zonko's Joke Shop, of course, and Honeyduke's Sweet Shop and had bought birthday presents for their friends. They had spent most of the time in a comfortable silence, but still enjoyed themselves immensely.  
  
"So, er," he said again as they had now reached the entrance Hall.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for taking me on that-er-date, I guess? I had fun."  
  
"Thanks, yes, you welcome, and me too, do you want to do it again sometime?"  
  
"Okay. As another "date"?"  
  
"Of course," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"So, we're "together", then."  
  
"I-I guess so."  
  
"So-er-yeah." She was feeling slightly awkward now.  
  
"Yep. Um," he started, but Lily stood on tiptoe and kissed him swiftly before turning and skipping off to the library. She looked back briefly, smiled sweetly and waggled her fingers at him. He grinned and waved.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
_ Walking down the sidewalk in a crowd that doesn't care Bumping into shoulders every eye is on the street There's a man with tattered clothes who's cursing at the air Everyone is slowing down to catch a little peak _  
  
James smirked as he saw Lily run into the classroom, muttering a hurried apology to Professor McGonagal for being late and sitting in the only open seat in the classroom, next to him and Sirius. Lily glared at him and hurried to her seat, throwing her books down and dropping daintily in her seat.  
  
'Why were you late?' James wrote on a corner of parchment. he ripped it off and slid it over to Lily. She looked down at the note, then up at his face before bending over the snippet of parchment and scribbling a reply.  
  
'Why do you care?' He let out a low chuckle.  
  
'Because, you are my friend and I care where my friends go, Lils.' She glared at the parchment.  
  
'Uh! You are so immature, you know that? Walking around, pranking people and the like. I'm only your friend because, at the moment, I don't loath you, okay? One wrong move and it's back to Potter for you.' James stared at the note. _She's right, I mean, the _nerve_ of her. He he,_ he thought. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I know I am. I'll changer if you go out with me.' He heard Lily's sharp intake of breath.  
  
'What? Are you _nuts_?! If you don't remember clearly, I'm going out with your best friend!  
  
'Ooo, harsh. I love you, you know that?  
  
'What the hell?  
  
'Not that way! I mean--' She ripped the note out of his hand and tossed it over her shoulder. It hit Kate on the forehead and she whispered a 'Hey!', though apparently, Lily did not hear her. 'What was that for?  
  
'I had the feeling you were going to say something pricky. think of it as a favor. I'm helping you deflate you big, fat head.' She saw him shrug next to her, but just then, McGonagal swooped down upon them.  
  
"What are you doing Potter, Miss Evans? I'd like for you to explain to me what you find more important than my class?  
  
"Quid--" but Lily elbowed him under the table.  
  
"We-we were just--" She searched for an excuse.  
  
"Talking about what she missed when she was late for class and--"  
  
"Mr. Potter, I do not wish to hear you lame excuses today," McGonagal said, sighing. She waved a hand. "Just pay attention now." She turned back and resumed teaching the class.  
  
Lily was busy copying down the notes magicked onto a blackboard in the front of the classroom when another note was slid onto her desk. She unfolded it and read.  
  
'That was a close one, hmm?' She glared at James who was innocently twirling his quill between two fingers.  
  
'Shut up. I do not want to get in detention today.  
  
'Sorry, can't help it. I like to gossip!  
  
'If you hadn't kissed me, what, three times, I would seriously say that you were gay.  
  
'Point well taken, just don't call me gay again.  
  
'Gay Jay.  
  
'Shut up.  
  
'Hmph.  
  
'Is that all you have to say for yourself?  
  
'Er, yes?  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mis Evans! Up here, now!" Lily and James resignedly stood up and walked up to the fuming professor. "I would like it very much if you two would pay attention during my class!"  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Detention, the both of you. Please come by my office at seven thirty on the dot. Five points from Gryffindor and you may leave now, as class is over." McGonagal sounded rather weary, but the two brushed it off as they walked outside the classroom to be met by the worried faces of their four friends. Lily and James looked around at their friends and then at each other before bursting out laughing. Sirius, Remus, Kate, Chelsea, and PEter watched them laugh with amused looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, this is interesting," Sirius said. "Guys, we'll see you at lunch, once you, er, once you've collected yourselves," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at James and Lily. Lily nodded in between laughs and bent over to catch her breath. If possible, this made her laugh even harder. "Well, it wasn't that funny!"  
  
"Oh you're so silly!" she said when she had stopped laughing and straightened up. She slid her hand into his and stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly. "Come one, let's go to lunch."  
  
James stared at the retreating backs of his friends, a sad look on his face. _Yep, Lily is definitely over me_, he thought. He shrugged and followed after them.  
  
_And go away from me, just go away To another time, another place To another world, another dream Go away from me... _  
  
--------------------------------  
  
AFTERWORD  
  
Well, another okay chapter, hmm? I had fun writing this one, but it did take forever, well, and I was quite lazy. The lyrics (in italics, as always) are by Oingo Boingo, again, and the song is Go Away. Figures, doesn't it?  
  
-Lily  
  
Until next time!!! 


	18. When All Hell Breaks Loose

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. And, please note, that in this chapter I will be using the very words written and published by J. K. Rowling for part of the story that she wrote. It is not mine! thanks!

FOREWORD!!!

Dear Readers:

I'm Back!!!

Firstly, I'd like to say that I really appreciate all the support you have shown me through the ups and downs of my Fanfiction. I am so sorry all this drama about continuing it has unfolded. It now leads me to this conclusion:

I have decided to continue the story and be even more devoted to it than ever before. I really needed time to think and a summer without worrying about not updating every day really made me realize how much I missed it, all of this. I have many new ideas and such to make Something About You a great story. I may not be able to update very often, what with school and dance, etc., but I will try my hardest to update as much as possible on the weekends and any other free time I have over the next school year.

I have also decided officially to announce that Something About You will be the first installment in a trilogy entitled The Legacy Trilogy. The next installment will be titled something like We Might As Well Be Strangers. It will be based on Harry's final years at Hogwarts and perhaps his death, or otherwise. The last installment will either be about Harry's children or someone else's. I am not sure yet, but I will let you all know at a later date, preferably sooner, rather than later.

I hope you all take this news as a happy thing and go out and celebrate with Hagrid, Norbert, the Giant Squid, Grawp, Aragog, and Firenze and have a couple bottles of Butterbeer to cheer you up! Hey, this is a good thing! I know I'm sure happy!

Now, I have a date with the Womping Willow, see you all later!

Your devoted author forever and ever,

Lily Kay (aka lttlered)

0000000000000000000000

"I've got the joy joy joy joy down in my heart!" Lily sang.

"Down in my heart!" Chelsea joined in.

They flung their arms over each others shoulders and stopped walking, singing at the top of their lungs. "_DOWN IN MY HEART!!!_"

Kate laughed, but joined in anyway. "Do-hown in ma hea-eart!"

Lily grinned and finished off the song as they entered the Great Hall. The three girls stopped and struck a pose. "Down in myyyyyyy heeeeeaaaaaaaaaaart!"

The girls burst out laughing and skipped to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for a quick lunch before another O.W.L. exam. The whole hall was silent as they watched them stagger to the table, giggling madly. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked on interestedly as the girls sat at their table.

They were all in extremely high spirits now that school was over, even though Lily had to go home to her Muggle family and they would not see the boys until the las week or two of summer break. For Lily, that was a blessing, though. She and _Potter_ were at each other's throats again, even bickering more than usual. In retaliation to her going out with Sirius, Lily supposed, he had become more of a prick now than ever, pranking people mercilessly and hexing people in the corridors like he used to. Lily supposed it was because he wanted her attention, she did not know, but it was really getting to her.

Why couldn't he leave her alone? The truth was, James did not like it at all that for a whole year now he had been asking her out, and here, Sirius asks once and she ways yes. Well, that made James rather frustrated. His best friend was dating the girl her loved--no, liked. He did not lover her anymore. In fact, he made himself believe that he had never loved her, especially now that Samantha was around. He like Samantha a lot, possibly more than he had ever like Lily. In a way, it was just to prove a point. James could get over any girl he wanted, especially Lily.

He and Samantha were spending a lot of time together now. They had spent loads of Hogsmeade weekends together, hanging out and just talking and having a good time. He had a feeling Samantha wanted to kiss him, but he never let her. He figured that it was because he still liked Lily a bit, and that in truth, Lily had been his first and last kiss. He knew he would have to kiss Samantha soon, to present a more serious relationship, or she might leave him. James did not want that. He really liked her.

So James found himself rapidly deflating his newfound friendship with Lily. H found himself doing all the prickish things he used to do, just to annoy her. He was probably acting more arrogant and prickish than normal, well, what had been normal for him a few short months ago.

James and Lily both noticed that Chelsea and Remus were spending less and less time with the Marauders and the other Reds and more time together in the library. They did not yet know what the two were doing. Of course that led to Sirius's theory that they were snogging in the back of the library, but that idea was soon squashed as they watched the two going through massive amounts of notes and rather large volumes. So that was a mystery, as they were all pretty sure that Chelsea and Remus were not studying for O. W. L.'s, which was amazing, for them. Lily had started studying long ago.

Chelsea and Remus, on the other hand, were in truth working on their latest project, finishing the special binding potion needed to transform into and animagus from at will and honing Chelsea's abilities to concentrate on becoming the white wolf that so matched her personality. Remus had told her about James, Sirius, and Peter being animagi, as well as how their forms fit their personalities as well. I t was the same with the Patronus charm, used to ward off Dementors. You could not choose which animal you wanted to be, it just happened to adapt to the animal you were most like.

Sirius, which was also amazing, was still going out with Lily, as almost all the other girls he had dated before had at the most only lasted two weeks. What started out as a sort of fling for bother of them had become quite serious. It sort of surprised most of their friends, James included, but Sirius and Lily seemed perfectly happy together, to tell the truth.

Kate was usually hanging around with Chelsea and Lily or her new "boyfriend" from Hufflepuff, a guy named Amos Diggory and almost as popular as the Marauders, and almost as unpopular with the Marauders as a Malfoy.

Lastly, Peter was just...Peter. Tagging along behind the other Marauders and such. Lily, Chelsea, and Kate did not really like him, but he was there nonetheless, and they had to put up with him.

So they were all about to take another Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination, and they could not be happier. Chelsea, Lily, and Kate sat down across from the Marauder minus James, who was sitting with Samantha at the Ravenclaw table and was looking quite bored as she droned on and on about their last exam. The girls did not know her too well, but from the look on James's face they figured that she was a pretty great person.

Lily reached into the middle of the table to grab a sand which and failed to notice the glum faces the Marauders wore.

"Jeez, don't look so happy, guys!" she exclaimed. Sirius and Remus grunted in reply. Lily threw her hands up in defeat, still holding the sand which. "Fine. He'll be back, you watch. He'll come crawling back to us once that girl stops chattering about last years potatoes." The others nodded numbly. "God you guys, it's the end of the year and we can all hang out at each other's houses all summer! It's not like you won't wee him all the time!"

"Aw, Lily, it's nothing without Prongs," Sirius said.

"Well, like I said, he won't be with her all summer," she said nonchalantly, though she really wished he would.

If possible, this made Sirius and Remus even more depressed.

"I bet he would," Remus said, glancing at the Ravenclaw table. "You know, I bet he would do something like that and spend time with her all summer. Just seems like the sort of thing he'd do." Sirius nodded.

"Well, that wouldn't be so bad, you know?" Lily said. Remus and Sirius glared at her. "Fine, but just eat something, okay? and when he comes over, which he will, just ignore him. give him a taste of what you're feeling," she said, looking over Sirius's shoulder at the messy-haired boy walking towards them at that moment.

"How do you know--" But Sirius was cut off as James slid into a seat next to Sirius.

"Hi people!" Lily, Chelsea, Kate, Sirius, and Remus nodded politely. Peter let our a tiny squeak before Kate kicked his shin under the table. "Er, okay. How is everyone?" James asked after raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing," Sirius said. "How's Samantha?" James shrugged.

"We decided that it just wasn't working. Trust me, those kind of outer-house relationships never last," James answered, looking quite relieved as he said it. Sirius just bit into his sand which.

"Oh thank God!" Chelsea said after a minute. Everyone turned to her, mouths agape. "Hey, everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it! Besides, no you're free to date _Lily!_"

"Hey! I'm taken here. and no way is Potter _ever _going to get his hands on me. The day he does will be the day I swear off men forever," Lily said fervently. "Er, that didn't really make sense, did it? I didn't think so." James scowled, but nodded just the same.

"Anyway, the day Prongsie and Tiger Lily get married, I will definitely laugh my head off. Prongsie m'boy, what would you like me to engrave on your tombstone," Sirius asked sincerely.

"Thanks for all the sympathy, Snuffles." James chuckled. "Besides, _I_ have something to say about that, too. The day I marry Lily will be the day I go and shag the Womping Willow. No offense, Moony," he added quickly, hearing his growl of displeasure. "I didn't know you felt that way about the Willow. So sorry."

Chelsea smacked Remus upside the head and glared at him.

"How dare you cheat on me! After all we've been through! I cannot believe you'd drop me for some tree-whore! I thought you were better than that, Remus. And that _particular _tree, too. What were you thinking!" Chelsea burst into fake tears, earning a few stairs from their table. She made angry fists with her hands and began beating Remus's shoulder weakly. "Wh-why, Remus? Why?" She choked on the words as she said them. Remus began to look really worried now.

"Wha-what did I do?" he asked, clearly at a loss as to why she was upset. Chelsea grew quiet. When she looked up she was grinning from ear to ear and pointed right into his face.

"You-you should have _seen_ your _face!_" and she burst out laughing, still pointing at him but also clutching he stomach with the other arm. Remus grinned and returned to his lunch.

"Anyway, how about the girls come over? They can stay in the guest rooms. Potter manner," Sirius said, seeing the girls' faces.

"Oh. Do I get my regular room? I decorated it last time I was over," Chelsea said. Lily gave her a look.

"You've been to Potter's _house?_" Lily scoffed. Chelsea shrugged.

"We've known each other since we were toddlers, you know. I have _so_ much blackmail. Ha!" Chelsea said, cackling evilly. Lily eyed her wearily.

"Good. Could you lend me some?" she asked.

"Sure thing. I've got everything from baby pictures to embarrassing love letters, Valentines, and Christmas ornaments. You can pick and choose when you come over to my house with Kate later in June." chelsea smiled sweetly at James's look of horror and mock outrage.

"How dare you?" James said. Chelsea smirked.

"Did you know that her had the biggest crush on me when we were little?" Chelsea asked, leaning over to pinch James's cheek.

"Ooo, you _are_ evil," Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you like it that way," Chelsea said, leaning over and kissing him swiftly. She pulled back and they both grinned.

"Eurgh. Please, I'm eating," Sirius said. Chelsea scowled at him and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us you had blackmail before?" Lily asked. Chelsea smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You never asked," she said simply.

000000000000000000000000000

The group decided to go down to the lake after lunch as they had some time before the exams began again. They sat down under their usual tree by the lake and got out some books and notes to study with.

"You know," James said after some time. "You know, the girls _are_ going to be staying next to us most of the summer. Chelsea lives next door to me," he said pointedly. Sirius frowned.

"Oh, that's right. They're going to be at our mercy this summer," Sirius said evilly and eagerly, rubbing his hand together and grinning like he just set eyes on a large pot of leprechaun gold...or Zonko's pranks, you pick.

Lily groaned.

"Oh no. All summer with dumb, dumber, dumbest, and Mister Brilliant," she said, turning to Peter, Sirius, James, and Remus respectively.

"What?" sputtered Sirius. "I-I thought I was the brilliant one!"

"Oh, you are, but Remus is the true brilliant of the group. You're just a genious...gone mental," chelsea put in, earning a well-deserved high five from Remus.

"Hey, what's with you two and being evil, hmm? and why do you always pick on me? and, and that's not fair, he's your boyfriend," Sirius said indignantly.

"One," Chelsea said, "it's fun."

"Two," put in Remus, "we don't only pick on you. what about Jimmy-boy?"

"Three," Chelsea responded, "it is so fair."

Everyone stared.

"Sorry, we spend a lot of time together," Chelsea mumbled.

"I'll say," James said, breaking the silence. Chelsea glared at him.

"Chickens..." she warned quietly.

James blushed and said "Sorry. I'll-I'll just be shutting up now." He mumble incoherently for a minute.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Five more minutes!"

The voice made Lily jump, she had not been expecting the exam to go by so fast. She looked up and saw the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. He was walking past James who straightened, put his quill down, and pulled his parchment towards him to reread what he had written. He yawned hugely and rumpled his hair, which he often like to do, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius who was sitting four seats behind him.

Sirius gave James the thumbs-up. He was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs. His dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance that James's could never have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.

Two seats along from the girl was Remus. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam. He scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

Peter, on the other hand, looked like a ball of whole-up nerves. He looked anxious, chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then Lily noticed him glancing at his neighbor's paper hopefully.

And now James was doodling on a piece of scrap parchment. He sighed as he looked at the snitch and the embellished L. E. he had been drawing. He would try with Samantha again when they got back to school next year, but for now he had to do anything to keep Lily Evans out of his mind. Anything.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_"

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.

"Thank you...thank you," panted Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James hastily crossed out the L. E., jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Lily got up and went to Chelsea and Kate and they walked out of the Great Hall in front of the Marauders.

"did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin...."

Peter was the only one that didn't laugh.

"I go the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else--"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werwolf once a month--"

"Keep you voice down," implored Remus.

The Marauders strode off down the lawn toward the lake.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch. James didn't play Seeker, but he had extraordinary reflexes.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again. Peter watched him in awe.

They stopped at their usual spot under the beech tree by the lake and threw themselves down on the grass.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which Lily, Chelsea, and Kate had stopped, laughing and taking off their shoes and socks, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus pulled out a small book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing the the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbing it at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch Peter gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, James still appeared to be enjoying the attention he was getting. He also kept ruffling his hair like he used to and kept glancing at Lily by the water's edge.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."

Peter turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," Sirius said. "Wish it was full moon, already. I can't wait till tonight."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me.... Here." He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"this'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is...."

Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus._"

Snape had emerged from the shadows of some bushes, stowing his O. W. L. paper in his bag and setting off across the grass. Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained sitting: Remus was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"all right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind hi,. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta!_" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advance on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at Lily and the girls and the lake's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You--wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You--wait...."

"Wait for what? said Sirius coolly. "what're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

"wash out you mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him--

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She looked at James with every sign of great dislike. It was hard to believe they had ever been friends. "what's he done to you?"

"Well, said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean...."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on...Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wan on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs. Besides, I'm already dating her," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said "_Locomotor mortis!_" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus--"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. and I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is...."

"what?" yelped James. "I'd never call you a--you-know-what!"

"Messing up you hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can--I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her? said James. trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right--"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

That was the last thing Lily heard as she ran back to the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was staring into the commonroom fire, a vacant expression on his face, when Chelsea sat down next to him. She quietly reached for his hand and brought it into her lap, stroking it gently.

"I-I just couldn't stop it, not this time. I hate it when they do that!" Remus clenched his other hand into a fist and looked down. Chelsea could see the strain on him and she was happy that over the summer she could possibly join him on nights like these.

"I know, I know. Remus...look at me." Remus looked at her face, a frown on her face, and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I know we're Prefects, and I know we're their friends, and I know that we have the hardest position of all. We may not want to punish them like we have to, but...but maybe next year will be better. I'll be with you then, always." Remus smiled weakly. "Always...."

Remus looked into her grayish blue eyes, wondering how so many colors could fit in so small and special a place. He leaned in to kiss her and a short while later they fell asleep smiles on their faces, not to awake until the full moon came out and all hell inevitably broke loose.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lily hadn't spoken to him all through dinner and he was worried. He hoped that what had happened earlier would not affect their relationship, but he knew it would. He knew, too, that Lily would not forgive him willingly for a very long time.

And so Sirius moped around the darkened corridors of the castle, a glum expression on his face. It made him so angry, that James could be so stupid, but he couldn't pin it all on James. It had been him, too, he knew. He could probably not fix it, either.

He stopped and kicked the wall, wincing in pain when his toe hit. _Stupid walls,_ he thought, _stupid life._ Sirius stopped when he heard something down the hall. Snape came out from the shadows down the corridor and smirked at him.

"Trying out for the ballet, Black? All that hopping and spinning ought to get you somewhere." Sirius's face hardened.

"What do you want?"

"Only for you to know that one day, you and Potter and that stupid Mudblood bitch will pay. You'll all pay for what you've done to me. One day I'll find out all your secrets and then you will suffer pain like no other." Sirius strode up to Snape and shoved him roughly against the wall, getting right up in his face and pinning him to the wall.

"You know nothing of pain. If you want pain, go to the Womping Willow tonight and prod the knot on the tree. Go down the passage and walk until you get to the door at the end of the tunnel. You'll see." Sirius let go of Snape and stalked off down the corridor. Snape scowled and walked the other way, turning down another passage.

0000000000000000000000000000

Lily gasped from her hiding place behind a suit of armor in the corridor. She had been following Sirius, hoping to have a word with him.

How could he be so stupid? Lily knew at once what he was planning. He wanted Snape hurt in some way, and what better than to hand him over to a werewolf. She had to do something!

Lily ran down the corridor and to the Gryffindor commonroom, the only place she knew where she could find help. That help was James Potter.

Upon entering the commonroom she ran to the window to see Remus and Madame Pomfrey cross the lawn to the Willow. Chelsea was asleep on the couch in front of the fire, Sirius was out in the castle somewhere, Remus was in the Womping Willow, Peter was down in the kitchens, Kate was in the library, and James, he must be in the boys dormitory.

Lily silently crept up the stairs so as to not wake Chelsea and knocked on the dormitory belonging to the Marauders. She opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. She could hear water running behind the closed bathroom door and walked over, putting her ear to the door and making sure not to step on anything nasty on the floor of the room.

"Potter," she called sharply. "Potter! James!"

She heard the water turn off and the sound of feet padding across the bathroom floor. James opened the door and looked down at her, one eyebrow raised, one hand holding a towel around his waist and the other carrying the robes he had worn that day.

"Hello," he said. Lily closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be hard, especially since she supposedly wasn't speaking to him.

"I need your help," she said through gritted teeth, her eyes still shut.

"How so, Evans?" She wished he wouldn't do that right now. It was annoying as hell and she really needed his help. Well he wasn't helping very well.

"Okay," she said, opening her eyes and letting all her guards down. "Okay, Sirius told Snape how to get in the Womping Willow and he was really mad at Snape and said some really stupid things and Remus has already gone down to transform and I don't know where Sirius or Snape is and so I had to come here and ask you for help which is really stupid and extremely hard since I'm not speaking to you and--"

"Whoa, there! I can't understand a thing you're saying." He had honestly never heard anyone speak that fast.

"Snape--" Lily panted. "Willow--Sirius--Remus--" James seemed to get the meaning as he pushed her aside and strode to his bed, flinging his robes down upon it.

"Well, turn around, will you?" Lily blushed and did as she was told. A minute later she felt him grab her wrist and tug her along, out of the room and down to the Entrance Hall. He swore and let go of her, running to the doors and opening them quickly. "Stay here!" Lily wanted to protest, but nodded and watched the doors close after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

James ran as fast as he could, thinking that transforming would be faster, but too risky at this time of night, especially with Snape out and about. He reached the Willow in record time and picked up a stick that was lying there. He prodded the knot on the tree and the tree froze just long enough for him to slip through the passage.

He lit his wand and could see the fresh footprints on the tunnel floor. He ran along the passage, wand in front of him, straining his ears for any sign of Snape ahead. If he wasn't there, James would just have to wait for him to come. But as the tunnel wore on, he could see the outline of Snape looming near.

"Snape!" The other student stopped walking. "Snape!"

Snape turned around and sneered at James.

"What do you want, Potter? Come to try and stop me, have you? When I get to the end of this tunnel I will have quite a story to tell and I will have you finally expelled." James could feel the acid in his voice. "What do you keep down here, Potter? I know it has something to do with Lupin."

James growled and decided there was nothing else to do. He stunned Snape, but not in time. It was then that the door at the end of the tunnel, the door to the Shrieking Shack, burst open, and Snape got a good, long view of the werewolf there.

000000000000000000000000000000

Remus awoke in the Hospital Wing the next day, feeling utterly spent, worse than usual, in fact. He racked his brain for what could have happened, but knew it was in vain. He could almost never remember what happened when he transformed.

He sighed and took in his surroundings. Madame Pomfrey kneeling over a bed with Snape in it, giving him a potion, Sirius, Chelsea, Kate, Peter, and Lily sitting in chairs in various places around the ward, and the last thing, that confused him the most, James in a bed across from his, blood still smudged on his forehead. Remus gasped and sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it as his head span.

At once, Chelsea ran over, startling everyone else into getting up and coming over as well.

"What happened? Why is James in the bed over there? What about Snape? Oh God, I didn't-I didn't _bite_ anyone, did I?" Chelsea sat down on the bed next to him, at a loss for words. Remus groaned and shut his eyes.

"You didn't bite anyone, Remus, but you hurt James pretty badly. Snape is okay, he just got hit by a strong stunner, and you're fine, probably just a little bit sore from what happened," she said gently. Everyone pulled up chairs and sat around him, saying nothing for a long time.

"I'm so sorry," Remus moaned. "It's all my fault. Everything's all my fault."

"Shh. Shhh, everything will be all right. Nothing's your fault, Remus, hun." Chelsea took his hand in hers and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb reassuringly. Remus looked down at their hands and frowned.

"Who dragged Snape into this?" Remus asked after a minute. Chelsea looked at Sirius, who in turn looked at Remus. Remus held his gaze and nodded. He then lay down and stared at the ceiling, willing himself to go to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000

School ended rather quickly for the seven friends, much to their joy and dismay, depending. James had gotten better, but now had a scar that ran from his right collarbone to his left hip bone. Remus tried to hold no grudge against Sirius, but was silent most of the time to him anyway. Snape had been told, by Dumbledore, to never tell anyone of the events of that night or the fact that Remus was a werewolf.

They all boarded the Hogwarts express on their last day of school, hoping to forget and remember the happenings of the year, yearning to go home and go back to Hogwarts at the same time. They promised to meet together many times over the summer, no matter that some of them hated each other, and to write, as always.

They sat in one of the compartments in the middle of the train in silence, watching the scenery roll by through the large window. Chelsea and Remus sat together, hands attached, reading an untitled book very carefully. Every now and again, one of them would make a quiet comment to the other about a paragraph or picture, thought none of the others bothered to listen, they were used to it now.

Lily sat with a sketch book on her lap and a charcoal pencil in her right hand. She was discreetly sketching all of them on the train with intense detail. James looked on from where he was seated across from her, trying but failing to look vaguely interested in the book on his lap, Advanced Transfiguration.

Sirius sat next to James and played Exploding Snap with Peter, while Kate sat on the ground with her back propped on the seat by Lily, Chelsea, and Remus. They were all content to stay there in silence and wait for the journey to end.

Three hours into the ride, the door to the compartment slid open and three young Slytherins they did not know peeked in curiously.

The shortest one had long, curly, bushy red hair and blue eyes and had an air of innocence about her, though if you really knew her you could see how determined and loyal she could be. Lily and James unconsciously searched each of the Slytherins auras with their magic, not particularly liking what they were seeing.

The second shortest had dark brown hair and was scowling somewhat. She did not look like she wanted to be there at that point in time, more like someone had forced her there.

The last one had long blondish hair and had a haughty expression on her face. She radiated Slytherin. She pressed her mouth into a grim line and stepped forward into the compartment.

"Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full," she said. By now, everyone had looked up at them. She nodded a thanks before anyone answered and swaggered over to the seat next to Lily, dropping herself in it neatly. She looked at Lily. "I'm Shelby, by the way, Shelby Black. I'm related to him." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Sirius. Lily nodded her understanding as the other two girls filed in. Sirius scowled at Shelby.

Shelby leaned in to Lily and said quietly "We're the outcasts of the family. My mum's a halfblood." She pretended to gag. "That and she didn't want to name me after a stupid _star_." She smiled and straightened in her seat.

The redhead had sat by the window next to Peter and smiled at them all.

"I'm Camille Gribbick," she said sweetly.

"And I'm Marina Z.," added the brunette girl, glaring at all of them as she sat on the floor underneath the window.

"What does the Z stand for?" Peter asked curiously. Marina shifter her eyes to him and glared. Peter yelped and tried to hide behind Sirius. Sirius just scowled at Peter and pushed him away.

"Well, I'm Lily Evans, this is Remus Lupin, Chelsea Pendragon, James Potter, Sirius Black, Kate Walters, and Peter Pettigrew," Lily said, gesturing to each one respectively.

"What are you guys, first years?" asked Sirius. Shelby raised and eyebrow at him.

"You know how old I am. God, for my cousin, you are sure a dummy," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, you're still midgets so I always assume midgets are ickle firsties!" Sirius said defensively.

"Please don't call me a midget," Camille said, fluttering her eyelashes. Sirius looked at her as if she was insane.

"Yeesh!"

"Yeah, fatso, don't go calling us short, you traitor. We're vertically challenged," Marina said, eyes smoldering. Sirius had the feeling she wanted to call him worse things than a traitor, but he took no notice. Instead he looked down at his stomach and pinched at it. She gave a short cry and jumped up.

"James! James, does this look serious to you?" He pointed to the nonexistent fat on his belly.

"Yes," James said very seriously. "Yes, I believe it _does_ look Sirius. Very Sirius! Yep, definitely Sirius!" Sirius inhaled a sharp breath and stared with wide eyes at James. He obviously missed the pun, but everyone else laughed. Sirius gave up and sat down and glowered unappreciatively.

Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're Third Years. We skipped a year, too," Shelby said. She perked up. "We're special!!!" she squealed. She jumped up with Marina and Camille and they did this sort of rain dance and a complicated handshake with a lot of hooting and snorting. When they sat down again, everyone stared at them, though they didn't seem to notice.

"Well, anyway...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

AFTERWORD

Well, that was the 15 page eighteenth chapter to Something About You! You know, before, when I had to write in all the italics and such it was 21 pages. What a rippoff!!! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! Hey! Why don't you_ review_ and tell me? Great idea! You go do that.

Anyway, I have a date with the Womping Willow! See you soon!

-Lily Kay (lttlered)


	19. Back to the Beginning

**FOREWORD**

**Another chapter is awaiting you. Will you choose to follow your destiny and read the next installment, or will you turn back and leave it for some other time? It is fate! It is horrible! It is a whole chapter of Lily and James nonsense! It is a whole lot of nothingness and another summer in which Sirius falls in love with a duck! Dun dun dun! Okay, I'm hyper. And I got my hair cut! Woot! I'm sorry about all the 0000000000's in the last chapter. I was really annoyed with because they kept deleting my codes and page divides. Argh! But, the 00000's worked! I did 0's because when it worked I could say '00000! It works!!!' Okay, that was weird. Enjoy!**

**Lil-lay-me-down-and-kiss-me-senseless!**

**P.S. First to name what FF that's from wins a prize! Yay!**

000000000000000000000000000

"Lily!" her mother cried, running up to her and throwing her arms around the girl. "Oh, dear, it's been so long and you never wrote to us." Lily mentally smacked herself in the head. _D'oh!_

Her dad stood behind her mum and watched the two women with an amused expression on his face. Lily was released from her mother's embrace and quickly swept up into her father's. She smiled at them both as she pulled away and looked for the familiar face of her sister.

"Where's Petunia?" she asked her mother and father. He mother pursed her lips and slid a glance at her husband.

"She didn't want to come," her mum said tersely. Sensing the tension radiating off her parents at the mention of Petunia, Lily decided to drop the subject of her wizard-hating muggle sister. "Come on sweetie, let's get you all packed up in the car and we'll go out for a pizza."

Lily's face brightened at the mention of pizza. She told her mum to wait a minute and went to find her friends. Spying Sirius with James, Remus, and Chelsea, Lily hurried over.

"I'm going out for pizza! You guys want to come?" The four looked at each other and back at Lily with very confused faces.

"Er, Lily, what's a pizza?" Sirius asked nervously.

"It's pie with tomato sauce and cheese and meat and veggies on top! All put together! You guys would love it!" Sirius groaned. _Another crazy Muggle invention. Yeesh._

"Tell you what," James said. "You guys can all come to my house around the middle of the summer and stay for the rest of vacation. Evans, you can teach us more about this pizza and we'll all also get a chance to go into Diagon Alley together like planned anyway!" the others nodded enthusiastically at this and they made plans to Floo to Potter Manor later in the summer. With that, they said their goodbyes and left their different ways.

0000000000000000000000000

"Mum, have you seen my trainers? I was going to go for a walk!" a distressed Lily Evans yelled down the stairs of their English home to her mother in the kitchen. Their home was small, but two stories, with three bedroom, two bathroom, a kitchen and dining area, an office, and a living room. Lily loved her house, especially her room, and she loved her family. All in all, it was great to be back.

She ran out of her room and hopped down the stairs to come face to face with her sister.

"Hello, Pet. What are you doing here?" Lily asked in a mock sweet voice. They had been best friends when they were little, but ever since Lily got her letter to Hogwarts and Petunia didn't, they had been utter rivals. _Kind of like Potter and me,_ Lily often found herself thinking.

Petunia sneered at her, giving an ugly look to her horse-shaped face. Lily laughed inwardly and made a mental note to have a camera around from now on.

"I live here, freak," Petunia spat at her. Lily wiped her face with a disgusted look on her face.

"Could've fooled me." Petunia scowled at her, pushing past her toward her room upstairs.

Lily shrugged and quickly bounded down the remaining stairs in socks, shorts, and a baggy t-shirt. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother from behind. Her mum laughed and turned around from where she was cooking breakfast and reading a novel on the counter.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I really really really wanted to go to my friends house in a week or two. All of my other friends are going to be there and they're going to stay for the rest of the summer! Please please please can I go?" Lily asked her mother quickly. Her mother nodded and Lily wooped with joy. She hugged her mum again and dashed back upstairs, completely forgetting her trainers and the walk she was going to take.

00000000000000000000000000000

Lily sighed and set down her quill, a disgruntled expression on her face. Potter had written to her multiple time during the week already and she didn't know how to reply. She didn't know what he wanted, but she figured it was about coming to his house later that week. She had already tried ignoring him, but to no avail. He would write more and more, trying to catch her attention until she was receiving at least eight letters a day. She had finally given in, though she didn't know why.

Each letter was the same from him, at least the ones that she read. Hi, how are you? See you soon, I hope? -Potter. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Dear Potter,_

_All right, I give in. What do you want? Why can't you leave me alone? Go get yourself a girlfriend and stop bugging me. We're not speaking anymore, remember? Stop writing to me. Oh, I _am _coming over later._

_-L. Evans_

_Dear "L. Evans",_

_As I remember it, you spoke to me first! Besides, you know you need me, I can see it in your eyes. No, really. I can already see you glaring at the parchment. Why aren't we friends anymore? I miss you. I want to be friends with you, Lily, best friends. Please give me this chance?_

_-J. Potter_

_Dear J. Potter,_

_Nope._

_-Lily Evans_

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Would it help if I apologize?_

_-James Potter_

_Dear James Potter,_

_James Potter, Quidditch star, genius, and all around pompous git..._apologizing?!_ I'm shocked!_

_-Lily Evans_

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Don't you know it!_

_-James Potter_

And now Lily was sitting at her desk, wondering what to do. She contemplated what would happen if she agreed to be friends with him and decided that she wanted to be friends with him, whether he was a Quidditch star, genius, and all around pompous git or not.

_Dear James Potter, Quidditch star, genius, and all around pompous git,_

_I have decided that I forgive you and want to be your friend again, if you'll have me. Perhaps we can break you of your bad habits after all, hmm? I missed you too._

_-Lily, superstar, brilliant genius, and angelic little girl!!!_

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you._

_-James_

_Dear James,_

_You're welcome, Jay!_

_-Lils_

0000000000000000000000000

James grinned slightly and ruffled his hair. His grandparents rushed all around, picking up things and making a last minute attempt to clean up before James's friends arrived. Sirius was coming soon, as well as Remus, Peter, and the girls. Peter was only staying the day, but James couldn't help but feel relieved of some sort. Ever since the beginning of the year when Peter strayed for so long, James had bad feelings about hi,. but what could he do? Peter was their friend, like it or not, and there wasn't anything _anyone_ could do about it.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. They were all staying for the remainder of the summer. James had decorated Kate and Lily's rooms himself, hoping they would like them. the others had stayed multiple times before and already had rooms of their own. Needless to say, the Potter manor was pretty big.

a commotion from the living room sent a grin to James's face and he couldn't help but launch himself up from where he had perched, waiting for his friends. At once he was in the living room, laughing as Remus and Chelsea stumbled out of the fireplace. They hurriedly pulled their trunks out and moved out of the way. Sirius came next, followed by Peter and Kate and finally Lily. James grinned and to the shock of his friends, engulfed Lily in a big hug. she laughed and buried her face in his shoulder; James did the same.

Lily pulled away and smirked at him. "Missed me much?" she asked. James nodded and smiled gently at her. She returned the favour. Noticing the tension between their friends, the two put their arms around each others shoulders and grinned.

"We're friends again," Lily explained to them. "We've decided to put our petty differences behind us." She hugged James again and gave him a big fat kiss on the cheek, making him blush, much to the displeasure of a certain, Sirius Black.

"what about me?" he asked with mock outrage. "Why don't I get hugs and kisses? For goodness sake, I'm only your _boyfriend!_" Lily smiled and stepped over to him, planting him kiss on his nose.

After they had all greeted each other, James showed them upstairs to their rooms, thankful that his grandparents hadn't appeared yet. They had all gathered in James's room after unpacking their trunks and getting used to the house.

"So, Prongs, m'boy, what's on the agenda today?" Sirius asked James as he lounged on James's bed. They were all perched in various places around the room.

"Well, I suppose e should see to lunch and you all have to meet Nana and Papa." James sighed and ruffled his hair, or, tried to at least as Lily, who was sitting next to him on the floor, smacked his hand away. James scowled at her.

"Nana and Papa?" she said, raising an eyebrow. James glanced at her and then to Sirius, Remus, and Chelsea in turn.

"My grandparents," James said shortly.

"Well, where are your parents--" Lily was cut off as James abruptly stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving a very confused group behind him. "What happened?" Lily asked.

Chelsea and Sirius exchanged looks, but it was Remus who spoke first.

"His parents are dead, Lily," he said.

"It's a bit of a touchy subject with him," Sirius added. Lily nodded and stood up as well. She headed towards the door, but stopped and looked around at the others.

"I'm just going to go...apologize," she said, mainly talking to Sirius, who nodded curtly at her.

"James! James!" she shouted as she ran down the hall after leaving their friends. She found him downstairs in the library in the back of the house. He was sitting with his back against one of the bookcases, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head in his hands.

"Go away, Lily. I don't feel like talking right now."

Lily sat down next to him and took his hands in hers, pulling them down on her lap, causing James took look up at her. She gently stroked the back of his hands with the pad of her thumb. She bit her lip and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. James, look at me." She brought up her hand and touched his cheek. He drew his gaze back to her face and she saw his stony expression. It scared her.

"Lily, don't be. Like you said, you didn't know. I'll a want, all I need, is to feel loved and then I'm fine. That's all I'll ever need. That's why I have my grandparents. That's why I have my friends."

Lily slid her arms around his neck and pushed his head down on to her shoulder, hugging him tight. He let his arms go around her. He let her hold him and heal him and couldn't help but let it feel right. He noticed everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, her whole presence was perfect and he loved it. He loved her. Pulling back, Lily smiled gently at him and stood up, holding out a hand to pull him up as well.

"Come on, I'm sure our friends are wondering what happened to us." James nodded and they headed out of the library and back upstairs to find their friends laughing and joking with each other, both feeling much better now that they were friends again and able to be there for each other. They slipped in the room and joined their friends, being watched by one particular one.

Sirius watched their every moves and couldn't help but feel sorry that he could never love Lily and much as James did. Somehow, in the back of his mind, Sirius knew that he would have to let her go, but just not yet. Right now they had the rest of the summer to think about before the school year started and many more tragedies occurred.

0000000000000000000000000

"So kids, how was your day?" James's grandma, Aunt Rose, asked the group at dinner one night about a week before school was to start again. James shrugged. "Well, what are you going to do after dinner?"

"I don't know, Nana," James said finally, tossing his hands, one holding a fork, into the air.

"Jimmy, don't be rude," Rose said. James growled.

"Don't call me Jimmy, Grandma." Lily couldn't help but smile. She had never seen James this way before. And boy, did she really respect his grandmother. She was probably the only woman she knew who could keep James in her place. Lily swallowed and smiled at Rose.

"Aunt Rose, I have just gained a new respect for you," she said. Rose raised and eyebrow at the pretty girl.

"Is that so, Lily dear?" Lily nodded.

"You may be the only woman I know who can keep James this well-behaved," Lily explained to her.

"You have a pretty good handle on him yourself, you know. Tell me, Lily dear," the woman leaned forward onto her elbows, resting her chin on her folded hands. "How do you feel about my grandson?"

Lily immediately felt the blush creeping up to her cheeks as the whole table turned to look at her.

"I-I-I--"

"Lily...isn't...dating me, Gran," James stuttered.

"Oh, but I was just hoping that you two would get married soon. You're running out of time, Jamsie. I hope to see by next year little James's and Lily's running around the house. There's a good boy."

James swallowed and looked down at his food. Sirius, Remus, Kate, and Chelsea couldn't stand it anymore. They burst into laughter and a small smile even tugged on the corners of Rose's mouth. Lily and James looked at each other and grinned nervously.

"Well, I think that's enough for the night, kids!" Rose said, clapping her hands together twice to draw their attention to her. "Off to bed!" They all got up, but Rose stopped Lily and James with a tap on their shoulders. "I need to speak to you two after we clean up. Would you like to help clean?" They both nodded and told their friends they'd be up later.

After they had cleared dinner and sent James's grandfather, Joseph, up to bed, Lily, James, and Rose gathered in the library to talk. Lily and James sat on opposite ends of a couch by the fireplace and Rose sat on a chair across from them.

"So, my dears, how has the summer been for you both?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. Lily and James exchanged a look.

"What is it you really called us for?" James asked curiously, but his face immediately changed to that of a rather scared and small-looking Potter. "Not to _embarrass_ me again, is it?" Rose smiled serenely. James gulped.

"Why can't you just embarrass him in front of everyone?" Lily asked, smiling at James.

"What?! I thought you were on _my_ side!" James yelped. Lily laughed and and gave him an apologetic look.

"Well, not exactly," Rose replied, a grim smile one her face. She pursed her lips. "You two know about the prophecies, do you not? forgive me for not telling you about your powers earlier." This wiped the smiles of of their faces. Lily and James nodded grimly. "Do you know that it is almost time for the prophecies to come true, don't you? Not much longer and Lord Voldemort will be at his strongest."

Rose paused, searching for the right words.

"You have already heard of the newest prophecy, by your new Divination teacher, Sibyll Trelawney spun to Albus Dumbledore at the beginning of last year," Rose carried on. James and Lily nodded.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...."_ James sighed after he recited the prophecy. "We've already defied him once. Twice more..." he looked at Lily, "and we're toast."

Lily tried hard not to laugh at the way he'd said that they were possibly going to die in a few short years. She knew this was a very serious conversation, but she couldn't help it. She knew the danger, 't stand to feel this depressed all the time. It wasn't healthy.

"Yes, this is why we need to discuss the future," Rose said. "I want you to put off all of that until it's absolutely too late. I don't want you two to die, but I know it must happen. I know that it could be the Longbottoms, as their son is scheduled to be born at the end of July, but Voldemort chose your son, Lily, James." A tear found it's way down her cheek. "Try-try not to fall in love too fast. Just because you have to save the world, doesn't mean that you have to do it now."

Lily and James nodded and then looked at each other.

"Should we tell the others? They don't know anything about this," Lily said, speaking for the first time during this whole conversation. Rose thought for a minute and then nodded.

"I daresay, they are probably waiting for you to go upstairs. Just, don't stay up too late tonight." Rose smiled gently at them. Lily and James got up and went around the small table in front of the couch to hug her before leaving the library and heading upstairs to their friends.

As expected, they were all waiting in James's room for the two friends to return. Sirius looked up expectantly.

"Well, did Aunty Rose try and embarrass you again? Because, you know she could've done it while we were down there still," he said impatiently. James scowled at him and flopped down on a sofa, Lily next to him.

"It was about the prophecies," James ground out. "About those stupid bloody prophecies!" James stood up and kicked the waste paper basket beside his desk. "Because of those blasted prophecies, neither Lily nor I can ever have a chance to fall in love!" he said, staring at Sirius, but gesturing towards Lily. "Will be stuck with each other forever!" He sat down with a huff, but it was now Lily's turn to yell.

"Well, it's _your_ bloody fault you had to fall in love with me in the first place! You are so bloody _stupid_! You knew before I did about the prophecies and now our time is running out! Maybe if we just kill ourselves right now, none of this will ever happen! Go on! Just kill me now!"

"No!"

"And why _not?!_"

"Because you're not thinking straight, Lily, do you understand?! It doesn't matter that I fell in love with you too soon! You know what our future has in store for us, but obviously, you are too thick to see what is bloody plain in front of you!"

They were now both standing, nose to nose, glaring at each other and yelling loud enough that Rose and Joseph could hear them clear across the house.

"Maybe, it would just help if we stay away from each other. Like Rose said, we should put it off as long as possible," Lily said calmly, putting her hand on James's forearm. James nodded curtly and turned away from her, sitting back down on the couch.

Lily sat next to him and now looked around at the stunned faces of their friends.

"I suppose you would like to know what this is all about?" Lily asked primly.

"Actually, we already know all about it," Chelsea said tentatively. Lily switched her gaze to Sirius as she spoke.

"And who told you this?" she asked, her eyes boring into Sirius's head. Sirius gulped and looked down at his hands. "I thought so. All right." She sighed. "Sirius, how much did you tell them?"

"All of it except about the newest prophecy. It was necessary to explain why you and James made me leave the day of the fire." Lily leaned back on the couch and looked at James.

"Mind repeating it again?"

"Sure thing." James looked around at the group and smiled grimly before reciting the prophecy once again. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...._"

Chelsea released a small sob and turned her head into Remus's chest. Kate was white and shaking with pent up energy, fear, and anger. Remus just stared blankly at Chelsea's hair.

"So, that means that you won't be with us much longer?" Remus said after a minute of silence. James and Lily nodded at their friend. "About how much longer do you have with us then?" he asked, not sure whether he really wanted to hear the answer or not. Lily and James exchanged a look.

"We only have a matter of years...about four or five, depending on how many times we run into Voldemort and how soon I get..." Lily looked at Sirius quickly, "how soon I get pregnant." Sirius tilted his head to the side and smiled grimly. _So he knew_, Lily thought.

"That won't be happening anytime soon...will it?" Kate asked worriedly.

"No!" Lily and James exclaimed at the same time. "I don't know," they said together. "Hey! Stop that! No you! This is strange. Stop mocking me! Ahhhh!" Lily and James jumped up and hid behind Sirius and Remus respectively.

"Whoa," was all Sirius said.

"No comment," Kate said, raising an eyebrow at Lily, who grinned sheepishly.

"Well, way to end a night," Remus said, laughter reflecting in his eyes. He looked down at Chelsea, who had obviously fallen asleep in his lap. "I'm putting her to bed. 'Night!"

A chorus of 'Nights! was shared as the friends departed and fell asleep in their separate bedrooms, dreaming about the future to come.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The six friends flooed to a Wizard Post across the street from King's Cross Station on September First and walked across the street to the station. They put their trunks and owls on trolleys and one by one casually leaned on the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, falling through the entrance to the wizard platform, Platform 9 and 3/4, and the Hogwarts Express.

They loaded their trunks onto the bright red train and bid their goodbyes to Aunt Rose and Uncle Joseph Potter and, waving as they went, boarded the train with satisfied smiles on their faces.

Once they had settled in a compartment near the back of the train, the friends found themselves in a comfortable silence, content to just watch the scenery roll by.

About an hour into the train ride, Shelby Black, Camille Gribbick, and Marina Z. appeared in the compartment door, all wearing grim smiles.

"'Ello all! Mind if we join you again?" Shelby asked cheerily, waltzing into the compartment, Camille and Marina plastering smiles onto their faces as well and following her. Camille fluttered her eyelashes and sat down next Sirius and Peter again, smiling shyly. Lily found herself smiling at the fact that this small, now fourteen-year-old had Sirius and Peter completely wound around her pretty little finger.

"Hi Peter, _Sirius_," she said silkily. They gulped and nodded their heads shortly at her, trying their best to skootch as far away from her as possible. Lily felt a laugh bubbling in her throat and looked at James, who was grinning as well.

Shelby perched herself across the way from Camille on the seat by the window and Marina sat in between her and Lily. James was on the other side of Lily, and Remus and Chelsea had disappeared somewhere in the past hour and weren't back yet. They had taken a whole bag full of books with them, so Lily assumed they were studying or something...already. Kate was sitting next to Sirius, in the seat closest to the door.

"So, Shelby, how was your summer?" Lily asked the blondish Slytherin politely. Shelby smiled at her.

"Fine, thanks. Yours?" she replied.

"So-so. I had to spend it with those oafs over there," Lily said, gesturing towards James, Peter, and Sirius. She heard James give a Hey! from behind her and laughed, Shelby joining her.

Soon they had reached Hogsmeade Platform and the Slytherin girls had left to join their own house. The six friends, Chelsea and Remus had returned, got off the train and settled themselves in two separate carriages, which would take them to Hogwarts and, to Lily's constant curiosity, remained as horseless as ever. As they were riding up the sloping road to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily and James both found themselves extremely happy that another year was starting and that they were finally home where they belonged.

000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore stood up and instantly the Great Hall was in silence.

"Thank you. Students, Professors, Caretakers, House Elves, Ghouls, Ghosts, Boggarts, and Acromantulas, welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said, his voice booming and reverberating around the giant Hall. Applause exploded at all of the tables and Dumbledore had to yell to make himself heard. "Yes, thank you, thank you. Now, without further ado," Dumbledore said with a flourish of his hand, "the Sorting Hat!" He clapped his hands twice and Professor McGonagall emerged from a room off of the Great Hall, carrying a stool with a tattered old hat upon it. She set it down in front of the middle of the teachers' table and stepped aside, pulling a long list out of a pocket in her robes.

"First year, come along, if you please," McGonagall said curtly. Out of the same room came a rather large group of scared looking eleven-year-olds. The professor directed them to stand in front of the hat and stay silent.

After a few seconds of complete silence, the hat opened its mouth, which in fact was a large rip in the front of it, scaring the First Years quite a bit. And then it began to sing:

"_Ha! I am the Sorting Hat,_

_As many of you know,_

_I'm as clever as a cat,_

_Though I have no place to go._

_I have no legs, as you can see,_

_No arms that you can tell,_

_But that doesn't stop me,_

_From casting my knowing spell._

_I know where you belong here,_

_I know where you should be,_

_So sit and have a Butterbeer,_

_While sitting with old me._

_You may belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Helga's loyal house,_

_Where they really know their stuff,_

_And are kind to bird and mouse._

_Or you belong in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you are really smart,_

_They like their knowledge nice and raw,_

_And turn it into an art._

_Perhaps in brave Gryffindor,_

_If you've a noble heart,_

_They really know their magic lore,_

_And that may set them apart._

_Or yet in cunning Slytherin,_

_Where Purebloods are the b est,_

_They really need to _cooperate,

_And get along with all the rest._

_So sit on down and try me on,_

_I promise I won't bite,_

_Be assured that you have won,_

_And assured that I am right._

_For I'm as clever as a cat,_

_although you cannot see,_

_I am the old Sorting Hat,_

_The smartest there could be!"_

They Hall burst into applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song and the Sorting commenced.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Sorting went on for half an hour, filled with much applause and cheer when each house got a new member. At the end, Gryffindor got seven new First Years, Ravenclaw got four, Hufflepuff, three, and Slytherin, fourteen.

And then Dumbledore got to his feet again as McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool away. Dumbledore beamed at all his students again.

"Welcome," he said again. "Welcome new First Years! But alas, before we can eat, I have a few words that I would like to share with you all!" Dumbledore gaze shifted to Sirius, who had just let out a groan of frustration at not getting to eat. "Cooperation! Unity! Bravery! Nobility! Victory!" He sat down and after a minute of silence, applause exploded all around the Great Hall. He wasn't usually so serious during the Welcome Feast.

Immediately the tables were filled with the most delicious foods. There was everything Yorkshire Pudding, to Macaroni and Cheese, to fries, and some peppermint things that mostly they stayed away from.

And then the ghosts arrived. They flew into the Great Hall through the walls and closed doors, scaring most of the First Years and even some of the Second and Third Years. The Fat Friar zoomed along the Hufflepuff table, right through the food, and the Bloody Baron, whose robes were always covered in a nice, silvery blood, flew behind the Slytherin Table. Nearly Headless Nick popped up in the seat next to Sirius, content to watch him stuff his face.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas!" Lily said cheerily, smiling at their House Ghost. Nearly Headless Nick nodded and smiled in return, adjusting the ruff that kept his head atop his neck.

"Hey, Nick!" James called from a few seats down. Nick looked at James and waved.

"How have your summers been everyone?" Nick asked airily.

"Really nice. We all stayed at James's house," Chelsea said to the ghost. "How was yours?"

"Hello, Chelsea. My summer was...dismal, as always. Once again, my plea to join the Headless Hunt has been denied! Clearly, I am not headless enough for them. Oh, and, my dear, will you be joining us for my annual Death Day Party again?" Chelsea nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait! Do you mind if Remus comes with?" she asked.

"I don't mind. Hello, Remus."

"Sir Nicholas," Remus said, nodding his head in the ghost's direction once.

"Always the gentleman," Remus heard Nick say quietly to Chelsea. Chelsea laughed.

Soon they were all feeling quite full and quite sleepy when the plates full of desserts finally cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.

"Just a few start-of-term notices to tell you all! First Years should know that the Forbidden Forest on the castle grounds is in fact...forbiden! That also goes to all you Sixth Years who were thinking of sneaking off down there later!" Dumbledore announced, staring at the group of smiling Gryffindors. "Also, Mr. Filch and I would like to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes.

"Also, Quidditch tryouts should be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested should contact their Head of House, Quidditch Team Captain, or Madame Hooch!

"And, without further ado, we shall sing the school song! Pick a tune, any tune! Ah, ready? Start!"

Dumbledore had shot the words out of his wand and now everyone started singing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

the song ended at different times all around the Great Hall, the last singers being the seven Gryffindor Sixth Years, who had all picked the same tune: possibly the slowest wedding march in existence.

When they had all finished everyone clapped, especially Dumbledore who was grinning at Professor McGonagall, who looked like she couldn't care less. Dumbledore stood up again.

"Lovely, lovely! Now I believe it is time for bed! Trot you off!" Many laughed. Every year Dumbledore ended his Welcome Speech with 'Off you trot!' and this year was no different, no matter how he said it. It was a sort of comforting thought for all of them, as if Dumbledore was saying, change is good, but there will always be things that are the same.

Everyone got up from their House Tables and made their way towards the different common rooms in the castle, some to the Slytherin Dungeons, some to Gryffindor Tower or the Ravenclaw commons, or even the Hufflepuff Holes. And at last everyone was safe and sound in their beds, dreaming of the year to come.


	20. Old Times, Good Times

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be rich enough to buy Danny Elfman and his band Oingo Boingo. And you all know that I'd jump at that chance. He he....**

**FOREWORD**

**Oh my! I haven't updated in forever but I have already written all of this chapter and all of the next one, which features anouther Yule Ball! Yay! Be prepared for massive amounts of L/J fluff! Ack! No! The fluff! 'Tis evil! Eeeeveeeeelllll! Wow, I'm hyper.**

**-Lil**

**On with the next chapter!!!**

**00000000000000000**

"And so, a werewolf is _very_ different from a regular wolf. Any question?" They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kerry Saour. Saour was brilliant, with smarts and wits to match Dumbledore's or Chelsea and Remus's combined. She had long, black curls and black eyes. Lily and James even detected a trace of magess Earth Magic in her aura.

Lily looked at Remus, who was sitting next to her and taking notes diligently. He glanced at Lily and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"I was just curious, is there a cure for lycanthropy yet?" The teachers all new about Remus's condition and Saour smiled at him.

"Not yet, but I am leading a team of researchers to try and find a temporary cure." remus nodded and scribbled a note on his piece of parchment. He ripped it off and passed it to Lily.

It said one word: Excellent. (A/N: Eeexceeeleeeent.... -evil grin-)

Lily looked at James next to her. She scribbled on Remus's note and slid it over. James looked up from his own notes and at Lily, frowning.

"What?" he whispered. Lily tapped the note with her forefinger twice, looking him in the eye. He read the note and let out a low chuckle.

Excellent.-Remus

The big bad wolf said after he had eaten little Red Riding Hood and her grandma.-Lily

James bent over the note so Lily couldn't see it, his messy black hair brushing the table.

He licked his chops and decided he would go eat Lily Evans.-James

Lily stifled a laugh and passed the note to Remus. He read it and smiled at the two before adding something else.

He thought, yum! That was good! I would have shared her with Padfoot and Prongs, but she was just tasted too good! Lily, will you be mine forever? The Big Bad Wolf patted his stomach fondly after hearing a muffled 'yes' from within.-Remus

At this they could not contain their laughter anymore. Saour looked up from the volume she was reading out of and glared at them.

"Would you mind sharing in front of the class what you are laughing at?" Saour asked...sourly. Remus shook his head, no they wouldn't mind, still grinning. "Well, would you three please come up here? I daresay Mr. Black had something to do with this?"

"Actually, professor, it was just us. Sirius miraculously had nothing to do with it," Lily said as the three headed up to the front of the room. She chanced a glance back at Sirius and laughed at the look of mock left-outedness on his face.

"Please read the parchment."

Lily, James, and Remus exchanged glances and smiled. Remus straightened the parchment with a flourish and cleared his throat. (A/N: Umbrage attack! Umbrage attack!!!)

"Excellent," Remus growled.

"The Big Bad Wolf said after he had eaten Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother," James added. "He licked his chops and decided to go eat Lily Evans. he thought--"

"Yum!"-Remus. "That was good! I would have shared her with Padfoot and Prongs, but she just tasted too good! Lily, will you be mine forever?" Meanwhile, the class watched as Lily mimed running and screaming.

"The Big Bad Wolf patted his stomach fondly after hearing a muffled--"-James.

"Yes."-Lily.

"From within," finished off James. the three lined up and bowed numerous times as the class hooted, hollered, clapped, and cheers. Sirius looked outraged that he wasn't included.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and everyone headed off to Monday lunch with yet anouther beautiful Marauder story to tell their friends.

000000000000000

"Lily, Lils, wait! Wait up!" Lily stopped and turned around, eyebrows raised.

"what, ay?" James stopped beside her, breathing heavily from chasing her down the hall.

"Monthly...picnic...today...."

"What?"

"You know," by now he had caught his breath. "You know that picnic last year we had before we fought again?" Lily nodded. "I decided we should do it every month, on the second Wednesday." Lily shrugged. "Well, it's today...." James was suddenly feeling extremely nervous. Lily nodded again and smiled. James just stared at her, noticing how he dimples looked like cut fingerprints in lovely dots of cream.

"Well, come on." Lily started off down the corridor and James followed after her, thinking about how complicated life was.

_That's what being love is like,_ said a voice in the back of James's head.

_What?! _Who_ said _I_ was in _love_ with _her?!

_You do._

_Good point. Wait a minute...good holy cake! I do?_

_Of course you do. That's why you annoy her so much. You want _attention, said his brain smartly.

_She's Padfoot's._

_Who says? Talk to him_

_Well, okay...._

"James! Are you okay? I've been talking to you. Were you _listening_?" Lily had her hands on her hips and was looking quite flustered. "What do you want to eat, anyway?"

"Er-" James felt bad. He hadn't meant to get so caught up in his thoughts. "I'll have a sandwhich...please." Lily nodded and told a house elf what they wanted, remembering the day last year when James had told her about house elves. It had seemed like so long ago.

Once they had gotten all their food, the two Hogwarts Gryffindors made their way down to the lake and under the tree, their usual spot. They settled down on the springy grass with their backs against the tree, eating in a comfortable silence.

"So, why did you want to have a monthly picnic?" Lily asked when they had finished their sandwiches. James looked down at is hands. _Don't lie. Don't lie. She'll know. Don't lie,_ he thought desperately.

"You're one of my best friends. Why wouldn't I want to have a monthly picnic with you?" Lily shrugged and looked at him.

"Hey, you remember last year when we all played Truth of Dare and I started crying because I had to admit I didn't _hate you hate you?_" James nodded mutely. He really didn't want to talk about that right now. "I was such a drama queen then, a big pill. Gosh, crying over something like that? You know that was my first kiss ever?" James nodded again, lost in thought, but immediately caught his mistake.

"Wait, no, I didn't know! Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Lily shrugged. "Well, to tell the truth, that was my first kiss, too." Now Lily looked at him, bewildered.

She studied his face for a moment before saying simply "You're lying."

"No, really! I'm not! I never kiss any of the girls I date! I'm saving it-was saving it for a girl I really really liked. It just bugs Sirius so he dared me to kiss you. I guess I still am saving it thought. My first second kiss." Lily stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?" James panicked.

"I'm just finding that so hard to believe. all the girls always talk about how you're so good at...er...stuff." James shrugged.

"Simple, they lied." They fell into silence again.

"I need to break up with Sirius," Lily said suddenly.

"what, why?" James asked, shocked and amused.

"I'm holding him back, you know. He needs to be the same old, commitment-challenged Sirius." Lily smiled. "It's okay, I understand what he needs. I _am_ his girlfriend, you know." James nodded mutely.

That night, Lily and Sirius decided to break up. It was the first time a girl had ever broken up with Sirius, he was used to doing the breaking, but he insisted it was both of them. Besides, they both loved each other in a brother/sister way, rather than in a romantic way.

**000000000000000000**

**AFTERWORD**

**Wow, what a short chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be MUCH longer!**

**Preview:**

**Lily and James share anouther kiss, and a Yule Ball is announced!**

**Review!!!**


	21. Yes

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd buy and electric guitar, get married to James Potter, write anouther novel (he he), quit ballet, home school, and I'd probably be a thirty-year-old adult. Ugh...talk about a mid-life crises when I figured out that J. K. Rowling had actually written Harry Potter....**

**FOREWORD**

**Anyone keeping track of SMH's "Being An Adult Isn't Easy as it Sounds" saga? When will she update?! Must. have. Lily. and. James. fall. in. love. again!!! Eeeeek!**

**Anyway, here is the Yule Ball, with tons and tons of Lily/James smutty stuff!!!**

**-Lils**

**ATTENTION: do not read if you are under fourteen! Here on out, Something About You will be rated PG-14 due to sexual circumstances and more...er...angsty issues that could be disturbing for young ones! Thanks!!!**

**WARNING: This chapter WILL make you cry!!! Bring tissues.**

**00000000000000**

"And, without further ado, I'd like to announce that this year's Yule Ball has been canceled. but, alas, I cannot tell you what I want, but what I must. The Yule Ball will be held the Friday before Christmas break. A big thanks to your Head Boy and Girl!" Dumbledore sat down and clapped along with the rest as the two Head students quickly stood up and back down.

"Oh, goody! A Yule Ball!" Kate squealed excitedly. Sirius looked disgusted, but remained quiet. "Yikes, that's only in two weeks!"

"Two weeks?! But-but, we don't have enough _time_ to get Lily and James together in two weeks!" Sirius yelled. The Great Hall went silent, watching Sirius and his antics. "Albus, you've got do something! Stop the ball! STOP THE BALL!!!"

"Sirius, Sirius, please, I have total faith in you to get them together by the end of the year. You have all our cooperation, if you need it."

"What?!" Lily and James jumped up with shocked looks on their faces. They looked at each other and jumped again, causing their feet to catch on the bench. they tumbled over the back and fell on the floor, arms flailing. they groaned simultaneously, stood up, brushed themselves off, stuck their tongues out at Sirius, and stalked out of the great Hall.

00000000000000

"Come on, Lils, come to Hogsmeade with us. We have got to find you some nice dress robes or something, at least. You don't have to go in costume or anything if you don't want," Chelsea pleaded with the stubborn girl.

Lily buried her head in her pillow and groaned.

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are!" Chelsea said, grabbing Lily's foot and trying to drag her out of bed.

"No, I'm not going to Hogsmeade and I'm not going to the ball."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have a date, besides the fact that I _do not want to go._"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"See you later, Miss Antisocial."

0000000000

"Come on, Prongs, come to Hogsmeade with us. We have got to find you some nice dress robes or something, at least. You don't have to go in costume or anything if you don't want," Remus pleaded with the stubborn boy.

James buried her head in her pillow and groaned.

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are!" Remus said, grabbing James's foot and trying to drag him out of bed.

"No, I'm not going to Hogsmeade and I'm not going to the ball."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't have a date, besides the fact that I _do not want to go._"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"See you later, Mr. Antisocial."

0000000000

Lily rolled onto her back. She had fallen asleep after helping Chelsea and Kate get ready for the ball. She got up, grabbed her diary from under her pillow and headed downstairs to the common room. She flung her book on the coffee table and hopped over the couch.

James (A/N: Imagine that!) was curled up at the other end, holding a book in his lap. He looked up at Lily and smiled.

"Good thing I looked before I jumped. eh?" James nodded and looked down at his book. "So, why aren't _you_ at the ball?" James looked up again.

"Hu? Oh, I didn't want to go. You?"

"Same reason. Why?"

"No date."

"Same.

"Boring."

"Same."

"Stupid."

"Same."

"I want to kiss you."

"Same--hey! Why?" Lily and James were both sitting cross-legged on the couch now, facing each other. Lily's eyes darted around, to her hands, then back at James. "You can if you...want...to."

James looked down at their hands and hesitated before gently taking Lily's hands in his. He stroked the back of her hands with the pad of his thumb and looked back at Lily's face.

James and Lily leaned in to each other, one of James's hands finding its way to cup her cheek.

"No regrets?" James said quietly.

"No regrets," Lily confirmed. James nodded and brought her head up to meet his in the softest of kisses. James let his arms fall and encircle her waist and Lily snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed together to deepen the kiss. Lily ran her hands through his messy black hair once before they both broke apart, grasping for breath.

Lily tipped her head back, allowing James to kiss her neck and collarbone sweetly. She rested her forehead onto his and they looked at each other.

"I love--" James started to whisper.

"Please don't." Lily closed her eyes and James kissed her nose softly.

"It's okay."

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Will you--"

"Go out with you? Sure, James, sure, but I don't think it's safe."

"The prophecies?"

"Yes, and Voldemort. I think we should keep it to ourselves," Lily reasoned under her breath, thought James could still hear her. He nodded their heads up and down as they were still touching foreheads. "James, you can't even tell Sirius."

"He'll find out."

"Not if we're careful."

"All right. Can I kiss you again?" Lily laughed and sat back into the couch.

"Nope."

"Why not?" James said while grinning evilly. He was prowling towards her on the couch like a cat stalking his prey.

You look really funny when you're doing that, you know?

"And you like it."

"Not particularly." James sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. He let out a low growl. "I feel like I'm being hunted," she said, turning back to her diary, which was now in her lap, and shuddering.

"Way to ruin the moment. Hey, you actually _use_ the journal I gave you?"

"Yes," Lily said, holding it close to her chest and away from James.

"And I'm guessing I can't read it, hu?" Lily nodded. "Someday?"

"Maybe." She sighed and set the book down before reaching in her pocket and bringing out a green hair tie. She brushed her long, curly, red hair out of her eyes and began to tie it back as James watched. She felt James's hands cover hers and then he brushed them away altogether. Lily smiled and turned her back to James so he could reach her hair easier.

James struggled with the mass of red curls and couldn't help but feel how soft they were. He finished tying it back and snaked his arms around her waits, pressing her back into his chest. Lily reacher up and touched her hair.

"Ugh, it's awful. You silly. You need more practice." Lily started to take it out but James's hand stopped her.

"You won't take it out if you love me," he said quietly. Lily sighed and put her hands down.

"It's going to come out anyway," she remarked.

"I know...just keep it in, for now." Lily nodded quietly.

"I will if you kiss me again," she said mischievously.

"You sure?" Lily nodded again. "Okay."

James pulled Lily back onto his lap and brought his lips down to hers. He ran his tongue along Lily's bottom lip and deepened the kiss.

"My second first kiss ever and my third kiss ever," James breathed. they were now both lying on the couch, James on top of Lily. He pushed himself onto his arms and looked down at her.

she looked exhilarated, and happy, which was a big thing for both of them the past few days. Lily's hair spread out around her face like a halo, the tie having come out, and a few locks framed her face gently. Her face was flushed and her bright green eyes were sparkling in the dying firelight of the common room fire.

"James, we've got to get up. No doubt people will be coming up soon." James nodded and rolled off Lily, landing with a thump on the floor.

"Uh!" James said as he got up, rubbing his bottom with one hand and extending the other to Lily. She grinned, took his hand, and stood up.

00000000000000

Remus, Chelsea, Sirius, and his date, Ariella Mortensen, sat at a round table off the side of the dance floor. remus sighed and put his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his hand. Chelsea leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"I wish Lillikins and Jamesiepoo were here. It's boring without them,"Sirius whined. Ariella hit him on the arm.

"You are having fund. Let's go dance." Sirius nodded and he and Ariella got up to go dance.

"I love you, Remus," Chelsea sighed. Remus smiled.

"I love you, Chelsea," he answered.

"Good." Chelsea looked around at the other people in the Great Hall. "Hey, let's go sit with Shelby, Camille, and Marina. They look bored."

"Okay." Remus and Chelsea got up and walked over to the three Slytherin girls and their Hufflepuff dates. When they got over they sat down and watched Shelby, Camille, and Marina observe their dates with disgust.

"Hey, guys," Chelsea said to the enthusiastic group.

Shelby looked at the girl and smirked.

"Like your costume, miss Fearie Princess. And yours, of course, Mr. Wood nymph. What are you, a puck remake?" Remus scowled at the girl.

He was wearing a leafy green, mud brown, and butterfly gold tunic and brown pants, making him look cheerful and golden. His face glowed and his gray eyes stood out sharply against his golden skin. With the help of Sirius and James, he had managed to get his hair possible as messy as James's. Last, but not least, Remus had small gold, green, and brown butterfly wings to complete his costume.

And Chelsea looked as radiant as Remus, or maybe even more. She was wearing a light blue, long, flared out, pouffy skirt, and a white poofed, sleeveless bodice that tucked into a dark blue corset that laced up the middle in the front with gold string. Expansive, dark blue butterfly wings spread out from her lower back. Her long, curly, blond hair flowed down her back to where her wings started and a spiraling gold crown lay flat against her head and swirled down her hair.

The two sat down at the table and looked at the Slytherins' dates. They knew them all, as they had heard that they played on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Jordan O'Flannery, Travis van den Lorkies, and Geoffrey Reynolds were their names, and befitting ones at that. They were all equally boring and all equally useless Quidditch players. Chelsea had the feeling that Shelby, Camille, and Marina only accepted their invitations to the ball because although they were lacking in the smarts department, they definitely made up for it in looks.

"Having fun?" Chelsea asked politely. The three Slytherins exchanged glances.

"Hardly, stupidest ball I've ever attended," Shelby said loftily, turning up her nose at her date, Jordan.

"Same, I'm with him," Camille said, nodding in the direction of a very hyper boy who was talking animatedly to his friends. "Sure, he'll talk to them, but he won't say a word to me!"

"And the doofus over there is mine. What kind of a name is Geoffrey anyway? Why did we go with them again, Black?" Marina said arrogantly. Shelby met the girl with an icy stare.

"Because they're rich and good-looking, besides the fact that they're trophy boyfriends." Shelby turned back to Chelsea. "And, we have a prank planned later on tonight that we're going to blame on the three stooges over there." She nodded to the boys. Remus raised and eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll see...later." She glanced quickly at Camille and Marina. "Much later."

000000000000000

"James, stop...it," Lily said as she and James tried to walk across the common room and up the stairs, trying to talk between her giggles as James was tickling her mercilessly.

"What's the magic word?" he asked evilly, catching her waist with one arm and holding up the other menacingly.

"P-please?" Lily whimpered. James smiled and took her left hand in his right, dipping her back so her hair brushed the floor.

"A salsa, my dear," he said seductively, giving her a half smirk, half grin. Lily's eyes sparkled, she loved to dance.

James tipped her back up, took out his wand, and muttered a simple music spell. Instantly, a fast salsa began to play. Satisfied, he stuffed his wand back in his pocket and grasped Lily's waist to him possessively. She looped her arms around his neck and they started their dance.

00000000000000

Sirius and Ariella spun around the dance floor in circles, staring into each other's eyes. Sirius tipped Ariella back a bit in one part of the song and she let out a small giggle.

Chelsea and Remus also danced together, having Shelby, Camille, and Marina shooed them off so they could commence what they had now dubbed "the Prank". Chelsea was especially worried about this, but wouldn't let it get in the way of her having a good time with Remus.

On the last notes of the song, Remus pulled her close and kissed her lightly.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds by the lake. He stopped at the edge and turned to face her. They were under their tree and the almost full moon. The moon reflected on the lake and if one stood near the entrance to the castle, all one would see was the silhouette of two young lover.

Remus knelt on one knee and searched inside his pocket for something. Chelsea already had tears in her eyes.

"Chelsea, will you marry me?"

0000000000

"Lily, I love you," James whispered in her ear.

"I know you do," Lily said quietly. They had stopped dancing now and were standing in the middle of the common room with their arms around each other. "And I love you, too."

James leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

0000000000

"Ariella, will you be mine?" Sirius asked as the danced to the music wafting through the Great Hall. Ariella nodded and Sirius bent his head to kiss her.

0000000000

Kate smiled up at Amos Diggory, a Sixth Year Hufflepuff, and also the Quidditch Team Captain. He was sweet to her, as they had been walking and talking in Hogsmeade together for at least a month already.

"I'm having much more fun with you tonight, Kate, than I have ever had with any other girl." Kate blushed and looked down. "Don't hide your beautiful face from me, Kate, you know I like you a lot. Will you--"

"Sure...I mean, okay," Kate said, trying not to sound overexcited.

"Good." Amos pulled her closer and she put her head on his chest, sighing contentedly.

000000000

"Yes, I will," Chelsea said, wiping tears from her eyes and sniffling slightly. Remus stood up and took her left hand in his, his eyes never leaving her face, and slip the ring on her finger. It was silver metal, but looked like white wood, and had the two of their birth stones set in it, with a love stone on one side and a life stone on the other.

Remus brought her up to him and kissed her passionately, hoping he would never every have to let her go.

000000000

"Goodnight, James," Lily said finally, standing up and heading upstairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight, Lily," James said with a small smile.

0000000000

"Hurry, you two, we don't have all night. And we won't be accepted in our Lord's inner ranks if we don't pull this off right," Shelby whispered urgently to her comrades. "That's it, steady now. Okay, come on. If we get this right, we'll be inducted on Christmas...way before any of the other dopes hoping to get it."

"Good things our parents are already working for Lord Voldemort, or else we wouldn't have ever gotten such good assignments." Shelby chuckled at Camille's innocent sounding comment.

"Yes, very good thing, indeed."

00000000000

**AFTERWORD**

**Coming Up:**

_The Prank and more of Chelsea and Remus and their future to come._

**Sorry for such the short chapter, guys. I'll make it up to you! Promise!**

**-Lils**


	22. Victims

**Disclaimer: Awwww, if only I owned Harry Potter. I'd seriously never kill off any of the Marauders. They're the best characters!!! But, alas, stupid, yet very very brilliant, J. K. Rowling owns Harry and I don't. Grr.**

**FOREWORD**

**Howdy! I know I know. I haven't updated in forever and a lot of questions have been going around about some of the stuff that happened in the last chapter. I know. I'm not dead yet!**

**About the ring being SILVER!!! and Remus touching: the mystery will be solved. All though it was an accident when I first wrote it down, I began to like the...erm...for lack of a better word, mystery of it all. It will make sense...someday.**

**About the Prank: you will find out soon enough. By the way, the three Slytherin girls are in Fourth Year now. There was some confusion around there too. Don't worry, I've got it all figured out.**

**About Lily and James: I know they're a bit young to fall in love and it really doesn't happen until Seventh Year, but I couldn't resist. My story's turning into a bit of AU, but don't worry. And...I guess it's rather sudden that they confessed their love for each other. I know. That was a little stupid. It's supposed to be romantic, etc., etc.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter!!!**

**By the way, it felt really really weird writing this chapter because it's the day before Thanksgiving, etc., and I'm listening to Christmas Carols. So much angst, so little time.**

**-Lily Kay**

**Chapter 22: Victims**

Dumbledore's eyes swept over the Hall, taking in the absence of four of his favourite Gryffindors. He knew Lily and James were probably up in the common room, fighting about something stupid...again. He also knew that Remus and Chelsea had gone out onto the ground by the lake. He sighed and rest his chin on his hands, his eyes fixing on three Slytherin girls slipping into the Great Hall and sitting back down at their table.

00000000000000000000000

Chelsea hugged Remus to her and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

"I know that this is sudden...and I know we're only sixteen. I presented the idea to Dumbledore and he said it would be wonderful. He said that..." Remus blushed. "He said that if we ever had children they would be very powerful wizards, that and the fact that it helps us protect each other from Voldemort."

Chelsea nodded and swiped at her tears. Remus was starting to worry that she wasn't happy, but, knowing his mother, he knew that Chelsea was ecstatic.

"Chelsea, I love you more than anyone will ever know."

Chelsea smiled through her tears and hugged Remus again, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you more than the whole moon!" she mumbled into him. Remus grinned down at her and chuckled.

0000000000000

"Lily. Lily! Liiiiiiiiiileeeeeee!"

"What, James?" Lily asked groggily. she sat up and yawned. It was dar out and judging from the silence in the room, the others weren't back yet. James stood up from where he was crouching on the floor and leaned over her. Lily sighed and scooted over.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down and slipping under the covers. He brought them up to their chests and he stared at the ceiling. "They aren't back yet."

"I can see that, James."

"No you can't, it's dark in here."

"Oh don't be...difficult." She sighed.

"Okee dokee."

"James, you're too hyper for this time of night. What did you deem so important as t wake Queen Lily from her slumber?" Lily propped herself up on her elbow and stared at James with narrowed eyes.

"My dearest Lady Lillian--"

"Don't call me that!"

"fine. Interrupt me. I won't tell you then." James flipped on her side, his back away from her.

"Please?" James flipped back over again and grinned at her through the dark.

"Actually, nothing. I was...feeling lonely, I guess. I fell like we're missing out on something really really important that's happening downstairs. I have this weird knot in my stomach that something bad is going to happen."

"I know. I feel it, too."

000000000000

"Chelsea. Chelsea, something's happening inside." Chelsea turned around and looked at the Great Hall, her hands still gripping Remus's arms.

"What the hell?"

She could faintly hear screaming from inside. The large glass windows were lit with a fiery blaze. Images of the wreckage from their last fire at Hogwarts flashed into their brains.

00FLASHBACK00

"Lily, James, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office right now. Minister Edwards will be speaking to you," McGonagal said to the two at dinner that night. The Great Hall had little damage and was still being used. Chelsea looked up from her supper and watched the exchange between the students and their Head of House.

Lily and James stood up and bade a quick goodbye to their friends before following McGonagal out of the Great Hall. Chelsea watched them retreat, thinking, _I wonder why the Minister wants to talk to them? Probably something about the fire...._

00END0FLASHBACK00

"Remus, what the hell is going on?" Chelsea said, turning back to Remus with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, Chelsea, I just don't know." Remus looked at her. "Come on. He grabbed her hand and they ran up to the castle together.

000000000000000000

Sirius and Ariella sat at their table, chatting quietly. Dumbledore watched all of his students and laughed merrily at what Minerva McGonagal had just said. The three Slytherin girls sat sipping at punch and gave short replies to their dates' curious questions. The ball was going smoothly and none had a car in the world.

000000000000000

chelsea and Remus ran into the Great Hall, gasping for breath. It seemed like a giant masked battle. In the far corners of the room, groups of younger students huddled in fear, some defending the rest, others crying desperately for help. The teachers and older students were fighting the main battle in the centre of the room, though. Hooded men were shooting spells everywhere, and most of them were Dark Magic spells and Unforbivables. Chelsea shuddered. Death Eaters.

Remus squeezed her hand and Chelsea gave him a quick kiss before they slipped off around opposite parts of the battle.

Chelsea found Professor McGonagal and shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater coming up to the old woman from behind.

"Thank you, Miss Pendragon," McGonagal said, looking down at the girl who had appeared at her side.

"Anytime. What's happening?" Chelsea observed the damage so far and grimaced.

"I know. Attack on Hogwarts, it seems. Hmmm. Perfect day, too, our guard being down and everything. Duck." Chelsea ducked and watched as a blue jet of magic zoomed over her head and broke off a bit of wall behind them.

"Thanks," Chelsea said, getting up and brushing off her robes.

"Anytime." With a quick smile, her Head of House had gone back into the fray. _Now let's go kick some immature Death Eater butt, as Sirius would say, _Chelsea thought with a mischievous grin on her face.

Remus circled the crowd, shooting down a few random Death Eaters as he went. Spotting someone familiar kneeling over a fallen student, he hurried over and helped them revive the student.

"Thank you, Remus," Madame Pomfrey said as she finished wrapping a bandage.

"No problem, Poppy. Would you mind telling me what's going on, though?" he asked kindly.

"Sure thing, dear. Well, it was like this: we were all watching the student have a good time when the Grande Doors burst open! And it felt like a hundred of them swarmed in and begun the battle!" Her voice was growing higher and higher as she talked and she was making wild movement with her arms and hands. "It was terrible!"

"Poppy, Poppy! Calm down. Keep working, it will take your mind off things. Okay. I'm going to go help Professor dumbledore." Remus put his hand on her shoulder firmly. "Everything will be all right. Maybe...." He looked around the room quickly. "....hmmm. Maybe, can you try and get the others out of here? Get some Prefects to help lead them to their common rooms."

Poppy Pomfrey nodded and Remus swept off after giving her a reassuring smile.

000000000000000

"Ariella! Ariella! Dammit, where are you?!" Sirius Black said, furious. He kicked the stone floor of the Great Hall angrily.

"Looking for someone, Black?" came a voice from behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old arch nemesis, Lucius Malfoy,"Sirius said, turning around. He smirked. He knew who that voice belonged to, even if it was under Death Eater robes.

"Ariella? Ariella Mortensen? Oh, too bad. No clue where that halfblooded bitch could be. Any idea? Crabbe? Goyle?" Malfoy beckoned is cronies forward. "Not feeling so large without Potty and the wolf-boy to help you out, eh? Oh, I know about Lupin, and the whole wizarding world will, too. He'll be shunned, just like you are, hmmm? From your family? they're my family now. and Potter, well, the Dark Lord knows exactly what to do with him, don't worry. He and the Mudblood Evans girl. What, they're probably upstairs shagging at this very moment, or are they already _dead?_" Sirius brought back his fist and swung it in to Malfoy's face, knocking him off his feet. Sirius stood over him, wiping the blood off his fist.

"Go to hell. My best friends are worth more than you any day! You know that! Why else would Voldemort have it in for them? What, scared to hear his name?! Voldemort! _Voldemort!_ VOLDEMORT!!! Who the hell cares? I don't because I know firsthand what he does to people! Just look at my poor excuse for a family!"

Malfoy smirked and reached inside the folds of his robes for his wand.

"You'll pay for that remark, Black. _Crucio!_" Malfoy snarled.

Sirius fell to the ground, writhing in pain, but he refused to scream. He bared his pain.

00000000000000000000

"good work, my young followers. You shall be rewarded well." The tall mean clapped his hands twice and the attacking Death Eaters drew toward him. Hi voice boomed about the Great Hall, stopping all movement and noise into silence, a silence so deathly it rang about the Hall, making them cringe.

The man beckoned with one hand, eyes glittering.

"Albus Dumbledore," he rumbled.

"There is no need to yell, Tom," Professor Dumbledore said quietly, stepping out from the crowd facing the Grande Entrance and the large group of Death Eaters.

"Don't call me that!" the man, Tom, snarled. "I am LORD VOLDEMORT!" he roared. Many flinched but Dumbledore stayed come, only raising one furry eyebrow.

"Give it a rest, please, Tom." The man's expression became stony, though you could see the loathing for Dumbledore in his eyes. "what do you hope to achieve tonight, Tom? Tell us."

Voldemort looked away, smirking. He raised an arm toward Dumbledore, almost lazily.

"I want the Mudblood and her Prince, the ones whose child shall be all our downfall, the sweet," he looked at Dumbledore and smiled, "water lily and her mortal lover."

Dumbledore's eyes smouldered.

"Bring our lovely Queen home. I shall take her-her body and soul-wholey, until she is no more. She will then be out reigning Ice Queen, forced to suffer her king's death over and over until the end of time," he drawled.

"Tom, i do not know where Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans are, but you will not find out tonight," Dumbledore said calmly. Voldemort let out a roar of laughter.

"that is fine, Dumbledore, but I'll be back. Pray that I never find them!" At that, the army of Death Eaters dissaparated with small pops and Voldemort gave a small wave before sweeping his cape around and disappearing into thin air as well. (A/N: like Dracula when he turns into a bat. Lol. dumbledore: I think Lily and James should go into hiding. Me: no, you think???)

00000000000000000000000

Lily snuggled closer to James and smiled serenely.

"Just for the record, you can't sleep with me every night, nor can I sleep with you every night, either. Stay for Christmas with me. Everyone else is leaving," Lily muttered into his chest, blowing air in the crook of his neck.

"Where else would I go? One problem, though: Sirius. Where I go, he goes. Other than that we have Gryffindor Tower all to ourselves," James whispered back.

"Good. Hey, promise me something--"

"You know we always make some stupid promises to each other when we have a-er-relationship of sorts?"

"I've noticed."

"Okay, what is it, then?"

"Tell me that you love me every day, even if I don't say it back."

"Of course."

"Good."

"Should we tell Sirius?"

"I think...I think we should. He...I trust him, and I know you do, too. But, we have to wait until the others leave...ha, even though I _am_ dying to tell Chelsea and Kate!"

"Sounds good to me. After we tell him, let's go on our monthly picnic, as we haven't done that religiously." He laughed and Lily's head bounced up and down on his chest.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow--"

"Oh, sorry."

"it's okay, you hardheaded prat."

James's light chuckle rumbled in his chest. He slid his arm around her waits and pulled her closer.

"Go to sleep," he breathed in her ear, making her shudder.

"Okay. Night night," she yawned in a cute baby voice before drifting off to sleep.

**00000000000000000**

**AFTERWORD**

**Alrightythen. A little short, I know, but worth the update, right? Tell me in a....here it comes...REVIEW!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, enough of that.**

**What's to come in Chapter 23:**

**the Aftermath**

**Christmas break**

**meet the Parents**

**Yay, okay. I'm a little hyper because Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban has come out on DVD!!! Yay!!! It actually came out yesterday in the US. Cool.**

**I'll update soon!!!**

**-Lily Kay**


End file.
